A new beginning
by Sanashii
Summary: After a strange dream before the Chuunin exams, Sakura realizes she isn't who she thought she was: a weak, ordinary girl. But a strange clan and her hidden past leads to her finally understanding, the true meaning of being a kunoichi.
1. A strange dream

_"Come on Sakura!" A soft, gentle female voice said. Looking up she saw a young woman in her early twenties. She had long, almost white hair tinged in pink and beautiful green sparkling eyes. Dressed in a Soft, lavender Kimono, she looked beautiful. "Come darling. Follow your mom baby." She smiled grasping her hand. _

_She held tightly onto the woman's hand and attempted to stand up. She could not. "Come on Sakura. You can do it." She encouraged. Sakura tried and stood up. She smiled wide and laughed. _

_"Yaay! You did it Sakura!" Her 'mother' laughed and hugged her. Sakura felt so happy. But this woman wasn't her mother...was she?_

_"Raiden! She stood up! Sakura stood up!" She laughed. 'Raiden' walked over, a man in twenties, kind looking. He had blue hair and kind dark blue eyes. He was wearing a kage robe, purple in code color. "That's my girl!" He smiled. "Good job Ayaka!" He hugged the woman._

_Her 'father'? It couldn't be. But it felt so right being with them. _

_"Sakiko! Sakiko come here! Your baby sister is walking!" Her 'father' called. At once a girl, in teenage years, perhaps around 13 ran over to her She had beautiful flowing white hair with a blue tinge and light green eyes. She had a headband on. The symbol was a flower with two wings half wrapped around it. "Sakura is walking? That's great!" She squealed._

_A family with her. HER family. But what about her previous one? She closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them, she saw entirely something else. Nighttime. And eclipsed moon above her. Where is her family? She realized her sister, Sakiko was hold her, eyes wide with fear and sweat running down her face. A scream frightened her and made her look forward._

_For once, she saw everything. Dead people were everywhere. It was bloody. Rivers of blood were soaked in the ground. Someone appeared in front of them. Eye so bright red..sharingan? Screaming, Sakiko took her shurikan's which was strapped to her back and flung it at him. He dodged easily. _

_"Is that all you've got?" he asked, unafraid, his voice smooth and even. "YUKIKO! YUKIKO!" She screamed. "No one will save you!" He ran towards her. In a second, he was in front of her. Sakura felt her sister loose her grip on her as she was kicked. She screamed but then was caught by another girl._

_"Sakura! Sakiko!" She gasped. A 13 year old like her sister, red hair and black eyes she noted. ''Yukiko! Run! He is after Sakura!" Sakiko growled through gritted teeth as she fought with the man._

_"What? Why?" Yukiko asked. "You weren't here this afternoon when they announced that they found child hope! You were on a mission! Sakura is that girl! Hurry and escape!" Sakiko ordered. Yukiko nodded and started running._

_"Water style: Water wave!" She made an enormous wave out of thin air. "Fire style: Fire dragon!" He repelled it, creating a mist. _

_"Shit!" Yukiko cursed . Suddenly her eyes changed. It was completely purple with a tiny black pupil in the center. "'This way." She whispered running. Things were in a blur until they reached the end of a waterfall._

_'Well...well...well. A dead end. though I must say it was a fun chase." The man grinned wickedly. "You..." Yukiko growled._

_"Now hand Sakura over or you both die." He threatened. "Never. Yashimuko's are loyal and they do not betray!" Yukiko spat. The man glared at her and then smirked. "I should've known this night years ago. 26th June. When this lunar eclipse occurs this night, the Yashimuko's lose their full potential to fight. But even though they fought like mere Chuunins just now, I must say it was certainly interesting. You people are really powerful." He commented._

_"I don't need to hear that from you!" She growled. 'The child." He said extending his hand forwards. Yukiko raised her face towards the sky and smirked. "The eclipse is over." She said. The man looked at the moon alarmed. _

_"Panther's from the underworld! Summon!" She growled summoning two wild panthers. "Yu! Yi! Keep him distracted!" Yukiko order running away. "Your wish is our command!" They replied attacking him._

_As Sakura shut her eyes tightly, waiting for it all to disappeared, suddenly, she felt Yukiko stop. Opening her eyes, she saw herself in front of Sarutobi. The hokage?_

_"Hokage sama.. Please I'm begging you, take care of Sakura." She begged._

_Sarutobi nodded. Yashimuko Yukiko, you have my word. But who is this girl?" He asked staring at her. "She is...a friend of ours. Her parents died when their village was burnt. I arrived in time to save them but our clan was also..." Yukiko started._

_"It's alright then. She shall be given to Haruno Gozu and Haruno Haruko. I'll make sure she won't know." He answered taking her._

_"Thank you." Yukiko said and started to walk away. "Do you know who the child hope is? My pupil Jiraya's apprentice, Minato knew who it would be way back when he got lost once and discovered a hidden temple. The very old monk there told him before he died. But Minato won't tell me. He was killed last year after the 9 tailed beast appeared." Sarutobi asked._

_Yukiko turned to him. "In 15 years time you will know. Or perhaps lesser. Wait and you will know." With this, she went off._

* * *

Sakura woke up, sweating and gasping hard. She was drenched in sweat. She gulped. What kind of a nightmare was that? It was...scary. Her forehead burnt and so did her stomach. She felt then both. 'Ow..I'm burning up...fever?' She thought.

Looking at the watch, she realized she had to hurry up to meet her teammates. Quickly dressing up, she left, not bothering to eat breakfast.

As she walked towards the bridge where they usually met, she was in deep thought. That dream was so realistic. But there was no way it could've been true. She reached the bridge and stood there staring into the water. It was so realistic.

She saw it over and over again. The massacre, her 'parents'. What did it mean? Her thoughts were interrupted when a certain blond hugged her tight. "GOOD MORNING SAKURA CHAN~!" Naruto sang. Sakura nodded and stared into the water once again.

"Sasuke what did you do?" She heard him ask. "I didn't do anything. She was just staring into the water." A cool voice answered. Sasuke. When did he get here?

"Liar! I know you hurt her feelings!" Naruto accused. "It doesn't concern me." Sasuke replied coolly.

Naruto growled. "Why you..."

She had enough. 'Stop fighting already! He didn't do anything Naruto! I'm fine!" She answered. "But Sakura Chan! You are so depressed!" Naruto pointed out.

"I'm thinking." She replied.

"Oh. In that case..." Naruto stopped saying anymore. Sakura looked at the sky. 'Madara...who is he?' She thought.

"Say guys...do you happen to know anyone named Madara?" She asked. Naruto squinted. "Maadara? Never heard of him. Did you Sasuke?" Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head no without making eye contact. Naruto opened his mouth to ask why but a poof of smoke interrupted him. It was none other than Kakashi. 'Hi guys! I'm her to say, unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend. But before this, I got you chuunin exam forms. Your choice to attend or not. Ja!" He said dropping the papers and leaving.

"Jerk." Naruto muttered picking the paper up. Sasuke eyed it. The chuunin exams. He had heard of this. Finally he was going to achieve one rank above this terrible genin level. 'But to enter..' He read the terms and conditions. "The team must fully participate." He read aloud.

"I'm participating! One step closer to being hokage!" Naruto announced grinning. Sasuke turned to Sakura. 'You?" He asked. Sakura stared at it for a while. "I guess." She answered.

"Sakura Chan, you aren't sure of this?' Naruto asked worried. Sakura forced a smile. "No. I'm alright." Naruto frowned. He knew it was fake. But why?

"Hey Sakura chan! I know what's bugging you!" He said squinting. Sakura widened her eyes. How did the idiot know? Had he been spying on her? Or maybe...

"You didn't eat any ramen this morning!" He said proudly. Silence. Sakura sighed. Thank god. He didn't know. "I'll be off then." She answered walking off.

"Hey wait Sakura chan! What about training?" Naruto asked. "I don't feel like it." Sakura answered. Sasuke just turned and walked off. "I'm leaving." he announced. Naruto growled. 'Sasuke! Wait for us! Come on Sakura chan!" he grabbed her hand and started running.

* * *

Hours later

* * *

Naruto dropped onto the grass. "That was fun! I'm gonna beat you next time Sasuke!" He panted. "In your dreams idiot." Sasuke smirked. Sakura smiled as she wiped away sweat. "I'm going okay?" She said walking off.

"Hey Sakura chan! Let's eat ramen before you go!" Naruto sprang up grinning.

Ramen? Sakura's stomach growled. She remembered that she forgot about breakfast and lunch. "That sounds good. let's go." She answered walking away. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and then at her.

"Isn't she a bit weird today?" Naruto whispered as they walked along. Sasuke shrugged. Naruto just squinted. "Aloofness stinks." he muttered.

.

..

"ONE MORE RAMEN PLEASE OLD MAN!" Naruto yelled minutes later after he got his 5th bowl. "

Here you are!" He grinned handing the fox boy another bowl. Naruto grinned and gulped it down. "Hey. You are gonna get fat if you eat that much." Sasuke muttered.

"Shut up! I'm rebuilding my strength." Naruto shushed drowning his ramen down. Sasuke 'tch'ed. 'Idiot.' He thought. "Hm?" He suddenly noticed Sakura's bowl. He looked at her. She was quiet and seemed like in a trance. Not bothering much, he finished his bowl.

"Sakura chan! Eat up! Anything wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head. "Huh? Oh! Right. Itasakimasu." She snapped out of it and started to eat as though as nothing was wrong. Naruto stared at her worriedly. 'Sakura chan...' He thought.

Finishing the meal, the three walked in silence through the training grounds. "Hey Sakura Chan." Naruto stopped walking. Both Sakura and Sasuke stopped walking and turned to him.

"Sexy Jutsu!" He said and transformed into his female version. "Pretty good ne?" She said hotly.

Sakura just stared at him. Naruto turned back into himself. "Sakura chan..." He started but was stopped when three ninja's came in front of them.

'I hear you three are taking part in the chuunin exams." The one in front said.

"If it's true, I suggest you give up. It's a matter of life and death." The next one said.

Sasuke took a kunai out. Naruto pouted. "Give up..." he said. "ON ME GIVING UP!" Sakura just stared. She didn't know what was going on. But suddenly, she realized the people's chakra was all the same. Clones transformed.

"Iruka sensei?" She burst out. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to her puzzled. The man in front turned back to Iruka. "I thought you guys wouldn't figure it out. But guess not." he chuckled.

Sakura gulped. That was scary. She didn't sense him...she knew? How? She wasn't a special ninja like Sasuke kun! Or Naruto! So how...

Suddenly she felt sick.

"Sakura chan?" Naruto said. She felt dizzy. At that point, Naruto and Iruka held her. "Sakura! Are you alright?" Iruka asked worried.

"Dizzy." She mumbled.

"Go home and rest then." Naruto said. Sakura nodded but barely got to her feet. Iruka turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, take her home." He ordered. Sasuke frowned. 'Why me?" He asked.

"Yeah! Why him?" Naruto asked angrily. Iruka raised an eyebrow. "If Naruto were to take the girl he likes home, who knows what could happen?" He said.

Naruto squinted. "EH? What would happen?" He asked. Iruka glared at Sasuke who reluctantly let her climb on his back. Then he went off.

'Sakura chan...' Naruto thought.

* * *

"There." Sasuke muttered stopping in front of her house. Sakura got off "T-Thanks." She shuttered.

"Hn, How did you know?" He asked.

"Huh?'

"That it was Iruka."

Sakura widened her eyes. "O-Oh! I..." She didn't know how. So how could she tell?

"I don't know. i just knew." She answered truthfully. Sasuke walked away at that point. Sakura sighed. There was nothing she could do except to get inside.

She got a glass of water and drank it down. 'Damn, how did I know? Why DIDN'T i know?" She thought biting her lip. Suddenly a sharp pain in her stomach made her bent over. 'SHIT!' She cursed clutching it.

"ULP!" She ran upstairs to the bathroom and puked into the bowl. Shiver after shiver went through her. Stopping the vomit, she struggled to her feet, to her bedroom. But she stopped at the hall when she felt nauseous once again.

"Water..." She groaned. Her stomach burnt and her head hurt. The room started to spin. 'Damn...' She thought falling down. She lay faced to the hall mirror falling unconscious. How shocked she was when she saw a mark on her forehead...a glowing flower with two wings half encasing it...

* * *

A dark-haired, shy girl walked towards her friend's home. "S-Sakura chan? I-It's me." She shuttered knocking o her door. It opened. "Sakura chan?" Hinata said entering. Silence.

She walked up the stairs and that's when she saw the unconscious girl. "SAKURA CHAN!" She screamed running over to her friend.

"Oh no." She gasped when she saw a thin trail of blood down her cheek. She noticed the weird mark. 'What the heck?' She thought.

* * *

**Sanashii: Yes people. This is indeed the edited version of this chapter ~^^~ ENJOY! And yeah, I'm editing the other chaps too...if I have time...ENJOYYYYYY!**


	2. Starting of the chuunin exams!

**Sanashii: Yeah...I edited this chap =.= The others are gonna be done too :D**

* * *

Sakura groaned as she opened her eyes. She felt horrible. Puckering her mouth, she sprang up as she felt a wave of nausea over her.

"O-Oh! You are awake Sakura c-chan." She heard a soft familiar voice.

"Hinata chan? What are you doing here? Did something happen?" She asked turning to the Hyuga heiress.

The girl shook her head. " Y-You w-ere unconscious yesterday s-so I was s-scared." She explained.

Unconscious? Sakura felt her head start spinning. That mark on her forehead. What was it? She touched it. It was dreadfully warm. Withdrawing she gulped softly.

"I-It's not there." Hinata said.

Sakura turned to her, puzzled for a moment and then widened her eyes. "You saw it?" She asked, her voice loud.

Hinata nodded. "W-What was it?"

Sakura shook her head. "No idea." She whispered, her voice barely audible yet Hinata managed to make the words out.

"M-Maybe you shouldn't t-take the ch-chuunin exams." She said uncertainly.

"Chuunin exams?" Sakura asked. Suddenly she realized she had to meet up with the others today.

"I'm gonna be late!" She gasped jolting off the bed.

"S-Sakura chan! Be careful!" Hinata warned. On cue, a coughing fit waved over Sakura. Hinata gave her a glass of water which she took gladly and gulped it down.

"Thanks. Did you stay here all night?" She asked once calming down.

"I asked m-my father. He a-agreed." She said. Sakura smiled. "Thank you."

"B-But still. Will you b-be alright?" Hinata asked, deeply concerned.

"I'll be fine I suppose." She sighed looking into the mirror. Something wasn't right. What was it? Yes. Her pink dress. Suddenly, it felt awkward and revealing on her.

"Damn. What should I wear?" She growled ripping through her closet. Pink skirts, pink shorts, pink dresses..PINK EVERYTHING.

She sighed. She didn't mind pink, she LOVED the color but the clothes were all so revealing. 'I wonder if mother has one...' She thought running to her parent's bed room.

She stopped in surprise. The bed was made. No sign of her parents. It was then she realized she hadn't seen them all of yesterday as well. 'They'll be fine' She reasoned with herself. 'Probably meeting a relative'

She looked through her parent's old chest for any clothes she could wear. Her mother had told her not to look through it but this was an emergency after all.

Suddenly her finger hit rubbery material from within the objects of the chest. She grabbed it and brought out an outfit still in it's wrapper. Smiling, she took it off and lay it on the ground.

A sleeveless purple top which showed her abdomen and black pants reaching to her ankles or so it seemed. There was a symbol on the top's back she saw and flipping it over, she saw that same mark she had on her forehead.

Shock was what she felt now. This was driving her insane. She hadn't noticed Hinata standing in the doorway.

"A-Are you okay?" Her friend asked.

Snapping out of her trance, Sakura weakly nodded before stepping into the bathroom to change. Coming out, she had braided her hair, headband on her forehead.

Hinata smiled. "Y-You look pretty." Sakura smiled back. "Thank you."

"W-why did you wear a fishnet shirt underneath?" Hinata asked. The pink haired genin shrugged. "I felt like it." She murmured attaching her kunai pouch. "Ah! You better go too Hinata chan!"

Hinata nodded and left at quickly, Sakura locked the door behind her and ran off.

* * *

"GAAH! SAKURA CHAN IS LATE!" Naruto groaned, more like, YELLED.

Sasuke was also wondering why she was late. Not that he needed to know why. But if she was late, it'd be troublesome for him. 'Damn it.' He sighed.

"I'M SORRY!" Came the familiar voice. Sasuke turned warily. He saw that she changed her costume. Great. Probably meant she was planning to ask him on a date again.

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't feeling well and I slept in and...I'm sorry." She bowed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. When did his student suddenly become so...respectful? Sure she was polite but today she was way more.

"It's fine Sakura chan! Kakashi sensei is always late anyway. He was here for only 2 minutes." Naruto grinned while his teacher turned to glare at him for a split second.

Sakura bit her lip. "Oh, okay." She said.

"Come on already." Sasuke muttered. Sakura nodded cheerfully. Suddenly she noticed Naruto was eyeballing her.

"What?" She asked.

"YOU SHOULD DRESS LIKE THIS EVERYDAY SAKURA CHAN! YOU LOOK SO HOT!" He screamed, stars in his eyes.

Sakura grinned. "Thank you." She answered. Both Naruto and Kakashi fell over.

"Wow...Sakura chan...didn't hit me..." Naruto muttered.

"What happened...to my student?" Kakashi muttered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?" She asked. Sasuke at this point turned curiously. "Is that you or did you take the long last anti-anger pills today?" He asked meaning it as an insult. He expected Sakura to oogle him or try to hug him.

Instead, she glared at him. "I'M NOT THAT HOT TEMPERED YOU CHICKEN ASS HAIRED EMO!" She yelled.

Kakashi sat up, wide eyed. Naruto followed.

"What...did you call me?" Sasuke asked, his face displaying anger.

"CHICKEN ASS HAIR! CHICKEN ASS HAIR!" Sakura taunted.

"SHUT UP FOREHEAD!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP EMO!"

"I'm not emo you dumbass."

" WHATS WITH THAT HAIR THEN? AND THAT ANTI SOCIAL PERSONALITY!"

"ITS MY OWN SELF DAMMIT WHATS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY?"

"OKAY NOW I KNOW WHY YOU ARE ANTI SOCIAL WITH GIRLS, YOU ARE GAY! LOL!"

"I'M NOT GAY!"

"YEAH? YOU KISSED NARUTO REMEMBER? WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE PROOF!"

"THAT WAS NARUTO'S DOING! CALL _HIM _GAY!"

"WHY WOULD I! HE'S NICE UNLIKE YOU!"

"I DON'T NEED TO BE NICE! I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO!"

"LIKE WHAT? RAPING A DUCK?"

"YOU ARE SICK BILLBOARD! GO HOME!"

"IF I GO HOME THEN YOU CAN'T BECOME A CHUUUNIN! HAHAHAHAH!" Sakura laughed.

Kakashi decided this was enough. He stepped between the two. "Enough!" He ordered.

Sakura pouted and turned away. Sasuke growled and crossed his arms over his chest. This was annoying and was embarrassing. Uchiha Sasuke loosing his cool like that. He gritted his teeth.

'Then again,' he thought looking at her direction. 'Something isn't right.'

"What are you staring at duck face?" She asked.

"Nothing. I just thought that forehead of yours was a giant brick wall that appeared out of nowhere." Sasuke retorted.

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "Shut up emo duck!" She snapped.

"Real mature pinky!" He snapped back.

"I SAID ENOUGH! Jeez you two." Kakashi rubbed his temples.

Naruto grinned. "Am I the sensible one now?" He asked gleefully.

"No Naruto. You will always remain as the number one, hyperactive, knuckled headed ninja of konoha." Kakashi grinned. Naruto slumped. "Man."

"Go in guys. You are late already and...Sakura? Sakura?" Kakashi looked out.

"HEY EMO DUCK AND NARUTO! IF YOU'RE STAYING THERE, I'LL GO IN AND PASS THE EXAM MYSELF!" She yelled from inside the building.

"Shit! DAMN YOU PINKY!" Sasuke yelled running back in. Naruto walked after them slowly while Kakashi stared at them from behind and then raised his face to the sky.

"God, did you kill our Sakura and replace her?" He asked. Silence.

"Okay then. She's the same old Sakura." He shrugged. 'But then, what the hell happened to her? And her fangirl antics?'

* * *

"You are so damn annoying Sakura." Sasuke muttered.

"Gee I love you too." Sakura rolled her eyes. Naruto tugged at her arm. "You okay Sakura?" He asked.

"DUH! I'M ALWAYS OKAY!" She yelled.

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah but...you're not going crazy over Sasuke." He said.

Sakura looked thoughtful. "That's right isn't it..." She muttered. Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropped.

"You just realized it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah..." Sakura said awkwardly. "NO MATTER! I must have finally gotten anti emo duck vaccine while I was asleep!"

Naruto burst into laughter. "ANTI EMO DUCK! YOU HEAR THAT SASUKE! HAHAHAAHAH!" Sakura joined in while Sasuke sweatdropped.

"I just wanna turn invisible..." He muttered.

"Hey, what's with that crowd?" Sakura suddenly noticed. The three walked over to them.

"Whats going on?" Naruto asked someone.

"We are here for the written part of the exams but this guy won't let us in!" The guy answered, looking really annoyed.

Sakura looked up at the door number. "301 alright...wait a minute." She squinted. Suddenly it was a different number. 201. She was seeing through a genjutsu!

"WHAT IS THIS SOME SICK JOKE?" Sakura yelled making everyone turn to her.

"What is?" One of the guys in front of the door asked.

"WE CAME TO DO THE CHUUNIN EXAMS NOT TO PLAY WITH SOME STUPID GENJUTSU!" She yelled. The two guys looked at each other.

"What is a genjutsu you moron?" One kid asked. "This is where we have to do the exam!"

"No its not dumbo! It's a genjutsu!" She answered back.

"She's right. We can see right through it. You guys are pretty lame. You could have done better you know." Sasuke agreed smirking.

Naruto looked dumbfounded but nodded his head. "YEAH!" He yelled.

The two sighed and releasing the genjutsu making others gasp out in surprise.

"Heh." Sakura grinned rubbing her nose.

"Don't get too smart woman." Sasuke muttered.

"SHUT UP RETARD!" She growled.

"You two." Came a voice. The two turned to see a coffee color long haired guy with white eyes.

"A Hyuga?' Sakura asked in a bored tone. Naruto looked at her. "You sure know a lot today Sakura Chan." He grinned.

Sakura grinned back but inside, she was worried. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Me?" Sakura asked facing the Hyuga.

"What's your name?" He asked looking at them.

"OH ME? I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO THE FUTURE-" Naruto blurted out but the guy raised a hand. "No. The other two." He muttered and at this, Naruto glared at him.

Sasuke glared at the guy. "Uchiha Sasuke." He said in his way.

Sakura rolled her eyes and placed her hands behind her head. "Geez. Real social you are chicken butt." Then she turned to the guy. "I'm Haruno Sakura! Nice to meet you!" She said.

The guy did not smile back. '' Hyuga Neji." He said. "How did you know it was a genjutsu?"

Sakura shrugged. She didn't know it herself and was totally freaked by how she felt today.

Neji narrowed his eyes and opened her mouth to say something but was brushed aside by a boy clad in a horrible one piece green suit who rushed up to Sakura.

"WHAT IS YOUR NAME OH BEAUTIFUL LOTUS?" He yelled so loud Sakura was sure her ears were calloused.

"Erm...S-Sakura." She managed so say while slowly backing away.

The guy started dancing. "THE NAME PERFECTLY SUITS YOU! YOU ARE CERTAINLY A BEAUTIFUL LOTUS IN BLOOM! NO! WAY MORE BEAUTIFUL EVEN THE LOTUS WOULD BE SHAMED!" He then took a taijutsu pose.

"BE MY GIRLFRIEND AND I SHALL PROTECT YOU!" He said. Sakura swore, she actually saw his teeth sparkle. TEETH sparkle.

Sweatdropping, she smiled. "No thanks. I er..."

"I KNEW IT!" He said glaring at Sasuke. "IT IS HIM IS HE NOT?"

Sakura sighed. "NO." She said to both Naruto's and Sasuke's surprise. "I don't like anyone dammit! Now shoo! Shoo!" She said.

The guy sighed as leaned against the wall, depressed. "No...it can't be...you really...do like him."

"I said I didn't..." She muttered. "Why would I like a chicken ass hair?"

'YOU'RE LOOKING FOR TROUBLE PINKY!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME DUCK FACE?"

"STUPID FEMALE!"

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO EMO FREAK!"

"NO IT ISN'T! IF I DO MORE YOU'LL START CRYING LIKE A BABY!"

"NO I WON'T YOU EMO FREAK!"

"DON'T YOU HAVE BETTER THINKS TO SAY?"

"SO YOU WANT ME TO CALL YOU AN EMO PIRATE IS THAT IT!"

Neji looked at Naruto. ''Are they always like this?" He asked. Naruto sweatdropped. They just started this morning but he had a feeling they were going to continue it all their lives.

"Yes. Yes they do." he grinned and then dragged his friend...*cough* and his crush away while Lee stared after them.

* * *

"I hate you Sakura. I am really starting to hate you." Sasuke growled, still upset.

"Eh? Baby ducky got a boo boo? Aww...I'm no sad at all." She muttered.

"Just what is with you today?" He asked.

Sakura wasn't sure herself. But one thing she knew, she was enjoying being this new self.

"A blond boy with lines across his cheeks and a stupid duck." She answered.

Sasuke twitched while Naruto laughed. "MAN SAKURA CHAN I GOTTA HAND IT TO YA! I LIKE THIS NEW YOU WAY BETTER!" He admitted. Sakura stuck her tongue out at Sasuke who was now really angry.

"YOU BETTER RUN HARUNO!" He yelled running after her.

"HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! THERE'S A CRAZY RAPIST ON THE LOOSE!" She screamed as loud as she could.

"STOP THAT DAMMIT!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto, now laughing so hard tears had gathered in his eyes, watched the two run around. For the first time he knew ever since he knew Sakura and Sasuke, Sakura could yell at her crush and Sasuke could get this mad.

"Stop bullying my flower!" Came that voice. The two stopped their fight and turned to face that guy.

"IT IS I, KONOHA'S GREEN BEAST, ROCK LEE!" He yelled.

"Yeah you do look like it...what did you eat this morning?" Sakura muttered.

"O MY BEAUTIFUL FLOWER! I SHALL NOT GIVE UP ON YOU!" With this, he send flying hearts towards her.

"YIKES!" She screamed dodging all of them in the process, falling backward and hitting her head.

Sasuke smirked. "Aww look. Haruno got her stupid pretty head a big bump." He taunted.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it myself and trust me it won't be enjoyable." She growled.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A FIGHT!" Lee yelled.

Sasuke stepped in front.

"IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE US LATE OR SOMETHING?" She screamed. Sasuke glared at Lee. "I don't back down on challenges." he said.

"Geez." Sakura rubbed her temples as the two started to fight. Naruto looked at Sakura. "You know it almost looks like they both are fighting over you." He said.

"Ha, ha Naruto. Duck butt fighting over me? Worst news I heard since the day I was born." She said sarcastically.

"Really. Lee is fighting for you! And Sasuke accepted the challenge which means..." Naruto stopped. "NOOOOOOO! SASUKE YOU EVIL JERK! YOU ARE TYING TO STEAL AWAY SAKURA!" he yelled.

Sasuke who was suspended in air looked down and wondered why the little dobe was yelling like a madman.

Sakura was pointing towards something. It took him only a second to realize she was pointing at where Lee was. However, he was beaten and started falling.

Expecting a sharp blow of pain, he shut his eyes only to fall on...a cushion? No? Something else.

"Oww...you every single bone in my body." Came that voice. He then realized he fell on Sakura...or did she purposely save his fall?

"Next time, I won't break your fall duck face." She groaned rubbing her arm. Sasuke smirked. "Thanks...pinky." He said.

"You wanna dies still?" She asked menacingly.

"Try it." Sasuke smirked. He realized it was actually fun to tease and get angry now. Besides, those nicknames were quite catchy...

"Let's go.." Sakura muttered dragging them out quickly. "I see a turtle."

* * *

They came in front of a door where they saw Kakashi again.

"Well kids, I can say I'm impressed you managed to get past the genjutsu. But seriously you two," He looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "You both were like rivals, fighting like babies."

"IT WAS ALL HIM!" Sakura pointed.

"WHAT THE HELL PINKY!" Sasuke yelled.

"Now, now." Kakashi sighed sweatdropping. 'I wonder how this happened.' He thought. "First is the written part of the exam. Wish you good luck."

The three entered. "Wow..." Sakura muttered. "Are you sure they are all genin?"Even 16 year olds were there.

Suddenly, Ino pounced on Sasuke. "SASUKE KUUN~!" She squealed.

Sakura burst out laughing. "DUCK BUTT IS BEING RAPED BY A PIG!"

Ino glared at her. "What's with you?" She asked.

"Now? Well, a blond boy, a duck butt haired guy, a pig.." She looked behind Ino. "A cloud watcher, an all day eater, a Hyuga, a half dog person and a bug creep." She answered.

"What's with all the nicknames?" Kiba asked coming behind her. Hinata hugged Sakura. "I-I'm so glad y-your okay!" She said.

"Easy Hinata. I'm okay see!" She grinned. ''Haruno Sakura is always ready to kill pigs!"

Ino growled. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" She yelled. She hugged Sasuke's arm. "Sasu beeeeear~~ is miiiine~" She sighed while Sasuke tried to free his poor arm.

"Sasu bear? It doesn't fit at all." Sakura shook her head. "I have a better, a cooler name." Ino looked at her. "yeah?"

"Sasu GAY!" She then bent over laughing. Kiba and Naruto cracked up too.

"Gotta hand it to ya Naruto, how did you get her to stop liking him?" Kiba asked.

Naruto raised his hand. "Not me. She has been like this since morning." He muttered.

Kiba whistled. "Nice. She actually looks more fun and carefree now."

Naruto grinned. "Yep!" He said.

Sakura then narrowed her eyes as she sensed threat approaching. She turned to face a white haired guy wearing glasses. "

"Hi there. I am Kabuto." He said. "You here for the chuunin exams?"

Sakura glared. "Isn't it obvious?" She asked. Sasuke raised an eyebrow before shaking himself free from Ino. "Now who's being anti social?" He asked.

"Hush up Sasuke! I have a feeling this guy is bad news!" She whispered in an urgently low voice.

Sasuke looked confused but even he, somehow felt wary of this guy. Naruto however warmed up to him. "YO! UZUMAKI NARUTO HERE!" He yelled.

"I know." Kabuto said.

"WOW! IM FAMOUS!" Naruto yelled. Kabuto did a small chuckle. "Actually, I do research on most genins." he passed out small cards. "See when you focus your chakra into them, their information appears." He demonstrated.

Everyone seemed impressed except Sakura who rolled her eyes. "Show off." She muttered.

Suddenly, these three guys (and one girl) rushed forward to attack. Sakura didn't exactly know what happened but she knew she hit one of them hard in their gut which sent him tumbling back. The next moment, Kabuto was puking all over the floor.

Sakura rubbed her ears. She couldn't hear everything properly. "Who are these guys?" She asked no one in particular.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" A thunderous voice ordered. Everyone turned to see a man clad in black, heavy scars on his face.

"DO YOU WANT TO FAIL BEFORE YOU EVEN START?" He yelled.

"Sorry..it was..out first time." One guy said. "First time of what?" Sakura grouched. "Getting out of your tomb in the deserts? You forgot to take that mummy wrap off."

The guy glared back in response.

"SHUT UP AND TAKE YOUR SEATS!" He ordered. When everyone did, he did a small chuckle. "I AM IBIKI...YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" He yelled.

Sakura just smiled. "Bring it on." She said.

* * *

**Sanashii: YESH! Finished editting! THIS IS HARDER WORK THAN WRITING A NEW STORY DAMMIT!**

**Yoshi chan: Geez SHUT UP!**

**Sanashii: I can't. I took stupid pills.**

**Miharu: Seriously?**

**Alice: Never knew you take them.**

**Sanashii: I was exaggerating guys. REVIEW!  
**


	3. Sakura's past and Sasuke's feelings

**Sanashii: THIS CHAPPIEE EDITED TOO A HARD WORRRK! Enjoy :p or die... (Kidding)**

* * *

"Now listen carefully. Don't you go on trying to cheat. Look around. If you even try the least, you AND your team will have to LEAVE. They can do the test next year...hopefully." Ibiki explained.

Sakura raised a hand. "You mean to say that even a slight, accidental peek will result in us leaving?" She asked. This was in favor for Naruto**.**

"Hm." Ibiki made a thoughtful face. "Three turns. Then its out." He shrugged. "Now..START!"

At once everyone began to write. Sakura glancing at the questions, smiled. Academy level questions. She answered them all before glancing over to Sasuke. He had his sharingan on, his look fixed on someone else..

'Copy cat.' She remembered what Zabuza had called Kakashi once their sensei had revealed that sharingan. 'So that's how he's copying eh? Smart. i guess the whole point of this is to copy. But why waste your time copying when you know the answers?' She reasoned.

Then she stifled a giggle. 'Sasuke is gay!' She thought. 'I'll have this to confront him later to. Now about Naruto...' She looked over at her blond teammate. One look and she knew he knew nothing at all.

'Oh well...that's Naruto for us. Lovable him.' She smiled as he started scratching his head. 'Still...' She fell depressed. 'I wish he'd stop liking me! There are thousands of pretty girls out there!'

She saw Hinata seated next to him. 'Aha! Why am I having this creepy yet awesome feeling?' She thought gleefully.

Suddenly she spotted a...FLOATING EYE? She widened her eyes and placed both her hands on her mouth to stop herself from screaming her head off.

But a floating eye? She looked closely. Was it real? She watched it travel back to a person with red hair who carried a sand gourd. 'Hey, thats that guy we ran into about yesterday.' She realized.

He was using the eye to cheat! She sighed. At least it was probably from sand, not a real eyeball. Groaning, she placed her hand on the desk only to ind a couple of bugs near her test paper.

However, seeing her, they fled..to Shino. Sakura rolled her eyes. Every possible way to cheat. Then, that eyeball started coming in her direction.

'Like hell I'd let you cheat off MY paper.' She thought. As it stayed close, Sakura pretended to yawn and laid her head, ON THE EYE.

She was sure that red haired guy was pissed. Chuckling, she raised her head from the desk to find just sand. 'Sand? Of course...that gourd probably has sand.' She thought as it turned back into the eye and flew away.

'This guy can control the sand. Amazing.' She thought. 'But there's something eerie about him...'

She was brought back to earth when Ibiki yelled. "CANDIDATE 45 AND HIS TEAMMATES PLEASE LEAVE!" He ordered harshly.

Sakura looked at the three were taken out. Then she looked at Naruto who was smiling apologetically at Hinata and then went back to his work. The only thing she made from that was that Hinata offered to let Naruto copy off her work and he refused seeing that just now.

She leaned back and waited for the test to be over and done with. Suddenly, feeling someone stare at her, she turned only to find Sasuke who was doing it.

She stuck her tongue out before turning away. Then, a thought struck her. Turning her paper, over, she drew something on the other side and then carefully looking if ANYONE was watching, she threw a piece of eraser at him.

Stiffening, he turned to glare. Sakura just lifted the paper barely, (and very carefully) for a second and then kept it down when one of the observers raised his head.

But Sasuke saw everything she drew...ABOUT HIM! He was on a chickens body with an arrow pointing to his head written 'Sasuke the gay emo duck who doesn't know how to spell 'I am a brainless anti social retard'

He gritted his teeth. She was far from annoying now. She was teasing him and taunting him (not to mention arguing and fighting) all morning. He then smirked a little.

He actually was starting to like this new Sakura. Well...more like ACCEPTING. The creepy fan-girl was gone and at least he could stand her. Fighting with her...was..fun?

He could have laughed there and then. 'Yeah right. Sakura? Fun? Comedy of the year.' He thought laying his head low.

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO ANNOUNCE THE 10TH QUESTION!" Ibiki yelled. Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'Ten questions? Didn't hear him saying that...damn my ears must be still calloused from that Rock Lee's song.' She rubbed her ears.

"IF YOU DON'T PASS THIS QUESTION, YOU WILL ALL FAIL! Those who wish to leave, please do." He added...*cough* YELLED.

Sakura sighed. 'Is today the official yelling day?' She thought and then looked around. A few left the room but some still stayed. Then after a long stretch of silence... Naruto raised a hand.

"I didn't even ask the question yet but go on ahead." Ibiki allowed him to speak.

"LOOK HERE THEN!" He yelled. "I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID TENTH QUESTION! I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT EVEN IF I HAVE TO STAY GENIN FOREVER BUT I PROMISE YOU, I'LL BE HOKAGE! I'LL NEVER GIVE UP AND I WON'T GET MY TEAMMATES DOWN YOU HEAR ME? CAUSE THAT'S MY NINDO, MY NINJA WAY!"

There was silence before Ibiki started laughing. "You all pass." He said.

Sakura stood up. "WAIT WHAT? WHAT ABOUT THE TENTH QUESTION!" She yelled.

"Well...that WAS the tenth question. for those who stayed behind. You see..we can't have cowards as ninja can we?" He asked.

Sakura grinned.

"SO WE PASS?" She and Naruto yelled, together.

Ibiki nodded. Everyone started cheering when suddenly, out of nowhere, a curtain falls in front of Ibiki and a strange woman appears.

''HEY MAGGOTS! ITS I ANKO AND I SHALL BE CONDUCTING THE SECOND PART OF THIS EXAM!" She yelled.

At once everyone fell quiet. Anko sweatdropped.

"Wrong timing again." Ibiki smirked.

"Grr...JUST FOLLOW ME MAGGOTS!" She yelled.

"Geez. That woman reminds me a a giant purple banshee with a toothache." Sakura muttered as she walked out.

"I hate you and your stupid drawing." Sasuke muttered to her.

"I love you too duck face who doesn't know how to spell 'I am a brainless anti social retard'!" Sakura exclaimed making a face.

Naruto sighed. 'Don't start please..." He said.

* * *

Ibiki went on collecting the papers. Overall, from the looks of it, everyone had done well. Except Naruto of course. Chuckling, he picked up Sakura's paper. He had noticed that this girl finished earlier than any of them.

Then, out of curiosity, he turned it over.

"What's this?" He asked looking at the weird drawing. "Sasuke the gay emo duck who doesn't know how to spell 'I am a brainless anti social retard' ?

* * *

"Nice forest." Sakura muttered.

"Tch. THIS is the forest of death?" Naruto asked. Anko looked at him. "Got a problem with that?" She asked.

"YEAH! IT DOESN'T LOOK THE LEAST SCARY!" he yelled. Suddenly Anko was holding a knife to his neck.

"Better be prepared kid. Its not safe in there." She grinned. Sakura twitched.

"HEY LEGGO OF NARUTO!" She yelled. Anko looked up. "Why? Is he your boyfriend?" She asked.

"HE'S MY TEAMMATE!" She yelled yanking him away. "And lemme tell you, if one of my teammates get hurt, it won't be very nice." She growled. Anko smirked.

"Kinda like your attitude kid." She said rubbing her head. Sakura grinned. "BELIEVE IT LADY THIS GUY'S GONNA BECOME HOKAGE ONE DAY SO DON'T RUIN IT FOR HIM!" She yelled.

Sasuke now felt HIS eye twitch. Sakura...supporting Naruto? He rubbed his ears and eyes. Nope. This was all not a nightmare. He hadn't realized that it was now time to get in with this..scroll or whatever the woman explained.

Sakura took it and then after getting ready, they all went in through the gates. Anko grinned. 'Let's see they make out of this one...' She thought.

* * *

"Okay guys. We need to find a way to stick together. This forest is huge and we need to work together to pass." Sasuke said as soon as they were hidden safely.

Sakura yawned. "What's the password then captain duck?" She asked. Sasuke just glared at her. "DON'T CALL ME THAT PINKY!" He yelled.

"Call you what ducky?"

"CAPTAIN DUCK OR WHATEVER!"

"Why did I hit on your mouth?"

"NO! UCHIHA'S DON'T GET PISSED FOR YOUR INFORMATION!"

"Geez. Talk about being a potty mouth! You seriously gotta wash that mouth of yours!"

"SHUT UP STUPID EXCUSE OF A FEMALE!"

"YOU'RE ASKING FOR A TOOTHLESS MOUTH NOW BUSTER!"

"TRY IT! BESIDES YOU ARE WAY MORE OF A GUY THEN A GIRL ANYWAY!"

"I''M 100% FEMALE SPECIES YOU RETARD EMO DUCK!"

"DUCKS AREN'T EVEN EMO YOU IDIOT! SHOWS HOW SMART YOU ARE!"

"COMPARED TO YOU, I'M A GENIUS! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO ATTEMPT TO COPY IN THE FIRST PART OF THE EXAM!"

"YEAH? LIKE THAT DRAWING OF YOURS IS GONNA GET YOU ANYWHERE!"

"AT LEAST ANYONE WHO MARKS THE PAPER IS NOW GONNA KNOW THAT SASUKE IS A BRAINLESS INVERTEBRATE!"

"DAMN YOU!" Sasuke tackled Sakura and they both started to fight.

"OW STOP THAT! HELP! HELP! I GOT A RAPIST ON ME!" Sakura yelled.

"SOMEONE TAKE THIS WOMAN TO A ZOO!" Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto just watched two fight for a while and then yelled. "WILL YOU BOTH STOP BEING LIKE THAT!"

They stopped fighting and glaring at each other, turned away. Naruto sighed. "I guess I AM the sensible one now." He grinned.

"Geez just decide on a password already!" Sakura muttered. Naruto looked thoughtful. "How about...RAMEN!" He asked.

Sasuke shook his head. "No way you idiot. NO WAY."

Sakura glared at him. "Why not? Its a nice password!"

"Too short. We need a longer one." He said. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Instead of a password, I know what we're gonna do!" She said.

Naruto looked interested. Mainly because he knew he couldn't remember the password.

"Okay then, if we ever seperate, and come back, to verify it is seriously us, the one who separates for example take Naruto, will have to tell his introduction first time they met as a team." Sakura said.

"That's all good but we need a password too. Just in case. Okay then, the password is, 'When does a ninja strike: the ninja waits and strikes at the right moment.' got it?" Sasuke replied.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Fine. Whatever you say though, I'm so NOT saying MY introduction.' She shivered as she remembered that stupid fangirl introduction that consisted of Sasuke.

"Fine then. But you have to say anew introduction then. Go ahead." Sasuke said. Sakura looked thoughtful and then, she did a fake cough.

"My name is Haruno Sakura! My hobbies are taunting Sasuke, reading, trying to look up on new jutsu and stuff. I like all types of food now, but I still prefer sweets although I CAN'T STAND VEGGIES! I also like my village and everything in it except for a certain emo duck. Oh and, I like to stay awake all night."

Sasuke did a little eye twitch.

"I dislike some stuff too. Like...a certain emo duck but I'm sure he's in between like and dislike..., I also dislike some types of veggies. I also dislike...well A LOT OF STUFF! My dream is...um...I don't exactly have a dream yet...but I guess its to protect everyone I like."

Sasuke sighed. "First of all, that introduction was too long. Second, it hardly made any sense. Third...STOP CALLING ME AN EMO DUCK!" He yelled.

Naruto sighed as the two fought...AGAIN. 'Kakashi sensei..for the first time, where the hell are you when we need you?' He thought.

Sakura had changed and from that introduction, it was clear something was up. Up to until now, Sasuke thought she was just acting. But after that new introduction, he was SURE something wasn't right.

Suddenly Naruto made a face. "EEP! TOILET! I GOTTA GO PEE!" He started running in front of a tree.

"GO DO IT AWAY FROM US BAKA!" Sakura kicked him. Naruto scampered away quickly.

"Geez." Sakura muttered sitting down. Sasuke then decided it was a good time to confront her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?' He asked.

"NOTHING! EXCEPT THE FACT THAT I AM STUCK WITH A DUCK!" She yelled, obviously annoyed.

"Does me being around matter so much now?" Sasuke asked. Sakura grinned. "I like taunting people who has chicken butt hair."

"OKAY NOW I HAVE CHICKEN HAIR?" Sasuke yelled.

"Well...your hair resembles both of their butts." Sakura grinned. Sasuke in return glared. "Did Naruto put some of his stupid pills into you or something?" He asked.

"No baka. Its all me!" Sakura said. Sasuke shook his head. "Sakura I know doesn't yell at me. Sakura I know doesn't call me emo pirate or anything else, Sakura I know doesn't go around supporting Naruto." He said.

Suddenly Sakura realized it was all true! Not...

"Mm." She shrugged. "I woke up this morning and felt weird." She replied.

"That's why you changed everything down to your style of clothes?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged again, freaked out as she was, she didn't want to show it.

Sasuke sighing rubbed his temples. Now he was sure he was stuck with this new Sakura who goes around taunting him.

Suddenly he remembered what she had asked him the other day. "Why did you ask who is Madara?" he asked. Sakura looked at him surprised.

"Huh? Oh well..I...I dunno." She answered.

"People don't just make up names like that." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Sakura then burst out laughing. "You seriously are talkative today Sasuke!"

"Because you made me talk. Now answer the question and don't try to drop the question." He ordered. Sakura just lay back on the grass. 'Should I tell him about that dream?' She thought.

"I don't know. I saw a dream you see." She said. Sasuke just looked at her. "I saw..a dream...where I was with a family. I was their daughter. But I wasn't in Konoha. I was somewhere else. In some other village and belonged to some other clan." She said.

Sasuke was now interested. Sakura saw this and continued.

"I could barely walk then so I must've been around 1 years old or something. But everything I saw was...real. Then, in the middle of my happy dream, the day turned to night and the sun turned to an eclipsed moon. Everyone in my clan had died. My sister sacrificed herself to save me and her friend took me away to safety."

She paused for a while. "Then..he caught up with us when we stopped in front of a water fall, a dead end. He asked to give me. She refused. He came closer and closer, until the eclipse wore off. Then she suddenly became powerful and got away. She brought me here to Konoha and gave me to the 3rd hokage where I live with my current parents now."

Sasuke was a bit taken aback by her nightmare. "That is..." He didn't know what to say.

"And the worst thing was...that man...he had your eyes!" She growled. Sasuke turned to her in shock. "W-What?" He said.

"He had a sharingan. It wasn't just any sharingan...the dots were connected and he was too powerful. He killed everyone." She explained. Sasuke frowned...

'That must be the Mangekyo Sharingan.' He realized remembering that Itachi also had it. 'ITACHI!' He gritted his teeth. 'It must've been him!'

"The funny thing is, I don't know whether to believe my dream or not. My parents never had my baby photo's. Just from when I had been 2 years old. And also, I don't resemble either of them. When I ask them however, he wont' say a word."

She sat up. "On the other hand, the people I saw in my dream, especially my mother, resembled a lot."

After being silent for a while, she growled and clutched her head. "I DON'T GET ANY OF THIS!" She screamed.

Sasuke gulped. She was acting like he did when his clan was massacred. "Um...Sakura..." He started.

"I'M GOING INSANE DAMMIT! STOP IT! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" She yelled. Sasuke thought she was screaming because she was upset but then he saw her flushed face.

"H-Hey!" He said pushing her down and feeling her forehead. 'High fever?' He thought. Sakura pushed him off. Sasuke, was taken aback once again. He strength had increased significantly.

"Stop it..." She muttered backing away and then falling down.

Sasuke, slowly walked to her and bent down. Her eyes were closed. 'Sleeping? Or unconscious?' He couldn't decide. Suddenly she snapped her eyes open.

"RAPIST!" She screamed punching him high into the air.

"Oww..." He groaned.

"H-Huh! Sasuke! AAH! I'M SORRY! ARE YOU OKAY? Serves you right for trying to rape a girl..."

"I WASN'T RAPING YOU!"

"You weren't? Oh...sorry..."

* * *

By the time the two worked out, Naruto came back.

"HEY GUYS! SORRY!" He yelled. Sasuke immediately noticed something strange about this Naruto. He threw a kunai.

"LOOK SAKURA CHAN HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" Naruto yelled. Sakura glared at Sasuke. "STOP IT CHICKEN BUTT!" She yelled hugging Naruto. "Come on Naru bunny! Let's go! I was waiting for you all the time!" She squealed.

Sasuke stared at her dumbfounded. What the hell was she doing?

"Naru bunny, remember that you promised to go on a date?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her. "Huh? Oh yeah! Of course!" He said nervously.

"YOU DIDN'T FORGET! That's my boyfriend for everyone! Now show me that new trick you learned! The one which you said will make you jump sideways, up and down and twist upside down!" She squealed.

Sasuke finally got what she was trying to do. Smirking, he sat near a tree.

'Naruto' looked REALLY nervous. "Um..er...listen I can show it to you later kay?" he asked. Sakura faked crying. "WAAAH! YOU AREN'T CALLIG ME BY MY NICKNAME!"

'Naruto' gulped. "N-Nickname? I know! What erm..er..." He muttered. Sakura then yawned. "Enough of having fun. Kill him duck butt." She muttered.

'Naruto' widened his eyes. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO YOUR OWN TEAM..I MEAN BOYFRIEND?" He yelled.

Sasuke took a kunai out. "Huh? Naruto I thought you were the one who said. 'Kill me if you want.' Besides, you are only the 23rd member in our team." He said keeping a straight face.

'Naruto' then backed away. "L-Listen! I am someone else! I'm not that orange dude!" He said transforming back. 'See?"

Sasuke cocked his head. "Eh? Transforming won't save your life you know. Everyone in our village knows one teammate in our team HAS to get killed in the Chuunin exams. You agreed." He said.

The guy just scampered off at this, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sakura then started laughing. "THAT IDIOT! HE TOTALLY FELL FOR IT!" She yelled.

Sasuke smirked. ''I never knew you were this intelligent Sakura." He commented. Sakura stuck her tongue out while making a victory sign. "I figured." She said tossing the stolen scroll to him. "I needed to get close to him."

Sasuke nodded. Then, Naruto came, this time the one tugging on his zipper. "Damn zipper..THERE! GUYS I'M BACK!" He yelled.

"Whats the password?" Sakura asked straightforward. Naruto gulped. ''Er..huh? Its er...well er...um..OH YEAH! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! I like Ichiraku ramen best of all and I dislike-" He started but Sasuke held his hand up.

"Good enough. At least we know he's Naruto." He sighed. "Good you came back. She was driving me crazy."

"Shut up duck face!" Sakura muttered. Now all Sasuke had to do was become a Chuunin and find out why the hell Sakura was suddenly acting...different?

* * *

At the hokage's mansion, Sarutobi was calmly sitting at his desk looking at some papers Minato Namikaze had written about the village. He sighed and looked at the portrait of Jiraya's students. "You told me, the child hope would appear and she has not." He said.

Minato had been one of the brightest pupils, Jiraya's favorite student. As a smile crossed his face, he remembered how mischievous he and Kushina had been. Kushina especially. 'The bloody red Hanabero' was her nickname for her personality.

He slowly touched the photo. It brought back good memories to look at his pupils students.

Suddenly he frowned. The place behind Minato's part of the photo was raised a bit or as he could feel. Suddenly, he realized something. Quickly taking off the glass of the photo frame, he removed the picture.

Sure enough there was a piece of paper. Quickly, he opened it to read as followed:

Name: Sakura Yashimuko.

Clan: Yashimuko. (almost extinct)

Eye technique: The Harikuran.

Points to look for:

* Resembles Amaterasu's looks though hair and eye color may differ.

*Has control over all element but chakra maybe a bit unstable as seal breaks.

*Able to copy kekkei genkai

*Already possesses Rinngan and Byakugan powers in their own eye technique.

*Must look out for sudden chest, stomach and headaches. May indicate that seal is breaking. Also, sudden constant vomiting or nauseousness may indicate that there is a bit of chakra poisoning. She should not use any jutsu until headaches and stomach aches stop along with nauseousness or else she might suffer severely from chakra poisoning. Effects may start showing in two weeks or so,.

*May have a quick personality change when seal is broken.

*Child hope.

Sarutobi re-read it again and again. 'This means...if Sakura is child hope...her foster parents must have known!' He realized and yelled to an ANBU. "BRING ME HARUNO GOZU AND HARUKO NOW!"

* * *

"Well that was easy." Sakura yawned.

"No it wasn't with you embarrassing us." Sasuke muttered as he bit down on the roasted fish. Sasuke glared at him "Geez. I didn't say anything wrong! That guy really DID look like a racoon!" She said.

"I agree! The other one looked like a monkey!" Naruto chuckled swallowing large pieces of fish. Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Two idiots on his team, GREAT.

Pretty soon, the fire was out, the team finished eating and had gone to sleep.

Sasuke though kept awake wondering how crazy the whole day had been. In half an hour or so, he started to feel sleepy. But as he was dozing off, he was re awoken again when he heard cries.

Alarmed, he stood up only to realize Sakura was crying and talking in her sleep. "Stop it...let them go..." She sobbed. Sasuke, hesitantly went near her, not wanting to be punched into the air and being accused of a raper either.

But she was just crying. Sasuke touched her forehead to feel her temperature. At once, he seeing what she was seeing. The killing, the murder, her clan, and the person with the sharingan.

Gasping, he drew back. He heavily sweating. He hadn't believed Sakura truly at first but this was crazy. He felt sick. What he saw was like the time his own clan was massacred.

Suddenly she sat up, wide awake. Putting a hand over her mouth, she stood up and ran near the bushes and started to heave. Sasuke shakily stood up and helped his female teammate until she finally stopped.

Slowly, he sat her down and forced her to drink water. "It's okay." He said. But he knew what she saw was no joke. It was real. She stared at him with sad eyes.

"It really happened. It really happened Sasuke." She whispered before falling unconscious. Laying her down, he had no choice but to go back to sleep. Only this time, he slept next to her.

* * *

**Yes I know. A lot of changes brought. SORRY~! ^^  
**


	4. Orochimaru!

**Sanashii: Editing is damn hard work. ENJOY~!**

* * *

Sakura woke up feeling upset and tired. Her nightmare repeated and this time it wasn't any better. It was worse the second time because she understood most of it.

"You are awake?" Came that voice. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke, leaning against the wall.

"Yeah duck butt, can't you see?" She muttered standing up and walking away. Sasuke quickly followed her.

"You are upset." He commented.

"Am not. I'm just not a morning person." Sakura answered.

"Normally you are screaming with happiness." Sasuke replied.

"That was..." Sakura didn't say anymore.

"Sakura...I saw what happened. Whatever is going on here, it's strange, freaky and needs understanding." Sasuke said. Sakura turned to him. "Then what do you make of it?" She asked.

"It seems your parents lied to you about your true past." Sasuke gave the best thought he could think of. Sakura was silent for a while. "You are right." She said. "Positively right.."

Sasuke smiled/smirked. "Well, best to confront them." He said.

"SURE. I go up to them and yell 'WHY THE HECK DID YOU KEEP MY LIFE FROM ME? Huh?"

"That didn't even make sense."

"Oh now I'm the dumb one!"

"Actually since this morning."

"DUCK BUTT!"

"I guess I could get used to you now."

"WAHAA-Wait what?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"!"

"Still not. Let's go get some food. I'll find it, you cook it."

"I DO ALL THE WORK?"

"You ARE the girl."

"Jeez...if I were a GUY, I would've ripped your lungs apart..."

"Sometimes now I think you are. Just make sure you don't poison me."

"...I hate you."

"Thanks. I see a pond. Go get some fish."

"..."

* * *

Naruto woke up smelling food. "Mmmm. Raaamen..." He muttered opening his eye. Sasuke and Sakura weren't there. He shot up straight. What if the went on a walk? ALONE? BY THEMSELVES! WITH NO ONE THERE!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He screamed.

"Quiet down you orange fluffball! Can't you see I'm concentrating?" Sakura grouched. Naruto grinned. "YOU DIDN'T GO TO SOMEWHERE ALONE!" He hugged her.

"MMF! GET _OFF_!" She yelled. Sasuke who was resting under the tree smirked.

"The billboard of a female gets attacked by an orange fluffball with yellow head fur. News of the day." He said.

"Shut it or else I will SERIOUSLY poison your food!" Sakura threatened pushing Naruto away.

Naruto rubbed his head. "So you still are anti Sasuke?" He asked.

"YEP! I AM STILL ANTI DUCK BUTT!" She yelled flashing a thumbs up. Sasuke glared.

"I'm starving! What's for breakfast?" Naruto asked.

"Roasted fish, apples and blueberry juice." Sakura grinned. "Took me a full two hours of work!" She glared at Sasuke. "Unlike someone I know."

"Hey I used my sharingan to detect if the food was poisonous or not. You should thank me." Sasuke muttered.

"I COULD'VE POISONED YOU YEAH!" Sakura yelled.

Naruto grinned. "You know Sasuke. I am starting like this new Sakura better."

"..."

* * *

"This is indeed a disappointing thing." Sarutobi shook his head. Haruko and Gozu bowed their heads.

"We are sorry hokage sama. But we felt it wasn't time for her yet." Haruko explained.

"Either way the seal has already broken and Sakura demands answers. Once this Chuunin exams are done with, she will want to hear your explanation.'' he said taking a long drag on his pipe.

Haruko nodded. "We were expecting-" She started but then the door flung open and an ANBU entered. "SIR! TROUBLE! A CHUUNIN CANDIDATE WAS FOUND DEAD! HIS FACE WAS GONE!"

Sarutobi widened his eyes. The only person who knew the face stealing jutsu was...

"DAMN ITS THAT OROCHIMARU! SEND ANBU AND ANKO AFTER THEM IMMEDIATELY!" He yelled. Gozu looked out of the mansion. "Sakura is there! She could be.." He said nothing more but everyone was worried.

"This is bad. Orochimaru had raided Minato's work before he left. He stole some documents so he-" Sarutobi started.

Haruko just cried. "Sakura we are sorry!" She wailed.

* * *

Traveling through the forest all the while, Sakura kept on getting a sense of dread.

"Stop." She finally said. The boys looked at her questionably but she silenced them. "Someone is following us." She whispered.

"You are right kukukukuku." A weird guy came in front of them.

"W-Who are you?' Naruto asked.

"I need the earth scroll you have. Hand it over and be done with." _He _said. Sakura wasn't exactly sure he was a male or a female.

"Hey move you shemale!" She growled.

The guy snickered. "You need this?" He asked holding up the heaven scroll.

"Erm..don't we need that thing Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura pouted. "I guess we have to fight this guy after all." She muttered.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "Shemale?"

"Well yeah. It looks like it."

"Disrespectful brat." The person said. The next thing Sakura knew, she hit her back against a tree had had her breath knocked out.

"SAKURA CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm fine!" She said throwing kunai at the guy girl.

The person stretched him/herself to avoid it.

"Aw man. This is like a bad nightmare!" Sakura groaned.

Sasuke made handseals. "FIRESTYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" He yelled. The person made his way over to Sakura.

"NO! NO FIRE! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke released the fire. She jumped to a tree branch to avoid the jutsu. "YOU DAMN CHICKEN HAIRED DUCK FACED IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO FRY ME?" She screamed.

"No." Sasuke muttered sweatdropping.

"BUT YOU AIMED THAT AT ME!"

"... No but on the second thought say I was." Sasuke sighed taking out shurikans and throwing it at the creepy stretchy guy.

"Duck butt I SWEAR. When we get out of this mess I'll roast you and feed you to the vultures!" Sakura cursed a huge vein popping on her temple.

"Oooh I'm scared." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"GUYS HELP!" Naruto yelled.

The two looked over to Naruto who was hanging from a kunai. The person had his shirt lifted up...

"AAAH! DON'T RAPE MY BEST FRIEND!" Sakura yelled punching the person, making him go a couple of meters back.

"Phew. Thanks Sakura chan. And by the way, he wasn't trying to rape me." Naruto said.

"I know. I just did that to get attention." She grinned.

"So that he will turn to you and forget me! OOOOHH." Naruto said. Sasuke mentally slapped himself on the forehead. TWO idiots on his team driving him crazy even in the most critical time.

"Sasuke!" Sakura said pushing him down just in time the guy's neck extended near him.

"H-He was trying to bite me?" Sasuke muttered. Sakura slapped him. ''Snap put of it and concentrate baka! Or I will seriously roast you!" She said.

Sasuke sighed. "If you stop your idiocy." He said.

"It's a deal now concentrate!" She said standing up. Sasuke realized she was upset. This guy probably was bad news.

She held her hand out. "I'll toss you into the air so fast you'll see stars. Me and Naruto that is." She said. Sasuke nodded and grabbed their hands.

"SHANOROO!"

"TAKE THIS SHEMALE!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke swung his hands around and trapped the guy around the tree trunk.

"GAH! YOU BRATS!" He yelled as he realized Sasuke used the metal wires.

"Fire style, fireball jutsu!" He said. This time, he watched the snake like guy burn.

"Oh shit..SASUKE GET OUT OF THERE!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke just stood there as the guy walked out alive from what happened.

"Very niccccce of you to .. TRY todefeat me...My name is Orochimaru." He said.

Sasuke took a step back, frozen in fear.

"Naruto get out! Make whatever traps you can!" She ordered running to Sasuke's aid. Naruto obeyed, fear in his eyes.

"This is as far as you go!" Sakura growled. Orochimaru or so his name was smiled. "Oh?" He asked stepping forward.

"DAMN IT SASUKE STAND UP!" She yelled. "I'll show you something...interesssssting." He said looking straight into their eyes.

"Shit!" She cursed as she saw their own deaths. She fell, paralyzed with fear.

"Dammit Sakura..." Sasuke growled as Orochimaru neared her with a long katana in his arm, one which he puked out.

He put it to her neck. "Kiss your life good bye." He said.

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke yelled stabbing himself on the knee and kicking Orochimaru away. Then he grabbed her in bridal position and ran.

"Sasuke! I already set the bombs! Run!" Naruto yelled lighting one and throwing it to Orochimaru.

But Orochimaru thought otherwise and threw a kunai to his leg.

"DAMMIT!" Sasuke yelled. "Sasuke! Sasuke are you alright?" Sakura asked finally seeing him hurt.

Naruto ran over to help his friend and suddenly realized something. "THE BOMBS!" He yelled.

Too late. The whole area around them...exploded...

* * *

As Sarutobi, Haruko and Gozu watched, a large area in the forest of death exploded, followed by a larger ring outside and then another larger one following it. Then everything was calm...except for the smoke that was rising up.

"Sakura...no..." Haruko said tears steaming down her face. Sarutobi gritted his teeth. "Curse that Orochimaru..." He said. "Hold on a sec. Does Orochimaru use paper bombs? I mean...he is freaky enough to be proud not to use those simple techniques..." Gozu said.

Sarutobi looked up. "Even if some genins blew those up, I'd say he'd be dead by now. He has to be." He said.

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes. She was surprised to find that she wasn't injured. Not in any way at all. She shuddered. Suddenly she realized a white thing was around them...a halo?

A jutsu..

She turned back to see the boys staring at her. "Umm...protective shield no jutsu..thingy?" She laughed weakly.

"We need some explanation." Naruto muttered. Sasuke shrugged. He heard what was up with her and didn't need to hear anymore. HOwever Sakura sat down to explain.

"When the sage of six paths created the ninja world, he expected peace. His two sons were supposed to carry his job after that. But then...trouble went up. The older brother was the heir of the Uchiha, the younger brother of the Senju. Little did they know of their father who actually had a daughter elder to them who created the Yashimuko clan."

Naruto cocked his head slightly to one side.

"For years they fought. We Yashimuko were one of the most powerful at that time but we hated war so we hid instead of taking any side. As time passed, we were forgotten. However, Madara Uchiha, the person who created Konoha along with Hashirama found us after he lost to become Hokage."

She stopped to take a breath before continuing.

"The day I was born was a shock I suppose. I was supposed to be some child hope whatever." She muttered.

"About when I started walking on my own two feet this Uchiha Madara discovered our weakness. The lunar eclipse that happens once in every thousand years. It was once in a lifetime opportunity. He couldn't let it go. He..He massacred our clan..."

"My sister sacrificed her own life to save me and placed me in her friend's care. Yukiko was her name. She felt I needed a place to live and grow until time so she brought me here to Konoha where I met you guys."

Naruto nodded. "Thats it Sakura chan."

"YEP! YOU BELIEVE IT! Unlike a certain duck butt I know." Sakura turned to Sasuke.

"HEY WATCH WHO YOU ARE TALKING TO!" He yelled.

Sakura stuck her tongue out. "I got the scroll the sick snake had." She grinned tossing it to him.

"That explains your behavior Sakura chan!" Naruto hit his head. "You were an awesome shinobi from distant clan with the coolest unknown jutsu!"

"Let's go." Sasuke said grabbing Sakura's hand and walking away. Naruto noticed she didn't mind despite her change but didn't say anything.

They stopped in front of the building and took a deep breath before entering.

* * *

**-A- Took so long I know. Enjoy!  
**


	5. The sand siblings and Harikuran

**Sanashii: HI AGAIN EVERYONE! WELCOME BACK! THIS IS EDITED YEP!  
**

**Itachi: I hate this place. Why me?**

**Sanashii: Cause like I said earlier, fans luv ya. And the more you appear, the more review I get.**

**Itachi: NANI? SO YOU ARE TELLING ME YOU ARE USING ME?**

**Sanashii: Yeah but i'm not robbing your money or anything.**

**Itachi: Sheesh. **

**Sanashii: Oh that reminds me! I'd like to mention a friend of mine here. Her name is Konnichia yoshi-chan and I'd like to thank her for making a lot of reviews! Please make sure you all read her fanfics too! They are awesome!**

**Itachi: Konnichia yoshi-chan?**

**Sanashii: Yep. Now what are you supposed to say?**

**Itachi: Read and review...I hate my life.**

**(Hears Sasuke's laughing backstage. Itachi runs off to kill him. ^_^)**

* * *

"Steady now. Open the scroll." Sakura told Naruto. "Yeah." He said opening the scroll. A puff of smoke appeared and Iruka stood there. "Hi guys!" He said.

"Iruka sensei!" The 3 chorused surprised. "Yeah it's me alright. I've been in here the whole time and whenever a genin opens the scroll until they are out of the forest, I come out a kill them." He said.

Naruto got ice rushing down his spine, Sasuke's eye twitched and Sakura smiled nervously. "You may proceed to your rooms here now. There you will stay until the end of the week." Iruka said. "Thank you sensei." Sakura said following him.

As they went into the mansion farther, they saw a red haired, creepy, emotionless kid with the word 'love' scarred above his eye, a blonde girl with a huge fan and a guy dressed in all black with weird face-paint.

"These, are the sand siblings. Gaara, Temari and Kankuro. Have fun talking and no fighting. Bye!" Iruka said poofing away. Gaara glared at them. And Sasuke...glared back with equal venom.

A tense silence followed for a while and then Kankuro and Naruto yelled, "I CAN'T TAKE THIS SILENCE ANYMORE!" Gaara turned back to glare at kankuro while Sasuke did the same to Naruto. Sakura shook her head. "Idiots." She said.

Temari turned to her. "Your teammates are a pain in the bum too?" She asked. "Yeah. Naruto that is." She said. "Aww Sakkura chan.." Naruto said feeling embarresed. Temari pointed to Kankuro. "He's the same." Kankuro glared at her.

Gaara stared at Sakura. 'This girl...she had an enormous amount of chakra. Who...is she?' He thought. Sakura noticed the intense stare she was receiving from Gaara. "Hi there! My name is Sakura. You must be Gaara!" She said.

Gaara glared at her but she took no note of this. In her dream, she had seen him with a one-tailed scary beast whom the woman identifyed as the one tailed Shukuku. She felt compassion and sympathy for him and knew he was abused by the villagers as Naruto had been.

Naruto yawned. "I'm really tired. Can we rest? And I need some food! I'm starving!" he said. Sakura shook her head. Sasuke just raised his eyebrow before saying, "I need rest too." Sakura sweatdropped. "

She looked at Gaara and smiled at him. Before entering her room, she said, "Say hi to Shukuku for me." She then closed the door leaving an Awe-ed Kankuro and Temari and a surprised Gaara. 'How does she know? This is...unnatural...did she sense it? No...she couldn't have...but then...how?' He thought.

* * *

(In Sakura's appointed room)

* * *

"Woah." She said seeing a huge tray loaded with delicacies on a table. "Nice welcome. They probably think I'm an idiot." She muttered making a handseal. "Release genjutsu." She said and the huge tray poofed away revealing a tray with simple rice balls covered with curry and dango by the side followed by some tea.

She ate a little rice and drank the tea. She then looked out of the window and saw a nice view of the forest. "Calm on top but danger in the bottom." She murmured remembering the fight with orochimaru.

"What did that freaky snake guy want anyway? Did he...want my powers or...Sasuke's powers both?" She asked herself realizing he attacked her and Sasuke more than Naruto.

"I wonder...if he knows..." She said getting suspiscious. Suddenly, there was a knock on her room. "Enter." She said.

The door opened and Haruko and Gozu entered. "Mom? Dad?" She asked. "Sakura, we need to tell you something. It's about your past." Haruko said.

Sakura sighed. "It's okay. I already know." She said. "Huh? But how?" Gozu asked. Sakura closed her eyelids.

* * *

(In the forest of death.)

* * *

Anko gritted her teeth. "Tch. That snake." She muttered. An ANBU looked at her. "What do we do now?" He asked. They were at the place the explosions occured and there was no sign of Orochimaru except for a few sheddings and paper bombs.

"Shit." She said. "He is such a gay asshole." "Please watch your tongue. Sarutobi Sama will get really angry. Kids maybe around." Another ANBU, a woman said.

The male ANBU turned to her. "Fine. But that's not the issue here. Orochimaru the gay snake who looks like a bitchy whore is." he said.

Suddenly, the bush rustled and Kiba, Hinata and Shino came out. "Eh? ANBU?" Kiba asked. Hinata looked at them. "I-I heard them s-say A-asshole, g-gay a-and s-shit. T-The others I could not pick up.." She said.

Kiba looked at her. "Eh? What is ah-sole?" He asked. Shino raised an eyebrow behind his glasses. "May be it's an expression of utter nervousness. Gay does sound like one."

Anko and the the 2 ANBU's froze. "What was the thing you said about kids?" Anko asked wide-eyed. "Hokage sama is so gonna kill us." The male ANBU said. "I'm outta this." The woman said.

Anko rushed over to the kids and said. "H-Hey! Do me a favour kids. D-Don't use those words! They are...um...grown up words!" Kiba crossed his hands on his chest.

"I don't know. Those words seem really cool to us. We can use them. No biggie." He said. "NO! I mean...um...I'll tell you how to get out of here!" Anko said. "Promise not to use those words until you are above 16 and I will tell!"

Shino stared at them. "Deal." He said. Anko gave them a map of the forest. "Here is the map! The red spots drawn are traps and all so avoid them!" She said.

"Thanks!" Kiba said taking the map. "Come on guys!" He said. The other two followed him, away from the ANBU's and Anko.

"Phew. That was close." She said. "Umm...Anko?" The female ANBU said. "Yeah?" Anko said. "Now that the map is gone...how are we going to know the traps?" She asked quietly.

Anko opened her eyes wide. "NOOOO!" She screamed loud enough to scare off all the birds that were sitting the trees around them.

* * *

(Back with Sakura)

* * *

"I see." Haruko said looking down. "I knew instantly she was a great leader so I didn't doubt what she said. She proved it was true when i fought Orochimaru." Sakura said.

Gozu sighed. "Okay. From now on, we are no longer your parents Sakura. The hokage orders you to live separately fom us." He said. "Huh?" Sakura asked. "After the preliminary rounds, you will be escorted to another home. Yukiko returned with two more survivors."

"Yukiko. So I'll be staying with her.." She repeated. "Yes. It appears she was in Konoha to help with something when the masserce happened." Gozu said.

"I'm so sorry it has to be this way." Haruko said. "Sorry...Sakura." Gozu said exiting the room. Haruko looked at Sakura one last time before leaving.

As soon as they left, a tear rolled down Sakura's cheek. This followed by another and then soon, she was sobbing. She lay down on her bed, her face buried in the pillow.

The door creaked open slowly and Sasuke looked in the room. As he guessed, Sakura was crying. He had seen Haruko and Gozu entering and leaving the room and he figured they must've discussed about that topic.

As Sakura sensed Sasuke, she looked up at him with a tear-streaked face. She quickly wiped the tears away. "Oh...Sasuke. Didn't see you there." She said her voice still quivering from all the crying.

Sasuke went over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Sakura. They talked about it didn't they?" He asked. "Yeah...what else duck butt?" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked down. "I see." "Oww!" Sakura said putting her hands over her eyes. "Huh? Sakura what's wrong?" He asked. Suddenly he saw blood seeping through her hands. "My eyes! They hurt!" She shrieked.

"I'll get some water!" Sasuke said rushing out of the room. He came back minutes later with a washcloth and a bowl of water. Sakura still had her hands over her eyes.

"Come on let me see." He said trying to remove her hands. "It hurts!" Sakura wailed. Naruto happenned to pass by and when he saw Sakura's condition, he rushed into the room.

"Sakura chan! what happened?" He said really worried. "I don't know Naruto! My eyes hurt!" Sakura sobbed as more blood seeped through her hands. "Naruto. I think something is really wrong. Her eyes started hurting all of a sudden." Sasuke said.

"Do you think...she might be losing her sight?" Naruto asked. "No. If that's the case, her vision must've been blurry from the start." Sasuke said. Suddenly, Sakura's body stopped moving and she fell backwards from her sitting position on the bed.

Sasuke caught her and gently placed her on the bed. Sakura's hand fell back to reveal bloodstained eyes which were shut. She was unconscious. "I'll go get the hokage!" Naruto yelled rushing out of the room.

Minutes later, he was back with Sarutobi and some medic nins. They cleaned all the blood covering Sakura's eyes and then, attempted to open her eyelids. What they saw was shocking.

A strange patterned pupil was in place of her usual green ones. It looked like the sharingan but the comma's were joined in a crystal shape and was bluish with a purple tinge. Sarutobi swallowed hard. "The first stage of the Harikuran." He whispered.

He then told the medics to leave after they wrapped a bandage over her eyes and shut the door. "She activated the Harikuran." he said loud enough for the boys to hear. "Huh?" Naruto said. "She activated her clans eye technique." Sarutobi said. "The first stage." Sasuke stared at Sakura who was still unconscious. "It must have been activated from a mixture of emotions." He said.

"Yes. For now, all we can do now is hope she will be okay. We can't do anthing more." Sarutobi said leaving. Naruto took another look at Sakura before also leaving. Sasuke put a blanket over her very cold body and closed the cutains.

He looked at her face and smiled. Then without thinking he planted a kiss on her forehead before going out.

* * *

**Sanashii: There it is people! Hope you like it! Unfortunately for fans, Itachi refused to show up so here is dei-dei muffin!**

**Deidara: MY NAME IS DEIDARA! NOT DEI-DEI MUFFIN!**

**Sanashii: Whatever. Some fans request that name to be called while you are on.**

**Deidara: I'LL KILL THOSE STUPID FANS UN!**

**Sanashii: You better not cause fans mean reviews.**

**Deidara: Fine. Read and review un.**

**Sanashii: WAAAAIT! One moment, this chapter wasn't changed much during the change and all! THANK YO NEE!  
**


	6. The peliminary rounds

**Sanashii: Hello! This chapter has been EDITED!  
**

**Deidara: Hi un.**

**Sanashii: Yeah well...Itachi had disappeared without a trace so dei dei muffin's gonna stay here for a while.**

**Deidara: How many times do I have to tell you...MY NAME IS DEIDARA! D-E-I-D-A-R-A. DEIDARA!**

**Sanashii: Whatever. You were saying?**

**Deidara: Read and Review cause then I'll be here for nothing.**

**Sanashii: ENJOY!**

* * *

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and shut them quickly as the bright sunlight covered his face. He sat up on the bed and the first thing that came to his mind was Sakura. She had been unconscious for 4 days straight with no movement. He put on his shirt and quickly went to her room.

He knocked on the door softly but when there was no response, he quietly opened it.

Sakura was still unconscious. He went in and slowly sat down beside her. Her really long pink hair was spread and bangs were on her forehead. 'Wait a minute, Sakura doesn't have that long hair and she had no bangs.' He thought suspiciously.

He narrowed his eyes. Her skin was noticeably paler though no change to her large forehead.. . Suddenly the door opened and Sarutobi came in. "I knew you would be here." He said smiling.

Sasuke shook his head. "It's not like that..." He couldn't say anymore. Sarutobi's smile grew wider and he walked over to Sakura. "Hmm...the metamorphises had taken place." He said thoughtfully.

"Metamorphises?" Sasuke asked. "It is a change that happens to a Yashimuko when they activate their Harikuran. The change is permanent. Nevertheless, it's perfectly okay." Sarutobi said going away.

Once he was out, Sasuke sighed. "He scared me for a second..." He muttered. Suddenly Sakura groaned and raised her hand. "Any one here?" She asked moving it through the air.

Sasuke held it. "Yeah?" He said. "Sasuke? What's wrong with my eyes?" Sakura asked. "It'll be okay, I think." He said removing the bandages. Once it was removed, Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes were greener and more sparkling. She smiled at him and frowned when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

"What...happened?" She asked. "Uh...hokage sama said you went under a metamorphises. It happens when you activate your Harikuran." Sasuke said. "Oh. I activated it." Sakura said. "How are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"Other than being hungry, I'm okay." Sakura said. Come on, we'll have to go for breakfast. Sasuke said reaching his hand out. Sakura took it and they both went out, not realizing they were still holding hands...

While walking through the hall, they saw Naruto, looking sleepy and cranky. But once he saw Sakura, he snapped out of his trance and yelled. "SAKURA CHAN! YOU'RE OKAY!" And practically hugged her so hard, she choked.

Sasuke's reaction was, prying Naruto off her before she could die of lack of oxygen. "Careful dobe! She'll be hurt!" He said.

Naruto grinned. "Ooh! Lover boy! Smack Samck slurrp!" He said making kissy sounds. Sasuke and Sakura glared at him.

"Shut up furball!" She growled.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted.

A vein popped on Sakura's forehead. "STOP SAYING THAT ANNOYING WORD WHICH HAS NO MEANING DUCKBUTT!" She yelled.

"Shut up. I have a headache." Sasuke rubbed his temples.

"I heard about Sakura chan's metamorphises from the old man." Naruto said. "C'mon! Breakfast is ready!"

Sakura shook her head. "Same old Naruto." She murmured following them. At the hall, Sakura Sasuke and Naruto chose some food and sat down at a table.

"You won't believe what happened to Sasuke teme while you were unconscious!" Naruto said. "What happened?" Sakura asked looking around nervously. Just a few Jounins were here but they were staring at her. Shuddering she looked away.

"Sasuke teme was constantly attacked by Ino. It was hiliarious! Sasuke teme would always have to hide when he sensed her! Boy it was a hoot!" Naruto continued laughing while Sasuke kept on glaring at him with the I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-stop look.

Suddenly, an all too familiar yell burst through the room. "OH MY BEAUTIFUL CHERRYBLOSSOM! HOW LONG HAVE I NOT SEEN YOU!" Lee yelled rushing over to her. "YOUR BEAUTY EQUALS OF NOTHING OF THIS GENERATION! YOU ARE LIKE A BEAUTIFUL LOTUS IN A POND SURROUNDED BY MANY OTHERS! ONLY YOU ARE UNIQUE! PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Sasuke glared at bushy brows. "Back off." He ordered.

"Make me!" Lee shot back.

"You can't force her to become your girlfriend!"

"Who said I'm forcing her? I'm begging!"

Ino watched in daze. "Hey forehead what happened to you?" She asked eying her up and down.

"Ehe! My fairy godmother granted my wish!" Sakura joked.

Ino felt her friends hair. Not that stiff as she felt before but silky SMOOTH.

"Okay spill! What conditioner did you use?" The Yamanaka girl asked. Sakura laughed. 'I didn't use any." She answered. "DON'T LIE!" Ino ordered.

Naruto yawned. "I can't bear anymore of this meal of one riceball and tea everyday!"

"It just for today. Then there will be the preliminary rounds and then we are back home." Sakura said.

"Preliminary round?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. Hokage sama will tell you later!" Sakura said.

Sasuke stood up. "I'm finished! Let's go for a walk around this place." He said. Naruto nodded. "Good idea!" he grinned.

Sakura shook her head. "Uh uh. I'm going back to my room." She said.

AT that moment Sarutobi entered. "Hmm looks like everyone returned. We can start the third part of the exams now I suppose." He said. Anko who was right beside him yawned. The other two ANBU just stood there. They had enough of a fright through the dense jungle...

Hey guys! We just returned! How was the forest and whoa..." Kiba said looking at her. Sakura hid her face in her hands. "Don't get a crush on me. I hate my new look." She grumbled. "Nah. I have Akamaru to look after and...WAIT! AKAMARU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Kiba said.

Suddenly the dog came running out of the nowhere barking. "Oh don't do that boy! Do you know how much I was worried? Why I'll kill those gay assholes who took you away!"

Sarutobi, Anko and the ANBU's widened their eyes. "Oops." Kiba said. Anko growled. "Where did you hear those words?" Sarutobi asked. Kiba pointed at Anko.

"ANKOO!" Sarutobi screamed. "I'm outta here!" She yelled running away. The other male ANBU also ran away while the female shook her head.

Sakura looked down as she saw Kabuto enter with his teammates. 'Damn! Its him. I have this damn feeling something is wrong..'

Sasuke looked at her.

"Thinking Kabuto will kill us all?" He asked "Eeh? How did you know?" Sakura asked. "It's written all over your face." Sasuke said. "Curiosity killed the cat huh? Well, yeah. I mean it's so strange that he's not here. I've seen one of his battles and he was amazing! I wonder what is keeping him." She said.

"You are suspicious?" He asked.

Sakura gulped. "Nevermind." She said. Sasuke raised his eyebrow. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked. "Well...actually..." Suddenly she sensed a strong amount of chakra.

She smiled. "You can come out, Gaara of the sand." She said. The sand boy appeared behind her. Sasuke narrowed his eyes but kept his mouth shut.

"I need to talk to you." Gaara said pointing at Sakura. Sakura looked and Sasuke and then at him. "Umm...okay." She said standing up and following him outside the room.

Once at a safe distance, Gaara stopped and said, "I'll come straight to the point. How...do you know about the one tailed shukuku?" Sakura gulped. 'Heck! How in the world can I tell him I have the Harikuran? This is..."

"I'm waiting for an explanation. I asked Shukuku but he refused to know you." Gaara said. "Umm...hehe...I just...sensed your chakra?" Sakura said laughing nervously. Gaara glared at her. "Don't you think away by lying." he said.

"BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!" Sakura said. 'If that's the case, she's more advanced than the Inuzuka clan. Who in the world is she?' He thought. "Okay...can I go?" Sakura asked. When she attempted to leave, Gaara commanded the sand to attack her.

Instinct it was, Sakura activated the Harikuran and dodged it. Gaara widened his eyes. "That's...what is that?" He asked.

Sakura realized her eye technique was on so she de-activated it. "It's my eye technique." She said. "I am actually from the once thought extinct Yashimuko clan. I am one of the 4 survivors. The you technique you just saw can only be activated for a few people."

Gaara stood there with a shocked expression on his face then said, "Then you will be a worthy opponent." With this, he disappeared. Sakura twitched. "All that scaring...just to see if I'm worthy enough? What a jerk!" She said returning.

Sasuke was waiting patiently until she returned, all the while Naruto was complaining about the preliminary rounds. When he saw Sakura make her way towards them he turned. "What happened?" He asked.

Before she could answer an ANBU appeared right in front of them.

"The hokage wishes you 2 at the peliminary round arena. I seems students have returned earlier so it will be conducted today." He said. Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke nodded and rushed towards the arena.

At the arena, each team stood in a line. Naruto stood in the front of their line while Sakura at the last. She wanted to see if Kabuto was here. She sighted him and frowned. 'There he is. What is he up to?' She thought.

"Alright. I congratulate all who made it out. *Cough* So, the rule for now is *cough cough* anyone *cough* who wants to quit, leave*cough cough*" The Procter said.

"What's with that guy?" Ino asked quietly, mostly to herself. Sakura suspicions were confirmed when Kabuto raised his hand. "All right. I'll leave." He said turning back and going.

"Hey! Kabuto! What's wrong?" Naruto asked "Naruto san I can't put my life in danger. I was nearly killed 5 times in the forest. I can't now. Besides, I am real tired. I can't make it." He said going away.

At this point Sakura raised her hand. "Why is is that way!" She asked.

Everyone turned to her. Including Kabuto.

"We made it so far and you are telling anyone who doesn't have the guts to skip it?" She asked.

The hokage looked at the girl and smiling he whispered something in the ANBU's ear. He delivered the message to the Proctor who nodded.

"Okay listen *cough* The hokage decided to change this year chuunin preliminary rounds. Every Chuunin should fight. *cough*"

Kabuto glared at Sakura who smirked.

"All right. *cough* The first opponents names will be *cough* displayed on the *cough cough cough* board." The procter said.

The names started moving and stopped at :Yoroi Akado vs Sasuke Uchiha.

"Alright. *cough* the rest*cough* go up the balcony. As everyone started moving Sakura whispered "Good luck duck butt or face death" And went away. Sasuke smirked. "Hn." He said.

As Yoroi faced Sasuke, the Procter said "No rules just fight. Whoever wins, get's the last round. Fight!"

* * *

**Sanashii:I CAN'T TAKE ALL THIS EDITING!  
**

**Sasori: So write a letter.**

**Sanashii: To dear who?**

**Sasori: Deer.**

**Sanashii: Dear dear? What is that...WHAT? YOU IDIOT!  
**

**Sasori: Read and review.  
**


	7. End of the peliminary rounds

**Sanashii: Yo everyone! Here's my new edited chap... Yeah Sasori quit too. Seems like the akatsuki don't want to stay up here. That's okay! Naruto kun is gonna be here!**

**Naruto: Hi everyone! Dattebyo!**

**Sanashii: Dattebyo? Ya know that words been bothering me. Your mom uses weird words too. Jiraya sama told me she uses the word 'tteban' thought I purely have no idea what it means! I think dattebyo means '****believe it' right? You couldn't be like that I mean you may look like your dad but your habbits are like your mom but seriously? Even her speech? Tell me it means 'believe it' **

**Naruto: Dattebyo has no meaning! It's just a verbal tactic I have. I'm an impatiant talker like my mom!**

**Sanashii: *jaws drop* you...really...take after your mom. She was...a tomboy and beat up boys all the time. hardly believe she and your dad got together. Anyway, say what you have to.**

**Naruto: I think I'd look greater with red hair huh?**

**Sanashii: HEY! **

**Naruto: Sorry! Read and review!...Do you think I'd look better as a girl? I'll look more hot with girls right? I wonder if I can drink to make myself cooler.**

**Sanashii: NO! BAKA!**

**(Sorry we're having technical difficulties)**

* * *

Sasuke stared and Yoroi. Yoroi snickered. ''What's the matter? I heard uchiha's attack headfirst." he said. Sasuke closed his eyes. "You've got the wrong description of uchiha's than." He said. "Idiot."

Yoroi growled. "I'LL ATTACK FIRST THAN!" He yelled extending his arm. Sasuke jumped back but Yoroi managed to hit his arm.

"Tch. Weak." He said. Suddenly Sasuke felt his chakra had somewhat dropped, even by little. 'Darn! How did this happen? Was it because, he hit me?' he thought. "I'll have to check." He murmured going near him again. This time, he allowed the guy to hit him.

'He really does observe chakra! What can I do?' Sasuke thought realizing his chakra had gone down again.

Sakura observed the battle closely. 'It seems Sasuke figured out the technique as well. That Yoroi guy...his chakra is of a strange type.' She thought gripping the railings of the balcony. Ino walked over to Sakura.

"Hey forehead. Even though you changed and all with your looks, I'll be making sure Sasuke kun doesn't fall for you." She said. Sakura just observed the battle. "Ino. What you are saying doesn't concern her. She is not the Sakura you know anymore." Kakashi said.

"Eh? You fainted the minute you saw her! You even thought she was someone else for pete sake! Remember?" Ino said.

Kakashi sweatdropped as he remembered.

_Flashback._

_Kakashi walked over to them. "YO!" He said. "Kakashi sensei! Boy am I glad to see you again!" Naruto said. "All the sensei's are supposed to watch the battle?" Sasuke asked...actually more of a statement. "Yeah. Wait where is Sakura? Did she..." Kakashi asked._

_"Nah Sakura chan went to the bathroom to braid her hair. She says it get's on her nerves when the hair is loose streaming all over her shoulders." Naruto said. "Steaming all over her shoulders?" Kakashi asked._

_At the moment, Sakura came. Her now long hair was neatly braided back and she had once again tied her headband to her forehead. "Guys I-Oh...hi sensei." Sakura said once she saw Kakashi._

_Kakashi stared wide eyed at his student who now had paler skin, her eyes were lighter green, her hair REALLY long and her face, a more serious looking one. He collasped._

_"Kakashi sensei!" Sakura said rushing over to him. Sasuke and Naruto also bent down. "Hey sensei. You okay?" Naruto asked. Kakashi opened his eyes and took out a kunai. "Get away! You aren't the real Sakura! What have you done with my student?" He said jumping up._

_Sakura sighed. "Sensei...it's me." She said. "Prove it!" Kakashi said. Sakura raised her fist and punched him...real hard. It sent him flying through the air and he rolled down the stairs and landed the floor with a thud. "That...was supposed to be a soft punch..." Sakura said shuckling nervously._

_"Unfortunately you forgot you have superhuman strength." Sasuke whispered. Sakura gulped."Oops." She said. Sasuke shook his head._

_End of flashback_

Kakashi. "Yeah. I remember all right. But still...she isn't who she used to be. You were both friends before right?" He asked. Ino gasped. "No I am not!" She said.

Sakura sighed. She turned around. "Ino. Who said we're not friends?" She asked. "I know I said we're rivals but that doesn't mean we hate each other more...do we?" Ino widened her eyes and slowly looked down.

They looked at the match again. Sasuke was injured and was lying on the floor. The guy was running towards him. Ino began to scream. Naruto started yelling.

Gripping the railings, Sakura leaned forward and yelled. "SASUKE GET UP AND FIGHT!" At this, Sasuke's eyes shot up and he dodged.

Ino turned to look at her friend. "How did you...he listened to you..." She muttered.

"Nah I told him I'll kill him." Sakura chuckled.

"I don't think that's why he shot up the moment you screamed him name." Ino muttered again, clearly upset. Sakura had told her before how Sasuke had defended her while going to that escort mission...

Sasuke, managed to bring the person down with the lion combo, the one he 'borrowed' from Lee. He looked up and the grinning Sakura and smirked. 'That idiot..' He thought standing up and walking towards the stairs.

"The *winner* is Uchiha Sasuke. Next.." He looked at the board.

"Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka."

Sasuke stopped at this. As Sakura passed him, he turned slightly. "Good luck." he whispered before continuing up. Sakura smiled. Ino saw this and glared at them

As the proctor announced to start, Ino doubled the intensity of her glare. "Listen forehead, you may have changed and all. But you will not win!" She declared.

Sakura just yawned. "I don't CARE Ino. You can have that duck for all I care." She said looking away. Sasuke twitched his ear.

"Idiot..." He muttered. Naruto looked at him but didn't say anything.

Ino was pissed. "WHAT'S WITH THAT ATTITUDE?" She yelled. Sakura shrugged casually. "Can we fight?" She asked.

"DAMN YEAH!" Ino screamed lunging at the girl. Sakura moved aside easily. 'Wow that was easy..' She thought.

Ino tried to punch again but in vain. To the viewers, Ino was hopelessly TRYING to hurt her and Sakura was just stepping aside.

"DAMN IT STOP PLAYING AROUND!" Ino yelled throwing kunai at her. Sakura didn't make any attempt to dodge. She caught them easily. Even though she wasn't trained in her own clan, she was still a calm, elite Yashimuko.

"Damn it..." Ino cursed. Sakura looked at her. "Hey Ino. Remember that rumor that spread that duck butt haired Sasuke liked girls with long hair?" She asked.

Sasuke twitched. "HEY STOP CALLING ME THAT!" He yelled.

Sakura turned. "SHUT UP DUCK BUTT OR DIE!" She yelled back.

"YOU WILL BE THE ONE WHO'S GONNA DIE!"

"I'LL SEE ABOUT THAT CHICKEN!"

"SHUT UP BILLBOARD!"

"YOU SHUT UP DUCK FACE!"

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

"I DARE YOU!"

Everyone just stared. The hokage himself was amused.

Ino was shocked. "You are...over him?" She asked. Sakura turned back. "I just said you can cage him, kill him or rape him as you wish didn't I?" She asked.

Everyone started laughing. (Everyone of course minus Gaara and Neji...)

"NOT VERY FUNNY SAKURA!"

"SHUT UP DUCK FACE!"

Sasuke growled. "When she finishes that match she'll face hell..." He said menacingly, a scary aura emitting from his body. Naruto took large steps back while Kakashi just stared...

Ino finally grinned. "Oh yeah! How come you still keep your hair long?" She asked.

"Huh? You kept it long for Sasuke. I'm keeping it because it frames my face." Sakura muttered.

"WHO KNOWS WHETHER YOU STILL LIKE HIM?" Ino yelled. Sakura stared for a long while and then shrugged. "If you say so. But watch." She took a kunai and cut her hair off to her shoulders.

Naruto widened his eyes. "She really IS over you teme!" He commented. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Over her fangirl stuff that's true." Kakashi said lazily. Naruto looked at him. "What do you mean?"

"Naruto, there is a difference between true love and fangirl antics." Kakashi said as a matter of factly.

Ino gaped at her rival. "Y-You just.." She said.

Sakura put her hands together in the tiger seal. "Watch." She said concentrating. Everyone watched as her hair began to regrow back to its original size it was before it was cut.

"How did you do that?" Ino asked. Sakura glanced up at Gaara who was glaring at her. She noticed he had been doing so since she started.

"It's...a new jutsu." She answered.

"I don't see how hair can help in battle." Ino muttered.

"Try it pig." Sakura answered back. At this Ino lunged forward in anger. Sakura did not move aside this time. She just concentrated. As Ino neared however, her hair enveloped around her, creating a protective shield.

Ino yelped in pain as multiple hair strands sliced through her hand. "S-Sharper than knives." She whispered holding her bleeding hand.

Sakura looked at her rival. "This is taking too long. I'm sorry." She said making a boar handseal.

"What are you..." Ino started but then, fell down.

"Secret genjutsu.." She said and then said nothing more.

"Winn *cough* Winner is Sakura Haruno." The Proctor said. Sakura walked over to Ino and releasing the genjutsu, walked back up before Ino could say anything.

Once she got back up however, Sasuke was there glaring holes into her head.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Stop embarrassing me." Sasuke ordered.

"Why would I?"

"Because you are playing with my reputation."

"I didn't know ducks have reputation."

"I..am..100% HUMAN!"

"Thats a surprise."

"Shut up she male."

"I am 200% girl!"

"So that makes me 1000% human!"

"That makes no sense!"

"So doesn't 200% doesn't it?"

"SHUT UP DUCKY!"

"YOU SHUT UP PINKY!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP THEN I WILL SHUT UP!"

"I'LL SHUT UP WHEN YOU'LL SHUT UP ABOUT ME SHUTTING UP!"

"I'LL SHUT UP WHEN YOU'LL SHUT UP ABOUT ME SHUTTING UP ABOUT YOU SHUTTING UP!"

"I'LL SHUT UP ABOUT YOU SHUTTING UP ABOUT ME SHUTTING UP ABOUT YOU SHUTTING ABOUT ME SHUTTING UP!"

"THEN I'LL SHUT UP WHEN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT ME SHUTTING UP ABOUT YOU SHUTTING UP ABOUT ME SHUTTING UP ABOUT YOU SHUTTING UP ABOUT ME!"

"NO! HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP ABOUT ME SHUTTING UP ABOUT YOU SHUTTING UP ABOUT SHUTTING ME UP AND SHUTTING UP DOESN'T EVEN COUNT WHEN I SHUT UP ABOUT YOU SHUTTING UP SO YOU SHUT UP ABOUT ME SHUTTING UP ABOUT YOU SHUTTING UP!"

"...Where is this going?"

"SHUT UP!"

"IT'S GONNA BE THE SHINOBI WAR NUMBER FOUR MADAM!"

"I'LL TAKE REFUGE FROM THE FALLING DUCKS THAT'LL TURN US INTO ZOMBIES!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

Kakashi had enough. He hit the two on their hands with a random stick. Naruto looked at his sensei. "How did you get that?"

"From a branch?"

"There are no trees here."

"There are outside."

"Oh..."

the Proctor coughed. "Okay *cough* with no more fighting *cough* about who's gonna shut up, the next match is *cough* Naruto Uzumaki and Kiba Inuzuka."

Sakura flashed Naruto a thumbs up. "Good luck Naruto! And give that dog boy a nice beating!" She said.

"You are telling him to kill the guy is that it?" Sasuke asked.

"SHUT UP!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP!"

"If you both start again I PROMISE you both that there WILL be shinobi war 4." Kakashi said menacingly. Naruto grinned. 'Sure Sakura chan! I'll give that guy a good beating!" With this he walked down.

"My little boy is growing up so fast! I'm so proud of him!" Sakura sighed wiping away tears. Sasuke slowly back away. "I don't wanna catch your stupidity." He muttered.

"SASUKE DUCK BUTT HAS COOTIES!" Sakura yelled.

"SHUT UP STUPID BILLBOARD!"

(I'm too lazy to write about the rest of the matches soo...use your imagination. PS. Don't forget their fighting!"

And so the final results were: Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, Kabuto and Shino in the finals.

As they walked out of the hall, Sakura glared at Kabuto who glared back with the same venom.

Naruto tugged on her arm. "Lets go!" He whined. She looked away. "Bastard." She muttered under her breath.

"Who? Kabuto?" Naruto asked looking. Sakura nodded. "I'm just about sick of seeing his face. For some reason he reminds me of the snake she male in the forest." She sighed.

"You yourself are a she male." Sasuke muttered.

"SHUT UP DUCK BUTT!"

"NO YOU SHUT UP SHEMALE!"

"DUCK BUTT!"

"SHEMALE!"

"CHICKEN BUTT HAIR!"

"BILLBOARD BROW!"

"EMO PIRATE!"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"OOOH WHO LIVES IN AN EMO CORNER IN AN ALLEY AWAY? SASUKE DUCK-"

"SHUT UUP!"

Naruto had enough. "You BOTH shut up dattebyo!" He said kicking Sasuke. The Uchiha was so unsuspecting that he lost his balance and fell over the girl. In a faction of a second, they were both so close their lips were just BRUSHING against each other.

Surprised and shocked as it was, they just stared into each others eyes until Naruto slowly pulled Sasuke off. "Okay stay calm..." He said slowly.

Sakura lay on the ground still shocked. Then...

"I GOT COOTIES! SASUKE COOOTIES! WAAAAAAAAAAH!" She practically ran away.

Sasuke stared dumbfounded and then...

"Narutooooo..." he said glowering over the helpless boy.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT SASUKE! YOU KISSED A GIRL! NOT A BOY! ISN'T THAT GREAT?" Naruto yelled. BIG mistake.

(I won't write this...use your imagination to figure out Naruto's death...:P)

* * *

**Sanashii: How'd you like it? Its weird but then its edited. AND YESH! Shino is BAAAAAAAACK! Even though he's creepy and bug fetish whatever. **

**Shino:I'll take that as an insult.**

**Sanashii:EEK! WHERE'D YOU COME FROM? WHERE'S NARUTO?**

**Shino: Remember? You knocked him out cold for suggesting drinking.**

**Sanashii: Oh yeah...have you come to do the honors?**

**Shino: Yes. Why? Because I was threatened to be put in a barrel of goo if I don't.**

**Sanashii: *sweatdrop* Okay...**


	8. Evil cupid and the matchmaking plan

**Sanashii: YO! How is everyone? I really hope you like this chapter too. REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Sakura: You got 35 reviews isn't that enough?**

**Sanashii: NO! I WANT MORE REVIEWS!**

**Sakura: Sheesh. You are like a two year old.**

**Sanashii: IM NOT!...Hey where's Naruto? Is he okay? I mean I punched him so hard...**

**Sakura: He's fine. I just said 'ramen' and he practically jumped to the ceiling.**

**Sanashii: *sweatdropps* I see...**

**Sakura: Read and review!**

* * *

Next morning, Sakura met up with her two teammates early to train.(Actually, she dragged them out of the bed by pounding on the door and forced them to get ready and leave to train.)

While training, Naruto whispered to Sasuke. "Psst. Sasuke. I miss the old Sakura chan, don't you?" He asked. Sasuke glared. He still wasn't happy about the nearly-kiss incident yesterday. He was pretty lucky Sakura was so cool about it later.

"I don't know. I like both. This one is better...I guess." He answered, unknowingly admitting he did like her.

As they were all doing push-up's at the moment, Naruto fell down and landed on his belly at what Sasuke said. He then picked himself up quickly.

"AAH HAHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! AHAHAHAHA! YOU DO LIKE SAKURA CHAN! HAHAHA!" He yelled laughing. Sasuke was tomato red while Sakura had a dumbfounded look on he face.

"What?" Sakura asked. As Naruto opened is mouth, Sasuke gave a chilling glare. "Um...nothing." Naruto replied shivering. Kakashi grinned.

"Well...don't I sense a cupid in this area?" he said. "Sakura and Sasuke have finally learnt to LOVE!" This made Sakura go 10 shades of red as she remembered the...nearly kiss incident...

"Chaa!" she shrieked punching Kakashi on his stomach which...of course sent him flying through the air.

"Oops." She murmured.

Sasuke smirked. "You forgot you have insane strenght...AGAIN." He said. Sakura slumped her shoulders. "KAKASHI SENSEI! PROMISE YOU'LL BE OKAY AND I'LL GIVE YOU MONEY TO BUY A NEW SERIES OF ICHA ICHA PARADISE!" She yelled.

At once Kakashi stood up straight. Even though it was obvious his tummy was hurting bad. "I'm okay! Gimme the money!" He said rushing over.

Sakura sweatdropped. "Seriously?" She muttered giving him the money. Sasuke smirked while Naruto grinned. "Oh Sakura chan! Can we meet your new uh..." Naruto started.

"Guardian?" Sakura completed. Sasuke nodded. Kakashi, meanwhile went off to buy his porn...

Sakura smiled. "Okay. Yukiko chan will be free today I guess. Makoto is still sleeping while Hitomi chan went to train too and..." She said.

"CAN WE MEET THEM FIRST? I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL MAIKOTO OR YUMIKO IS!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke punched him. "Idiot! Don't yell at her!" He shouted. Sakura blushed slightly and smiled. "Um...can we go?" She asked.

* * *

(At Sakura's house...new house.)

* * *

"Woaah!" The two boys said. The house was more like a mansion, pure japanese style, complete with a traditional garden and a HUGE training area. Sakura smiled and opened the door.

They were surprised as it was dark inside. Sasuke froze when he saw a pair of glistening silver, cat-like eyes in the dark. With a yell, the creature pounced at Sakura. As Naruto clicked on the light, he saw that it was actually a little kid...with long white hair with a bluish tinge and silver eyes.

"MOMMY! YOU CAME!" She squealed. "Makoto! You scared me! Sheesh." Sakura said hugging her. "Why did you close all windows and the curtains?" Makoto grinned. "I was meditating until I heard you and thought of giving you a scare." She replied.

Sasuke twitched his eye. "MOMMY?" She yelled. Makoto stuck her tongue out. Sakura shook her head. "Nah she just calls me that..." She said quickly.

Naruto pointed to Makoto. "So this pipsqueak is your guardian then?" He asked. At once, Makoto pounced on him and started clawing on his face. "YAII! STOP! OWW!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura and Sasuke pried her off him. Makoto grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. My inner demon is a 10 tailed cat so I am pretty cat-like as you can see." She said.

Sasuke observed her looks. She was certainly cat-like. Her nails were pointed slighty and her dracular teeth were longer than normal. Also, she had the instinct of one.

"MAKOTO! DID SAKURA RETURN YET?" A voice called and a girl with brown hair and gold eyes came down the stairs. "Sakura!" She squealed hugging her.

"Hi Hitomi. Guys. This is Hitomi Yashimuko. She was supposed to be my friend in my childhood before we seperated." Sakura introduced her. "Nice to meet you! You must be Sasuke san and Naruto san!" Hitomi said.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hitomi giggled. "Sakura talks a lot about you." She said.

Sakura kicked her. "As introduction." She muttered turning red.

"Where is Yukiko sensei?" Hitomi rubbed her leg. "Left a while ago. She'll be back." She said.

Naruto eyed Hitomi. "You look...weird." He murmured. A vein popped on her head. "WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DOPE?" Hitomi screamed. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A DOPE YOU WEIRDO!" Naruto screamed back. "WELL YOU'RE JUST SHORT!" Hitomi screamed again.

Naruto growled. "LET ME AT HER! LET ME AT HER!" He yelled running towards her with his fist clenched. Sasuke and Sakura grabbed his jacket and stopped him before any serious damage could be done...to the house.

"Oh my! So much has happened while I was out." A mysterious voice said. Everyone looked around and saw no one. "Look up." The voice instructed.

As everyone looked up, they saw a woman hanging upside down from the ceiling. She was covered in all black and only her eyes were shown. She had a black belt, and gloves along with the ninja stealth costume.

"Yukiko sensei! Don't do that!" Sakura said goosebumps sppearing on her skin. Yukiko jumped down and closed her lavender eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me sensei?" She asked.

"A million." Sakura replied. "Sorry. I keep on forgetting." Yukiko inhaled deeply and let the air out again. "Who are these two boys?" She asked pointing to Naruto and Sasuke.

"They're my teammates and friends." Sakura replied. Yukiko raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "Is that your boyfriend? I guess your a couple huh?" She asked.

Sakura and Sasuke turned red. "NO!" The two yelled.

"DUCK BUTT IS DEFINITELY MY ENEMY!"

"I WOULD SOONER DROWN MYSELF THAN DATE HER!"

"OH YEAH? I'LL BEHEAD MYSELF!"

"I'LL SUFFOCATE MYSELF!"

"I'LL HOLD MY BREATH AND COUNT TO FIVE HUNDRED!"

"YOU'LL DIE BEFORE THAN IDIOT!"

"THATS THE POINT!"

Yukiko closed her eyes. "DO they ALWAYS do this?" She asked. Naruto patted her arm. "That question is better left unanswered." He muttered.

Makoto sighed and plopped down on the couch. "Yeah. You two are like two monsters ready to rip each other apart." -insert the now fighting Sakura and Sasuke-

"Hey you might kiss her again." Naruto commented.

"YAAATAAAA!" Sakura punched Sasuke into the air. "WATER! AIR! I NEED BOTH!" She ran upstairs.

Sasuke sat down indian style, rubbing his cheek and redder than a lobster that had been deep friend, covered with tomato sauce and ( well you get the point...)

Yukiko eyed him curiously. "So is this thing one sided love or something?" She asked. Sasuke looked away not wanting to answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." Hitomi grinned.

"Silence for Sasuke means shut-up-or-I-will-murder-the-whole-universe-with-a-deathray-gun." Naruto commented cheekily.

"Shut up Naruto." Sasuke muttered.

"Make me."

"I'll destroy your ramen."

"Okay I'm a good boy now." Naruto sat down.

Makoto glanced at her wristwatch (which came our of nowhere) and then upstairs. "She's taking way too long to get some air and water." She said.

"No I think she meant some time alone in her dark corner." Hitomi said quietly.

"Dark corner?" The two boys asked.

"It's a name we give to the corner of the room she always sits nowadays while switching the lights off when she is upset, worried, confused or sad. Mainly sad." Yukiko explained.

"Oh...the clan thing is still taking its toll on her?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah.." Yukiko answered.

No sooner she said this, Sakura came down...still with a strange look on her face. "I'm okay.." She muttered.

"SAKURA AND SASUKE SITTING IN A TREE. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Naruto and Makoto sang.

The two named people turn red once again.

"OH LOOK WHATS THE TIME? I have to go er..help the hokage with er..STUFF!" Sakura ran out.

"Me too! I have to er...help Kakashi..um...cross the road of life!" Sasuke said and ran out, both in opposite directions.

"AWW HOW CUTE! YOUNG LOVE!" Hitomi squealed.

"You do realize you and Sakura are the same age." Naruto pointed out.

"Yeah. Say...I got an idea." She said quietly.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"LETS DO SOME MATCHMAKING!" Makoto yelled. Yukiko shook her head. "NO WAY." She said going out.

The three clung on her foot. "PLEEEEEEEASE!" They whined.

"No."

"WE ARE BEGGING!"

"No."

"WE WILL DO ANYTHING!"

"No."

"WE WILL BRUSH YOUR FEEET!"

"No."

"WE WILL SCRUB YOUR NAILS!"

"No."

"WE WILL MAKE YOUR BED!"

"No."

"WE WILL DO ANYTHINGGG!"

"What part of no don't you kids understand?"

"EVERTHING!" Naruto yelled. Suddenly Hitomi did a sneaky smile. "If you don't help us...I'll threaten you!" She said.

"Ooh I'm very scared." Yukiko muttered walking away.

"WHATS HIS NAME? SPELL IT WEASEL PEOPLE! I-T-A-C-" Makoto started to yell.

"Okay! Okay! I'll help!" Yukiko said shaking her hands.

"Is that the name of your crush?" Naruto asked. Yukiko looked away. Hitomi grinnned. "Sure is! But the sad thing is...he doesn't even know she exists!" Hitomi sighed.

"Look do you want me to help or not?" Yukiko asked impatiently.

"We do! Just let me get help from the others! Then we'll eat ramen!" Naruto yelled running off.

"That boy...is he ADHD?"

"I don't know." Makoto muttered.

* * *

**Yes it's short but review anyhow please?  
**


	9. A plan gone wrong or right?

**Sanashii: Hello people! Thank you a lot for the reviews!**

**Yoshi chan: Seriously you could update faster.**

**Sanashii: I TOLD YOU I CAN'T OKAY?**

**Sakura: Pfft. Heheh!**

**Sanashii: (glares)**

**Sakura(backs away slowly) OH look! Naruto is here!**

**Sanashii: NARUTO!**

**Naruto: AII! DON'T HIT ME!**

**Sanashii: I wasn't going to idiot. Now please do the honors.**

**Naruto: READ AND REVIEW DATTEBYO! Please do or Sanashii chan will kill me for real...**

* * *

"He heh he..."

_***whack***_

"Oww! What did you do that for?"

"Shh!"

Naruto and his' 'team' were on their 'Operation: Sakura and Sasuke'.

Poor Lee cried his eyes out and cursed Naruto for making the plan...Ino was mad at Naruto for thinking of such an idea since she had a crush on Sasuke. Shino preferred to hang out with his bugs and Choji...with his food.

Neji, Tenten, Hinata and Shikamaru decided that this plan would not help them get together but would make them angry...Yukiko did too but she was threatened to join by Hitomi.

"DO you see them?" Naruto asked talking into the mini communicator Yukiko gave to all of their team members. "Nope. Sheesh. Where are they?" Kiba answered.

"Hey Naruto! I see them! They're at Lady Aki dango shop." Tenten said. "Alright! Makoto your up! Go to where she just said!" Naruto said grinning. _"Ya know Naruto. I think this might turn out bad...bad enough to stop talking t each other."_ Yukiko said. "Whatever! Makoto! go!"

* * *

(Meanwhile with Sakura and Sasuke)

* * *

"That training was harsh eh?" Sasuke asked asked he ordered some dango and green tea. "Yea. I thought Gai sensei was weird but he is awesome at Taijutsu. I can't believe I got so many from him!" Sakura said.

"What about Genjutsu?" Sasuke asked. "I already asked Hinata to get Kurenai sensei to help us. That is including Naruto." Sakura replied. "By the way, don't you think something is strange today?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Hinata was like...I don't know, hiding something. Believe it the Hinata I know does NOT grin." Sakura said. "Naruto usually would be pumped up for any training. You know, wanting to be Hokage and all. Today he just refused to come and train with me." Sasuke said.

"Do you think everyone is up to something? Even Tenten is acting...unusual." Sakura said suspiciously. "Do you think..." Sasuke started then shook his head. Sakura suddenly felt like something was going to happen, something depressing. Suddenly she realized Sasuke was staring at her.

"What?' Sakura asked. "Nothing." He muttered.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Boy. Are you thinking hard? What are they about? Training?" Sakura asked. "Why do you ask that?" Sasuke asked. "You look like you are thinking hard." Sakura said.

Sasuke sighed. "Yeah. it's how we should train non-stop if we wanna become Chuunin or we'll be sorry." he said.

"HELLO SAKURA SAMA!" Someone suddenly shouted. The someone was Makoto who came running and hugged Sakura."Makoto! How are you? Aren't you supposed to be training with Yukiko?" Sakura said smiling.

"I finished off early." Makoto lied. In reality, she was the first one attempting to match up Sakura and Sasuke. "Oh well. Do you want some Dango?" Sakura asked.

Makoto nodded and took one and sat down. "Whatcha doing?" he asked. "Taking a break before we go to train with Kurenai. Say, have you seen Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Nope! Have you?" Makoto asked grinning. "We're serious Makoto. The last round is really near and he can't be slacking off. He needs to train." Sakura said. Makoto shook her head. "Didn't see him."

Sakura shrugged. "Well, I guess we have to go look for him." "Yeah. We better." Sasuke said standing up. 'Oh no! They are leaving! I have to do something!' Makoto thought. "Wait!" She said tugging Sakura's hand. 'What is it?" Sakura asked "Umm...I uh...need your help in training!" She said. "What about Yukiko or Hitomi?" Sakura asked.

Before Makoto could reply, a crowd of boys of her age caught sight of her and rushed towards her. "Uh oh! AAAAH!" Makoto screamed as she ran away with those boys chasing her with hearts in their eyes. Sakura shook her head. "Kids these days." She muttered.

Back high up in the tree, Naruto groaned. "Darn." He muttered. "SO THERE YOU ARE!" Sakura yelled suddenly appearing from behind him. Poor Naruto was so shocked he fell straight down to the ground headfirst.

"Ooh. That is going to hurt." Sasuke muttered. "I'm...okay." Naruto said picking himself up.

"Apparently he has a skull that is as hard as bricks." Sakura sighed. "Where where you this morning and what the heck were you doing?" She added.

Naruto laughed nervously. "I was uh...um...I was uh...training?" He said. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Then why were you stalking us?" She asked. "I wasn't! I was uh...trying to find you and then I heard Makoto scream and so I came to investigate and then I saw you but waited until Makoto went away!" he explained.

When he saw Sakura and Sasuke's unbelieving faces, he gulped. "It is a private talk type of talk." He added.

"Yeah?" Sasuke said urging him to continue.

"You see, I have a mission! And I was hoping you would help me to get me to get a girl and a boy together!" He said hoping the two would get a hint on what he was doing.

However, Sakura and Sasuke believed him. "Oh I see! That's why you were away all morning! And I think I have an idea of who it is!" Sakura said. On the communicator, Naruto heard the others laughing. (yes...it was on and the others were hearing all this) 'I'll kill em' later.' He thought trying to smile.

"Who is it? I want you to admit it!" Sakura said. "Come on Sakura. This is a waste of time." Sasuke said.

"No its not! We can take it as a break!" Sakura argued. "Jeez. You changed only on the outside huh?" Sasuke muttered.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK!" Sakura shouted.

"No I won't. face reality Sakura. Let's go train." Sasuke said.

Sakura stared at him and then sighed. 'Great. Just when I thought he was getting good, he starts acting his weird self again.' She thought looking away.

Naruto felt awkward standing there. On the other side, everyone was knocking out while here, Sakura and Sasuke started an argument. "Fine!" Sakura said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I am going to train all on my own! You can stay there being mister grumpy emo ducky all day!"

"Mister what? You have some nerve there pinky! I am just being realistic! We only have a few weeks before the final rounds and we need to practice if we want to win!" Sasuke retorted back.

"Well why don't you work YOUR butt off if you wanna win? We can't kill ourselves! We at least need to take a small break once in a while!" Sakura argued back, her voice rising. "Days ago I thought you actually were getting friendly by a little. I thought we were getting along. Guess I was wrong! You will remain an emotionless jerk forever!"

Sasuke glared daggers Sakura's way but she took no notice. Instead, she walked away.

_"OH great Naruto! Now they won't talk to each other! Smooth move!" _Kiba said into the communicator.

"OH YEAH? LET'S SEE YOU GIVE IT A SHOT!" Naruto shouted losing temper. (in...a comedic way)

"Let's see WHO give WHAT a shot?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stopped dead. He had forgotten Sasuke was still standing there. "Uh...Kiba give a flea shot to Akamaru?" Naruto said uncertainly.

'He's not buying it.' He thought looking at Sasuke. "Kiba is not here and you're shouting into thin air. Smooth." Sasuke muttered walking the other way. "Oh man. Oh maan." Naruto said when Sasuke went away.

"I really messed up." He then talked into the communicator. "Tenten. I failed. Now you and Hinata try with Sakura chan. " He said. "And Neji and Kiba, handle Sasuke! I'll go to Shikamaru and Neji for help. Jeez they were right."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Sakura was fuming. "Just who does he think he is? Just getting on my nerves like that! And I thought he had changed!" She said to herself while people, well practically perverts and boys stared after her, drooling. 'Disgusting.' She thought as she passed them.

Then she softened as he remembered they were just getting along well. 'Maybe...he was right...' She thought.

"Hello Sakura!" An all too familiar voice came. "Hello Tenten. Hey Hinata." She said turning around. "Whatcha doing? Wow you look down in dumps." Tenten said. "Thanks." Sakura muttered sarcastically. "What happened?" Hinata asked.

Sakura sighed. Should she tell them. Yeah. She needs to tell someone she can trust. "Listen. It's something personal." Sakura said. Tenten, had been offered to join the matchmaking plan. She accepted at first but then turned against it like some others. She sighed. She knew something had gone wrong.

"What was that for?" Sakura asked curiously. "Nothing. Now tell me." Tenten said. "First lets go away from the public." Hinata suggested. "Yeah. That's better." Sakura said. "Let's go to my house." "Cool! I'll get to see it! Finally!" Tenten squealed. Unknown to them, a pair of eyes were watching them...

.

.

"It's about Sasuke. Ya know. I discussed what happened in the forest with you." Sakura said as they went into the house. "Yeah. So?" Tenten asked sitting down on the sofa. Hinata followed.

"Just a while ago, Naruto said he has a crush so I wanted to help him. And when I said I will, Sasuke said I didn't change at all. I am guessing he meant that I still am way too concerned about girl stuff than trying to be a Kunochi." Sakura explained.

Hinata and Tenten looked angry. "Well that's just rude of him! Just because you are yourself doesn't mean that you are weird or stupid or whatever he calls it!" Hinata said. "I completely agree! He should apologize and I'm gonna make him do so!" Tenten said standing up.

"No!" Sakura suddenly said. "What no?" Tenten asked. "I want him to apologize meaning it as he is really sorry. Not because anyone told him to!" Sakura said. "Oh. I see." Tenten said sitting back down.

Hinata looked at her friend. "Maybe you should try to apologize for what you called him first." She suggested. "Sasuke can be stubborn as he is an Uchiha."

Sakura bit her lower lip. "Hinata is right." Tenten said. Sakura stood up. "Okay. let's give it a shot!" She said and went out of the house to find Sasuke.

.

.

.

With Sasuke,(who was in the training grounds in the forest) he too was angry. "That stupid Sakura. Just cause she is from a powerful clan doesn't mean she should insult me." he muttered.

"Oh Sasuke Kun!" A voice chirped. He knew that voice. "Ami." He said impassively. "What the heck do you want?"

"Oh Sasuke Kun! I just came to inform you of what I heard from Sakura." Ami said dramatically. "Hn?" Sasuke said obviously interested.

"I overheard her telling a boy, a really cute boy that she hates you. She told him that she likes him instead and calls you stupid and reckless." Ami said.

Sasuke clenched his hand into a fist. "A...cute...boy?" He asked slowly. He forgot that Ami told him that she insulted him again but what was ringing in his mind 'Cute boy' 'Sakura with a cute boy'

Sakura at that moment came running.

"Sasuke!" She said breathlessly.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled. Sakura stopped immediately. "Sasuke I was just..." She started.

"I DON'T WANNA HEAR ABOUT IT ALRIGHT? JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE ALRIGHT! IF YOU ARE HERE TO INSULT ME AGAIN, THEN I SUGGEST YOU LEAVE!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke just listen to me! I came to apologize!" Sakura said.

Sasuke stopped there and then. "Huh?' he asked. "I came to apologize for all the mean things I said about you. I came to say that you were right and I was wrong. I'm...sorry." She said. "Then..." Sasuke said looking at Ami.

"You said she was talking to some guy!" he said. "Uh..." Ami managed to say looking back and forth between Sakura and Sasuke. She was totally unsuspecting this.

"She was trying to make you guys hate each other whatever."

"Yukiko!" Sakura gasped.

"You did the right thing by apologizing before it was too late Sakura, even if it wasn't your fault." Yukiko said. "And YOU!" She glared daggers at Ami. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? IS IT FUN FOR YOU TO RUIN PEOPLES LIVES? HOW DISGRACEFUL!" She yelled.

Sakura gulped. Seeing Yukiko angry wasn't something you see everyday. But when you do, you have to make sure you won't make her angry again.

As she watched Yukiko scare the guts out of Ami, she felt awful. Not because Ami was getting the punishment she deserves but because she felt that Sasuke hadn't forgiven her for all the things she said to him.

"NOW WE'LL TAKE YOU RIGHT TO YOUR HOME YOUNG WOMAN! I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR PARENTS LECTURE YOU THE WHOLE DAY!" Yukiko finished HER lecture and poof'ed away dragging Ami with her. Sakura turned to go as well but Sasuke stopped her. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"To train my guts out. Where else?" Sakura replied bitterly.

"Listen Sakura...I'm really sorry for saying those mean things to you. I just got angry over a trival matter and I lost my sense of thinking. Can you forgive me?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him in surprise. "Please." Sasuke repeated.

Sakura couldn't believe it. Sasuke was BEGGING her to forgive him! A tint of red appeared on her face. She opened her mouth to reply but suddenly, Sasuke put a finger over his lips. "What?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at the tree in front of him...that is...behind Sakura.

Sakura suddenly sensed chakra. Naruto's, Hitomi's, Kiba's and a bit of Neji's before vanishing. They were spying on them! The nerve! Realization dawned of Sakura.

They were playing a matchmaking game with her and duck butt! Why else would they mysteriously vanish in the morning and one by one started to appear in the places they won't think of.

Sasuke smirked. Uh oh. The 'new less emotionless' Sasuke smirked only when a crazy idea popped into his head. (SAKURA calls them crazy)

"Ya know. We're all alone here." Sasuke said. "Uh...yeah?" Sakura said her voice full of uncertainty. "I want to prove that I am sorry." He said.

"Just what are you getting-" Sakura never managed to finish her sentence. It was cut off when Sasuke placed his mouth over her's in a kiss. Sakura turned beet-red. Suddenly, a scream came from the tree and everyone in hiding fell down to the floor, eyes wide as saucepans and beet-red.

Sasuke pulled away and gave the still shocked Sakura a wink. Then he turned to the fallen spies er...teammates. "Had enough matchmaking and spying already?" Sasuke asked still smirking.

"Yes..." Naruto, who was the planner of all this muttered. Sakura then snapped out of her trance.

"YOU MEANT TO SAY THAT KISS WAS TO GET THE IDIOTS OUT OF THE TREE?" She yelled.

"More or Less...yeah." Sasuke replied.

"Ooh you little jerk why I aughter..." Sakura growled.

"Yatta. Yatta. Yatta." Sasuke muttered putting his hand over his ears and walking away.

"HEY I'M NOT DONE TALKING!" Sakura yelled. Everyone sweatdropped.

"TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF YOUR EARS!" Sakura yelled again.

* * *

Later that evening, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Makoto, Hitomi and Yukiko were on the hill watching the sunset.

"Guess the plan was bad huh?" Naruto asked.

"Very bad." Sasuke muttered.

"You should've thought into this deeply." Tenten said.

"Didn't I warn you Naruto?" Yukiko asked. "Yes...you did." Naruto muttered.

"Which means?" Yukiko asked. "I'll have to eat fruits and veggies for one whole month. I know. I know." Naruto muttered making a face.

"Be grateful. Eating veggies are good for you. You are a growing kid." Yukiko said.

"Which means you don't eat em'?" Naruto growled. "I'm not a kid." Yukiko said.

While the two continued arguing, Sakura looked at the sunset an relaxed. "I wish I can still spend more days like this." She murmured.

"Unfortunately you cannot watch everyday. Remember, different breaks everyday." Sasuke said. "Oh shut up emo boy." Sakura said smirking.

"WHAT did you just call me?" Sasuke asked.

"Emo boy! Emo boy!" Sakura replied in a sing-song voice.

"SHUT UP PINKY!" Sasuke shouted.

"NO YOU SHUT UP YOU NINCOMPOOP!" Sakura yelled.

"TAKE THAT BACK DERANGED MUTANT WOMAN!" Sasuke yelled.

"I'M PRETTY _SMART _UNLIKE SOMEONE BESIDE ME!"

"HA! YOU ARE SO DUMB I BET YOU CAN'T EVEN BEAT A MOSQUITO!"

"OH YEAH? MOSQUITOES DON'T EVEN HAVE BRAINS! THAT SHOWS HOW DUMB _YOU _ARE!" Sasuke yelled louder.

"COMPARED TO YOU I'M EINSTEIN YOU DOPE!" Sakura yelled even louder.

As the two went on their comedic fight, Makoto watched the sunset. "To the happy tomorrow!" She sighed as the sun disappeared over the horizon.

* * *

**Sanashii: Yawn. Boy It's late. I'm way past my bed-time. Lucky my parents think I'm asleep or I can't finish this long chapter.**

**Sakura: Did ANYONE tell you watching TV and playing the computer at night harms your eyes?**

**Sanashii: yeah but this is the first and last.**

**Alice: Is this where I say "read and review" ?**

**Yoshi-chan: Oh there you are Alice! And no. Each episode, a Naruto member has to say ''read and review"**

**Alice: Oh! So who will be saying it today.**

**Sanashii: If I remember, it is supposed to be Kiba. But I think he's down with a flu. He said he THINKS he has one. So...**

**Sakura: You can say it for this chapter as this is your first appearance.**

**Alice: Okay..Here it goes...READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE! How was that?**

**Sanashii: PERFECT! You fit right in!**

**Yoshi-chan: Yep! I agree with her!**

**Sakura: You two are so noisy. Please don't make Alice noisy too.**

**Sanashii; Oh we're gonna fit her right in! Aren't we Yoshi-chan?**

**Yoshi-chan: Oh yes!**

******Sakura: Bye everyone. Goodnight.**  



	10. LAST DAY BEFORE THE FINAL ROUNDS!

**Sanashii: Welcome people! And thank you for the generous reviews! AND WOW! OVER 1000 HITS!  
**

**Yoshi-chan: Wow. I love everyone! So much good reviews!**

**Alice: I completely agree!**

**Sakura: I STILL think we need more.**

**Miharu: If she keeps writing...**

**Sanashii: NO MORE GUILT! ENJOYY!**

* * *

XxXxXxXxxXxXx

(The day before the final rounds...)

Sakura woke up feeling strange. She groaned. "What day is it?" She muttered.

"SAKURA! GET YOUR ASS UP OFF THE BED AND GET READY OR YOU ARE DEAD!" She heard Hitomi yell.

"Colorful language." She muttered. The door swung open and Hitomi stood there.

"IDIOT! YOU ARE GOING TO BE LATE!" She yelled.

"For what?" Sakura asked. Which of course led to Hitomi grabbing her by the collar of her shirt.

"FOR EXTRA TRAINING YOU FOOL! DON'T TELL ME YOU DIDN'T CHECK YOUR OPPONENT'S NAME!" She screamed.

"No. Why does it matter who I battle?" Sakura asked.

"IT'S GAARA YOU MORON!" Hitomi yelled.

Sakura stared at her dumbfounded and then widened her eyes. "WHAAAT?" She yelled jumping off the bed, pulling her clothes on and rushing out. HItomi shook her head.

Meanwhile, Sakura had reached the board and searched for the list.

When she did, it followed as :

Naruto vs Neji

Sasuke vs Kankuro

Sakura vs Gaara.

Shikamaru vs Temari

That random bird went flying over her head yelling "BAKA! BAKA! BAKA BAKA! BAKA!"

Sakra took a double look and then dropped her jaws. "Oh...my...GOD." She said.

"What's up?" Ino's voice came.

Sakura turned. "The sky. Zombies are falling!" She muttered bitterly..

"What''s into you?" Ino asked.

"Gaara is my opponent." Sakura said. Ino looked at the paper.

"No kidding. This is gonna be tough." She said.

"Uh huh." Sakura said. "I'd dead. I'm seriously dead."

"But you belong to the Yashimuko clan! You can beat him!" Ino said.

"I am not sure. Yukiko trains me a lot and I know I am good and all but...this in a Jinckchuuriki I am battling with." Sakura said.

"Yeah. You learned pretty much yourself." Ino said.

Sakura shrugged. "Just how to to that superhuman punch and that protective dome. Some medical jutsu's too I guess." She said.

"So? What's there to be worried about?" Ino asked.

"I don't know. I don't wanna hurt him. I mean, Naruto in a Jinkchuuriki too and...there is something wrong with my powers." Sakura said.

"Something wrong?" Ino echoed.

"Yeah. I never noticed it before but recently, I noticed that whenever I use my chakra, I go tired easily. If I am facing a Jinkchuuriki, then that means I have to use a lot of chakra. I could pass out or something." She said.

Ino bit her lip. "Did you talk to Yukiko about that?" She asked. Sakura shook her head.

"WELL TALK TO HER! THE MATCH IS TOMORROW!" Ino yelled.

"Ouch." Sakura muttered rubbing her ears. "Say. Are you gonna go watch?"

"Duh! I'll get to see you fight!" Ino said.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Thanks." She muttered.

Ino punched her playfully. ''Hey lighten up." She said.

Sakura just shrugged.

"So...how are things with Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"WHAT? SHUT UP! DON'T YOU MENTION DUCK BUTT!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey! He WAS the one who said 'I guess I like the new Sakura chan as well as the old one !" Ino said.

"He explained the 'special feelings' quite well the day you guys played matchmaking. He kissed me just to get everyone out of the tree! The jerk!" Sakura growled walking. Ino went after her.

"Yeah but, I think he likes you a lot." She said. Sakura rolled her eyes. ''Puh-lease." She muttered.

"HELLO!" A friendly voice yelled.

"Tenten San!" Sakura said as Tenten ran over.

"You are Hyuga Neji's teammate right?" Ino asked.

Tenten smiled. "Yeah. Sakura San, Naruto San is battling Neji kun right?" She asked.

"Yeah." Sakura said.

"And you are battling the guy with red hair and creepy eyes right?" Tenten asked smiling.

Sakura sweat dropped. "Yes..." She groaned.

"Why what's the matter?" Tenten asked.

Ino grabbed her aside. "She doesn't quite have the guts to beat Gaara up." She whispered.

"That's bad. The final rounds are tomorrow." Tenten said.

"We have to do something!" Ino said.

"I don't think we should. The matchmaking didn't work out either. I don't think we can exactly help her in THIS complicated thing." Tenten said frowning.

Ino sighed. "Fine." She then turned around to face Sakura but she was nowhere in sight. "Where'd she go?"

* * *

Sakura ran through the streets on Konoha. ' Ino is right. If there is one person who can help me, it is Yukiko sensei.'

She thought to the one place where she knew her teacher would be. She stopped in front of training ground number 13, the deadliest training room EVER . At least that was what Sarutobi told her. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors and slowly went inside.

The lights were very dim. Weaponry were all around the place and so were scary faces. She gulped. The place was HUGE. Suddenly she tripped over what she felt like a wire.

She expected kunai's to come an hit her but instead, blue flames shot out from below and POISONED katana's shot out. She said poisoned because they were DRIPPING poison!

She dodged them and jumped away, noticing she was sweating hard. SCARY. Luckily all she got was a small burn. She thought she sensed chakra. Yes. Yukiko's chakra. Carefully, she made her way over to the place.

It was hard to see her, knowing she was wearing all black. Sometimes Sakura wished she would wear a normal ninja attire but Yukiko preferred to wear a stealth costume because of THAT incident.

"Yukiko sensei?" She said. Yukiko turned around slowly. He eyes were concealed in the darkness but Sakura sensed that she was upset. "Yukiko San. You are crying about what happened years ago." She said sitting next to her.

"Hm." Yukiko said wiping them away. "It's just that...I feel so guilty I wasn't able to do anything about it."

"It wasn't your fault." Sakura said.

"I wasn't able to do anything. In the end, Takehiko killed himself to save us. I couldn't do anything." Yukiko said mournfully.

Sakura bit her lower lip. Takehiko was her lover. It was hard for her to lose him.

"Anyway, it is rare for you to come here. Anything wrong?" Yukiko asked wiping her tears away.

"Well...my Chuunin exams are tomorrow and I have to battle Gaara. I don't want to fight him. I mean...he is a Jinkchuuriki." Sakura said.

Yukiko cocked her head to one side. "Really? But if you give up, you lose right?" She asked.

"I hate that word!" Sakura groaned.

"Hm. I think you should just trust yourself to win." Yukiko said ruffling her hair.

"Really?" Sakura said.

Yukiko nodded.

"Say Yukiko?" Sakura said.

"Yeah?"

"Can I...get more details of my clan? My powers I mean." Sakura requested.

"Well, the Yashimuko's are elite ninja's. May I tell you, Haruno's is one of their branch clans." Yukiko said.

"Eh?" Sakura said.

"Yashimuko's are further divided. the weakest are Haruno's. Stronger than Hyuga's but weaker than Uchiha's. The last clan however, is the clan of evil. The dreaded Kurai clan." Yukiko said.

"K-Kurai?" Sakura asked knowing very well it meant dark.

"Hm. They are just a rank below us. Let's compare us to Kage. They are Special ANBU. So they are extremely powerful yet, because we are stronger, we have been able to keep them under control from doing evil. Knowing that Madara killed most of our clan, probably, none of theirs survived. Well...I have suspicion that one may have. I have a feeling." Yukiko said.

"Is there anyway for the Kurai clan to get stronger than us?" Sakura asked quietly.

"Yes. To do that, they need to take in five souls of Yashimuko's." Yukiko replied.

Sakura widened her eyes. "Has anyone succeeded?" She asked.

"I am not sure. But grandmother told me, before she disappeared, that she had witnessed a group of Kurai clan members kidnap 5 Yashimuko members. A girl of 3 and 4 Chuunins. She wouldn't specify." Yukiko said.

Sakura gulped. "Hey Yukiko? My powers are kinda weird and all. I mean, I feel weak once I use most of them. Is that wrong?" She asked.

Yukiko looked at Sakura and rubbed her head. "You are child hope my dear. You have different powers from your clan. Addition that is." She said.

"You mean I have the powers from my clan and EXTRA?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't the woman explain?" Yukiko asked.

"Uh...no." Sakura said.

"Hm. I guess she had no time then. Oh well. I'll explain. Follow me Sakura." Yukiko said standing up slowly. Sakura jumped up. In a split second, she felt a sharp pain in her arm.

'OWWW!" She howled in pain and looked. A kunai knife had penetrated a deep wound at the back of her arm, right below the elbow.

"See? Be careful and quiet. The walls of this place are detects any quick or sudden movement. Meaning it is coated with chakra." She said pulling it out quickly.

"OWWW!" Sakura screamed.

"Observe." Yukiko motioned to the wound. Sakura glanced at the wound and widened her eyes. The wound was slowly closing up, blue green chakra surrounding it. The blood too, seemed to be drying, more like vanishing into air.

"Wha-" She started.

"Jump on my back Saki." She ordered. Sakura followed and the next second, she was in the forest.

"H-Huh? WHAT JUST HAPPENED? I DON'T GET ANY OF THIS!" She whined jumping off Yukiko's back.

"Sit." Yukiko ordered, motioning to a rock. Sakura sat.

"Now I will explain deeply, the normal powers of a Yashimuko. Every Yashimuko is born with two things. First, a second self. In other words, an inner self. Specifying, it is a complete opposite personality in your mind that helps you in tough times. Some Haruno's posses this special...thing." She started.

"What can it do?" Sakura asked.

"It can take over your physical self, transforming you into a complete different person. You will have complete control of yourself of course. This is especially useful when transformation is needed most and chakra is not needed for this. Next special ability is that your special personality possesses a Kage level chakra. So when you run out of chakra, you get its one as emergency. And it will get new chakra like us."

Sakura stared in awe. Yukiko continued her explanation.

"For the next thing we are born with is a tailed beast." She said. Silence for a second and then Sakura sprang up. "WHAT THE BLOODY NONSENSE IS THAT?" She yelled.

Yukiko merely motioned her to sit, which she obeyed.

"Now," She continued. "Every Yashimuko is born with a tailed beast. The strength and level of the ninja in any way does not depend on the number of tails. There are many incidents where 3 tailed hosts defeated 5 tails as well. The highest number of tails was recorded with Rukiya Yashimuko. 20 tails."

She paused to let Sakura take it all in.

"However, there are rare incidents when Yashimuko's are born with 2 or more tailed beasts. They are stronger compared to single tails. You are one of them." She said pointing and her.

"M-M-M-Me?" Sakura asked.

"Yes. It maybe unbelievable and weird but you posses 6 Dragons with 20 tails each. They were born along with you. But like Naruto and Gaara, you are a Jinkchuuriki as well."

Sakura put on a surprised expression. Jinckchuuriki? Her?

"Sakura, you have a tailed beast sealed in you." Yukiko stated. "You already know. It's an important fact."

"IMPORTANT! HOW AM I BEING A JINKCHUURIKI IMPORTANT?" Sakura screeched.

Yukiko sighed, "Just listen." She ordered. "You are child hope. So..."

"Wait! Just stop! This is way too confusing!" Sakura interrupted sitting down on the floor. Yukiko sighed.

"Sakura. You are aware that Naruto is the savior of the world." She said.

"Of course! He is the one destined for that! Not me! I wanna be normal." Sakura muttered.

Yukiko sighed. "Believe it or not is up to you. But now you have to focus on defeating Gaara." She said.

"Hmm. I don't think I can listen to my past." She swallowed.

Yukiko smiled. "Well...I supposed the 4th hokage's legacy is the only choice for you then." She smiled.

4th Hokage's legacy?

* * *

Sasuke panted heavily. Kakashi stared at him. "You need to focus more chakra if you want to learn the chidori faster." He stated.

''I know damn it!" Sasuke muttered trying again, only to be blown back.

"DAMMIT THAT HURT!" He screamed.

Kakashi smiled as he turned over a page from his perverted book. "Practice makes perfect Sasuke." He said.

"Tch." he muttered rubbing his hands. "Tomorrow is the final match but I still can't master this Chidori!"

Kakashi grinned. "I think I now something which can help you." He said. "The 4th hokage's legacy"

"Huh...?"

* * *

"Okay here I go!" Naruto said biting his finger. "SUMMONING JUTSU!" He yelled.

*POOF* A tadpole lay there. "ALRIGHT!"

"NO WAY!" Jiraya yelled.

"WHY NOT DATTEBYO!" Naruto yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you? Summon a frog! This is a tadpole!" Jiraya sighed.

"Look closely perverted sage! It got legs!" Naruto pointed out.

"NO means no! Now do it again!" Jiraya ordered. "HOW CAN YOU SAY NO! YOU DON'T KNOW IT! I AM JUST STANDING HERE WORKING MY CHAKRA ALL DAY AND..." he stopped. "Oh." He muttered turning blue and falling over.

Jiraya sighed. "I thought the forth hokage's legacy may get you through all this."

'4th Hokage's...legacy?' Naruto thought.

* * *

**Sanashii: HELLO! Not much action but uh...I couldn't think of any. GOMENADSAIII! PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE!**

**Sakura: Iiidiot!**

**Sanashii: SORRY! SORRY! But this does give a buit of an info about the yashimuko's hopefully. **

******Everyone: NEXT UP, AN EXPLANATION OF THE YASHIMUKO CLAN AND THE NEWBIES! STAY TUNED!**  



	11. The Yashimuko clan bio

_**The Yashimuko clan**_

Since the sage of 6 paths ordered the ninja world into peace, there was an enormous group of people who were deemed more cunning and strong than himself. They possessed a ridiculous amount of chakra and they were fearless. They were known as the Yashimuko clan.

These group of people were extraordinary as each person born has a tailed beast contained within them. Be it a fox, bear, bird, turtle or something else. It was unexplained.

The Yashimuko's were fearless. Their strength and power made other clans tremble with fear. This also included the Uchiha clan. There was only one clan though, the Yashimuko's were kind and friendly to.

One of the founders of Konoha, the first Hokage, Hashirama's clan, the Senju clan. As their allies, they won the war.

After Konoha was established with the help of the Yashimuko clan mostly* (see below for powers) the head, also known as Hana Yashimuko decided to make their own village, away from Konoha. Senju agreed sadly and bade them goodbye as they left.

However, Madara of the Uchiha'S loathed them and craved their power. When they left, he decided to launch an attack on them. Hashirama found out and opposed it at once. In response, Madara challenged Hashirama to a dual which he lost.

Believed to have died, he was erased from everyone's memories.

Meanwhile, the Yashimuko's were faced with problems of their own. One of their clan members was killed and her power was obtained to the outer world.

Furiously angry, Hana tracked the person down and killed him. Afraid any more incidents like these may occur, Hana created a crystal barrier around her village that made them invisible to outsiders and grew a large amounts of huge trees around them making the area around them seem like a deadly forest.

Hana as a next step placed dangerous and deadly creatures inside the forest to kill anyone, ANYONE who dared to trespass. At least anyone ELSE other than Konoha. Her biggest mistake.

As years passed, Yashimuko's lived a peaceful civilians life, but only on the outside. Inside, they were deadly Ninja always on guard. Unlike any other village, every single civilian was ninja. Starting from age 6, young children were given intense training and their results and sparrings were often the key to gaining the next level. This was to protect and fight for their village.

They were willing to fight for freedom and that's what they wanted. Time came for Hana to die but before she did, she saw the sage of 6 paths who told her to tell everyone that, there would come a time when a great war was to take place and a child will be born to help stop it and that is the child hope. She died telling her son the description of the girl.

The day Sakura was born was a great shock to everyone. She was born with 6 trailed beasts with 20 tails each. Her hair was pink and eyes leaf green. Exactly matching the description of child hope. There was celebration for weeks. However, Madara found out and vowed to kill the child and the clan

Without much trouble he entered, as he was a former konoha civilian and also because, that night was the night when Yashimuko's would lose their powers to some extent. Using his Mangekyo, he wiped out the entire village sized clan or at least he thought he did when he didn't realize that Sakura and three others survived.

* * *

**That's all about their history. Now we'll look at their branches.**

Yashimuko as a main clan is divided into many lesser clans which have some and do not have some of their powers.

Hana clan: Is the next clan after Yashimuko's. Few and rare in number.

Hyuuga: Part of Hyuuga's bloodline is from Yashimuko's eye technique the Harikuaran.

Crystal: Members of this clan have the Yashimuko's powers to turn anything into crystal and use it. Long since wiped out, only one known survivor remains. (Guren)

Uzumaki: Only part.

Haruno: Probably the most normal branch. However, many inherit the deadly inner forms yet few learn too control it so it remains dormant.

* * *

**Okay then. Then let's look at the eye techniques which are all part of the Harikuaran.**

First there is the Byakugan. The style of the Hyuuga byakugan and the Yashimuko's are entirely different but their powers are almost the same with an exception of the better qualiity ...

Then there is the Rinngen of the sage of 6 complications in Yashimuko rinngan.

* * *

**The Harikuaran eye levels.**

1ST: Crystal shaped pupil mostly. Different colors and and patterns.

2nd: No change in original eye though color may vary. Similar powers to Byakugan though range is smaller. However, there is no blind spot.

3rd: Green and pupil less. Ability to use and gather chakra from surroundings and mix with own. Usually easier from trees and plants. (dead or alive)

4th: Blood red with one comma. Similar to Sharingan in its 2nd stage but user cannot copy jutsu's. Rather, chakra and stamina increases.

5th: Red with 2 comma. Able to detect the smallest chakra available in surroundings. No hiding is possible.

6th: Red with 3 comma. Strength significantly increases. (Rare to achieve)

7th: Rinngan shaped, user is able to repel and attract objects and enemies same. Too much useage might lead to vision distoriation.(Rare to achieve)

8th: Eye shape does not alter. User's speed, strength and chakra increases significantly. (Rare to achieve)

9th: Black completely with a grey mark across, user can manipulate others however he/she wishes. (Rare to achieve)

10th (final) : Eye is white with no pupils. User reaches full potential and is invincible. Gains ability to copy eye techniques. Even when off, user can enjoy the powers he copied.

* * *

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW. Sorry I took so long I was soooo busy . Call me a school freak if you want. :P**

**Next up! I'll try to update sooner! BYE!  
**


	12. The fourth hokage's legacy!

**Sanashii: I KNOW! I haven't updated in soooooooo long! Maybe an year or so! But I needed to edit! O be merciful oh readers! **

** Alice Miharu and Yoshi chan: -backs away-  
**

**Alice: She is having down's syndrome people.**

**Sanashii: DON'T LIE!**

**Miharu: ADHD then?**

**Sanashii: NO!**

**Yoshi: I KNOW! OBSESSION OF ANIME!**

**Sanashii: DING! DING! We have a winner! ENJOY!**

**Yoshi: WAIT! DON'T TURN THAT CAMERA OFF! **

**Miharu: You are forgetting something.**

**Sanashii: Oh yeah! Readers please re-read the story because I made some changes, such as Sakura and Sasuke's newfound rivalry and all. The scene in the forest of death has been deleted because the romance is just going too far there...**

**Chiharu: And we ALL know how CARING Sasuke is.**

**Sasuke: I hate you all.**

* * *

The final rounds of the chuunin exam were to be tomorrow. And people had come from far and near to watch it. Ranging form citizens to feudal lords.

Two chuunin, Izumo and Kotetsu were discussing about it.

"The fact that the Hyuga kid, Shikaku's son and the Uchiha passed was not a surprise. It was well expected by everyone." Izumo said.

"What's surprising is that Uzumaki Naruto is still running. And that Haruno girl as well." Kotetsu added.

They overheard a group of people betting on the genins.

"Hey, these two girls is the only one who passed the genin rounds. The rest are all male" One said.

"I can't believe that Uzumaki kid passed."

"The Hyuga has a high chance of winning."

"But Sasuke Uchiha is going up against a powerful opponent. Gaara of the sand."

"So our safe bet is on Uchiha Sasuke?"

Kotetsu sighed. "Cripes. These old geezers!"

* * *

"Old man! One more ramen please!" Naruto said as he gulped down another ramen bowl.

"Me too!" Choji said.

"Coming right up." The owner said and kept two more bowls on their table.

"ITADAKIMASU!" They yelled eating.

Teuchi eyed them worriedly. "Are you sure you both are okay?" He asked.

"Naruto made it to the final round. Pa is nice so he never says anything. But I know he's upset in the inside. So in the eating I can't lose! Old man seconds!" Choji said slurping down ramen all the while.

"Thanks for the food old man! I'll vouch for you Choji!" Naruto said running off.

"Naruto...Alright!" Choji cheered. "That means I win?" Suddenly he realized something. "HEY NARUTO? WHO'S GONNA PAY FOR THE RAMEN?" He yelled trying to run after him but Teuchi grabbed his collar.

"Here's the bill." He said darkly. Choji gulped.

* * *

"Alright! The final rounds are tomorrow so I have to be pumped up!" Naruto said as he walked through the streets. Suddenly Konohamaru came into his path.

"Naruto nii chan! I challenge you!" He said.

"Huh?" Naruto said. "Konohamaru I'm kinda busy right now!"

"I made a new jutsu!" He said confidently.

Naruto stared at the kid. 'Just hope its not better then me.' He thought. "Fine. Show me." He said.

Konohamaru took out a stick which surprised him. "A stick jutsu?" Naruto asked taking his stance.

"Sexy jutsu! Hot body pole dance!" He said transforming into a hot girl.

"Oh!" Naruto said his eyes bulging.

"What's the matter? Too hot for you?" Konohamaru asked hotly. Naruto answered him by hitting on his head.

"OWW! But I mastered my technique!" Konohamaru whined.

"Konohamaru." Naruto said solemnly. "The path to mastering the sexy jutsu is long and dangerous! I figured that variation a long time ago!"

"Aw man! And I was so confident too!" Konohamaru muttered.

"OKAY! I'LL SHOW YOU MY NEW VERSION OF THE SEXY JUTSU!" He yelled.

"Okay Naruto big brother!" Konohamaru saluted. Suddenly he realized Naruto got worried and was staring ahead. He turned and saw three genin.

"S-Sorry Konohamaru." Naruto said as he saw Gaara. "I'm very busy with the chuunin exams!"

"Eh? But didn't Jiraya sensei teach you a new jutsu?" Konohamaru asked.

"Ah that..." He remembered what the pervy sage had said about the fourth hokage's legacy. "OH YEAH! SEE YOU LATER!" He yelled running off.

"Huh?" Konohamaru stood there dumbfounded.

'I need to ask people if they know it!' He thought running to the hokage office. However he bumped and fell on top of someone.

"Oww..." the said person said.

Naruto blinked and looked. "YIKES! SAKURA CHAN! I'M SORRY!" he yelled jumping off. Suddenly he realized Sasuke was there too. The Uchiha cracked his knuckles while his face displayed before anger. It was extra scary with his now glowing red eyes and the sudden change in height...

**_WHACK!_**

"OWWW!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke hit him hard on the head.

"GO DIE YEAH!" Sasuke yelled continuing to punch him.

"WAIT! OW! SASUKE! I HAVE SOME GOOD NEWS!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke stopped and Sakura stood up from the ground, still rubbing her head.

"I found about the fourth hokage's legacy!" He said proudly.

The two genin gaped at him.

"You know about it too?" Sakura asked.

"We were just about searching you for to go to the hokage to ask about it." Sasuke muttered.

"Good idea! let's go!" He said dragging the two along.

(At the hokage mansion)

"The fourth hokage's legacy?" Sarutobi asked.

"Could you please tell me? I figured you of all people should know dattebyo!" Naruto said scratching his head.

"Hmm...if there is such a thing, I'd like to see it." Sarutobi answered blowing out smoke from his pipe.

"Aw come on I know you must know SOMETHING! Say if you tell us, I'll show you my new sexy jutsu!" Naruto said.

At this, Sakura and Sasuke quickly ran out of the room while Sarutobi fumed.

"IF YOU HAVE TIME TO SHOW ME SUCH A THING THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO PRACTICE FOR THE FINALS!" The old man yelled flinging him out the room. Naruto unfortunately hit the wall upside down and landed on his head.

"GEEZ WHAT A HELP YOU ARE YOU OLD GEEZER!" Naruto yelled but was then stopped when Sarutobi threw a kunai, barely missing him. Sweatdropping, Naruto tip toed away.

"Nice going orange fluffball. Now who do we ask?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm...how about Iruka sensei?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey duck butt! You have brains!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Shut...the hell up." Sasuke muttered.

(At Iruka's)

"the fourth hokage's legacy? Is that a new mystery game you kids are working at?" Iruka asked.

"Er...no." Naruto muttered.

"Not even close." Sakura added.

"Do you know anything about it?" Sasuke asked.

"Then it must be a puzzle! You solved those as a kid! I bet its Shikamaru's doing! If so then its useless asking me, you probably hold the key!" Iruka said.

"Forget it. We'll ask someone else." Naruto muttered.

Sakura grinned. "How about Anko san?" She asked.

"No." Sasuke said.

"Why not?"

"She's weird."

"AH! YOU INSULTED YOURSELF!"

"Shut...UP!"

(At Anko)

Anko sighed. "The glossy shine of the dango I simply can't resist it!" She said swallowing three all at once.

As she reached for the other one however, a hand grabbed it. A vein popped on her forehead as she realized it was Naruto.

"The dango here are too sweet. Hey Anko sensei? Do you happen to know about the fourth hokage's legacy?" Naruto asked.

Anko chuckled, the vein still there on her forehead. "You..took a stick of dango off my plate." She said menacingly.

"Hold on Anko sensei! He didn't mean it!" Sakura tried to say something but Anko's target was set on Naruto.

"YOU GIVE THAT BACK!" She yelled throwing sharp senbon at him.

"GAAAH! WAIT! ANKO SENSEI! I JUST WANNA KNOW ABOUT THE FOURTH HOKAGE'S LEGACY!" Naruto yelled dodging her.

"HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW?" Anko yelled back. Sasuke and Sakura grabbed him and the three ran out.

"GIVE MY BACK MY DANGO!" Anko screamed.

* * *

The three panted as they rested in the temple.

"All that trouble for dango." Naruto muttered shaking.

Sakura grabbed him by his collar. "IF YOU HADN'T EATEN THEM THEN MAYBE SHE WOULD'VE HAVE TRIED TO KILL US!" She yelled.

"Huh?"

They saw guy sensei walking up the stairs to the temple...on his hands?

"Guy sensei? What are...you doing?" Sakura asked.

"I am on a pilgrimage to 100 temples to pray for Lee's recovery!" Gai said jumping back on his feet again. Sasuke nudged Naruto.

"Maybe he might know." He said.

"I'll bet that you are wrong." Sakura chuckled.

"How much?"

"About..50 000 yen?"

"No. Loser will have to do whatever the winner says for a month." Sasuke said poking his tongue out.

"Hmm a duck in a maid dress...YOU ARE ON!" Sakura yelled grinning.

"Hey guy sensei.." Naruto said. "Do you know about the fourth hokage's legacy?"

Sakura expected Gai to say no but instead he gave a yell. "THE FOURTH HOKAGE'S LEGACY? YOU CANNOT POSSIBLY BE AIMING TO COMPLETE _THAT _ARE YOU!" He yelled.

"So you know about it?" Naruto asked excited.

"Of course!" Gai said flashing a thumbs up.

Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura who slumped. "Fine. I lose." She said.

* * *

Choji walked up the stairs to the temple. "Hmm my stomach is full but my wallet is empty.." He said sadly.

Suddenly he stopped to hear Gai talk.

"The fourth hokage's legacy is a very detailed secret known only to the superiors of Konoha. No wonder the hokage refused to tell you!" He said.

"THAT OLD GEEZER!" Naruto yelled.

"Can you tell us Gai sensei?" Sakura asked.

Choji hid in the bushes to hear more. Sasuke noticed that Gai had a poster like thing hidden behind his back. The bushy brow sensei or as Naruto called him, let it fall to the ground.

"Unfortunately, it's a very detailed secret. As a member of the Konoha leaf shinobi I cannot possibly AAAAH!" He turned. "WHAT A COINCIDENCE! A TEMPLATE OF THE HOKAGE'S MISSION FINDS US! IN IT IS THE GREAT DETAILS OF THE MISSIONS OOOH!"

Sasuke sweatdropped. The acting was so...FAKE. However, they took it and opened it.

"I...can't..." Naruto sweatdropped.

"Read..." Sakura sweatdroppped.

"Any of this..." Sasuke completed sweatdropping.

"GAAAH! THE HONEY HONEY GROUNDS! ITS THE HONEY HONEY GROUNDS!" Gai yelled.

"Bunny bunny grounds?' Sakura said thinking of a little cute rabbit. Sasuke took out a random pin and popped the bubble that was floating over her head. "Honey. Not bunny." He muttered.

"Hey Sasuke. Were you calling her HONEY just now?" Naruto asked looking up from the map.

Sasuke and Sakura turned red immediately.

"HEY YOU WANNA DIE NARUTO?" Sasuke yelled.

"AS IF HE'S CALL ME HONEY! YUCK! HOW CORNY!"

"Now there is something you can agree on." Naruto snickered. Sakura and Sasuke glared at each other and turned away.

"As if." Sasuke muttered.

"I'd rather behead myself." Sakura added.

"No you can't." Sasuke said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because I won the bet." Sasuke reminded. "You have to work for me for a month."

A great rock fell on her head. "GGaaah...Working for...a...DUCK!" She groaned as the rock got heavier. Sasuke chuckled lightly at this.

'She cute when she is like this.' He thought smiling softly.

Choji grinned. "This is major news! TWO major news! One, bunny bunny grounds! And two, Sasuke called Sakura honey!" He snickered running way to the forest where he knew Ino and Shikamaru were.

"HEY! INO! SHIKAMARUU! I GOT BIG NEWS!" He yelled once he spotted them.

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"One, there is a secret mission to the bunny bunny grounds and two, Sasuke called Sakura honey!" He said.

Ino fell down from the tree. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" She shrieked.

"Sasuke called Sakura honey? Wow thats...troublesome to think about..." Shikamaru muttered climbing down from the tree.

"That's not important! It's the honey honey grounds!" Choji said.

"Honey honey grounds or bunny bunny grounds?" Shikamaru asked.

"Let's go with both." Ino muttered.

* * *

"Okay let's see." Naruto muttered as he walked following the map directions.

"I sure hope Yukiko sensei, Gai sensei and Kakashi sensei are telling the truth. I'm missing important training here." Sakura muttered.

"Since when do dummy's like you train?" Sasuke asked. Sakura growled. "Shut up or die." She muttered.

"We are here!" Naruto cheered running to the iron fence.

"NO NARUTO!" Sakura and Sasuke both yelled but it was too late. Naruto got electrified by the fence.

"Idiot." Sakura sighed.

"I knew it was going to happen." Sasuke walked over to the fence.

"SASUKE KUUUUUUUUUUN!" Came that high pitched annoying shriek.

"Ino." Both Sakura and Sasuke said at the same time and both (amazingly) shuddered at once.

Ino put on a hurt expression. "You can't hate me THAT much!" She muttered.

"Actually I would if I want to." Sakura replied as she went through the large hole she saw in the barrier. Sasuke followed.

"I meant it for Sasuke kun!" Ino snapped.

Sasuke smirked. "I do hate pigs after all." He said thoughtfully.

Ino let down wriggly tears at this. "I see..." And then,, she went so happy, they swore they saw a pink background with stars, flowers and tiny hearts...

"YOU THINK ABOUT ME SOO MUCH!" She squealed glomping on him. Sakura snickered. "Wow lover boy. I didn't know you had a pig for a girlfriend."

"I DON'T! GET OFF!" Sasuke tried to escape from Ino's grasp. Naruto and Sakura just laughed, enjoying it all throughly.

Soon though, the fight began.

"Why are you guys here anyway! This is our mission!" Naruto said.

"No one said it was yours!" Choji snorted.

Sakura just sat next to Sasuke while Ino glared enviously. What Sakura couldn't see, she saw about Sasuke's feelings. For forehead of course...

"Let's just do this mission together alright?" Shikamaru muttered.

At that moment, a poof came and a figure stood there.

"WELCOME YOUNGSTERS TO THE BUNNY BUNNY GROUNDS!" He yelled.

'GAI SENSEI!' They all thought. Only Naruto didn't see through the old man disguise.

"WOW! A SAGE!" He gasped.

"The objective of this is to beat the 4th hokage's record! Unfortunately I can't give any details and-" He dropped a scroll then. It was done purposely and all but Naruto saw through it. Then screaming, he ran off.

Choji made a run to get it but was tackled by Naruto. Then when Ino tried, Sasuke pinned her AND Shikamaru down. Sakura grabbed it. "YES! LET'S GO!" She yelled.

"HEY!' Ino yelled running after the three. Choji puffed behind while Shikamaru did a handseal. The next minute, Sakura was frozen.

"H-Hey!" She choked out. Shikamaru smirked and Ino tried to do the jutsu to enter her mind but then...Sasuke glared at them.

"Let...her...GO!" He yelled. Shikamaru was a bit taken a back and Naruto threw a kunai at him. "Shit!" He said jumping. Sakura grinned and ran.

"Damn." Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

"Let's see." Sakura muttered as she reached a giant web.

"Cool! Read the hints!" Naruto said. Shikamaru stayed close to Sakura and this did not go unnoticed by Sasuke or Ino.

"Close the blade and calm the heart." She read.

"Eh heck!" Naruto ran across the web.

"No way we'll let team seven win!" Choji ran after him. "Hey!" Ino yelled running.

Sasuke and Sakura stayed behind as Shikamaru saw a sign.

"Giant bridge?" Sakura muttered. Shikamaru rubbed his hand over the letters, erasing dust.

"Giant...SPIDER bridge!" Sasuke read.

"HEY NARUTO COME BACK!" Sakura screamed.. But then the rest were all stuck to the sticky spider web.

"I-I can't move!" Ino suddenly said. Choji frantically tried to move and Naruto was struggling. A spider came out of hole and started moving towards them.

Naruto took out a kunai as the spider went closer to him. "COME HERE SO THAT I CAN KILL YOU!" He yelled. Shikamaru stepped forward.

"NARUTO PUT THAT KUNAI AWAY!" He yelled.

"WHAT?"

"PUT IT AWAY!"

"I AIN'T GOT A DEATH WISH DATTEBYO!"

"JUST DO AS I SAY"

Naruto put it away.

"NOW DON'T MOVE!"

As they followed Shikamaru, the spider stopped as well and went back to its giant home.

"Whoa..." Ino said.

"It says here in the hint, close the blade and calm the heart." Shikamaru pointed out. "Spiders use the vibrations sent off from a distressed insect to sense its prey. Also it can see shiny things."

"So in remaining calm and putting away that kunai they are saved! You are a genius Shikamaru!" She hugged him. Sasuke twitched his eye.

"Well, unlike Ino, you are not troublesome much." He said smirking.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK LAZY!" Ino screamed.

"NO YOU LISTEN GUYS! FOLLOW THAT PARTICULAR THREAD! SPIDERS USE TWO TYPES! ONE FOR MOVING AROUND AND ONE FOR CATCHING PREY!" Sakura yelled.

"So this one will be safe." Naruto said stepping on one. "WHOO! I CAN MOVE!

Ino and Choji followed suit and then, Shikamaru, Sakura and Sasuke crossed. Naruto however stayed behind.

"If I don't take care of that spider it'll attack more people!" He said.

"Naruto no!" Sakura said. But Naruto made a few shadow clones. "RASENGAN!" he said throwing it at the spider. It poofed away.

"A...A summoning..." Sakura muttered.

"No doubt about it...Gai sensei." Sasuke muttered.

"Let's go." Shikamaru muttered.

Soon, the team was off again.

"What's the next hint Shikamaru?" Sakura asked softly.

"Offer a wild chrysanthemum." Shikamaru answered. "It seems too simple. I can't figure out what it means."

"A wild chrysanthemum...to offer it huh? Umm...maybe if we get to the next challenge we can find out." Sakura said thoughtfully.

"Something about the grounds maybe?" Sasuke asked. Sakura shrugged.

Suddenly Shikamaru stopped.

"Shikamaru?" Choji said. Shikamaru just smiled. "Go ahead without me. I'll catch up." He murmured running uphill.

"H-HEY! SHIKAMARU WAI-" Sakura yelled trying to go after him but Sasuke grabbed her collar.

"Leave him be. Let's go."

Naruto grinned. "NO WAY I'M LEAVING LAZY! HE'LL GET INTO TROUBLE!" Naruto ran off before anyone could say a word.

"He's the one who's gonna get in trouble.." Sakura muttered.

"So true..." Sasuke agreed.

"Why's he go off like that anyway?" Ino asked, annoyed.

The two didn't answer. Then Sakura sighed. "He better not interfere with Shikamaru."

"If he does he's dead..like always, he's the one who yells and charges first." Sasuke shook his head.

"JUST WHAT'S GOING ON!" Ino yelled.

* * *

"HEY SHIKAMARU!" Naruto yelled as he ran after Shikamaru.

"Naruto! Fool! Go back!" Shikamaru ordered. But at that moment, rocks tumbled towards them.

"WHOA!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto don't get distracted! The enemy is hiding behind their shadow!" Shikamaru instructed.

"ENEMY?"

At that moment, a figure rushed out from behind the rock nearest to him and raised a kunai to stab the frozen Naruto.

But Shikamaru quickly stopped him with the shadow possession jutsu. The others appeared behind him and ran towards Shikamaru.

"HEY! GET BACK!" naruto yelled. "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"Shadow clones? Damn they're good! RETREAT!" Just as quickly they came, they vanished.

Shikamaru walked up to the captive rain ninja. "You are the rain ninja who didn't pass the chuunin exams. What do you want?" He demanded.

"Eh? DON'T TELL ME YOU GUYS ARE SEARCHING FOR THE FOURTH HOKAGE'S LEGACY TOO!" Naruto yelled.

"Hey! Are you stupid!" Shikamaru asked alarmed. "Jeez! Go away." He released the guy.

"Next time we won't let you off so easy!"

"Why'd ya let him go?" Naruto demanded once the rain ninja made his getaway.

"You sowed some troublesome seeds again. Jeez. Sakura won't like this at all.." Shikamaru face palmed himself.

"...Eh?"

* * *

"There you are!" Sakura waved once they got back.

"Sorry. We got delayed." Shikamaru muttered.

"What did he do?" Sakura asked.

"Gave away our mission."

Sakura twitched. "Oii...Narutoooo..." She growled. Naruto gulped. "I'M SORRY!" He yelled.

Sasuke sighed. "Let's just go in there." He muttered looking at the cave.

"Offer a wild chrysanthemum.." Sakura muttered as they walked into the creepy cave.

"OKAY OUR NEXT HURDLE!" Naruto yelled as they came into a large hallway.

"What's this?" Choji asked eyeing the switch.

"Retire button?" Ino muttered.

"HEY!" Shikamaru yelled as Naruto went into the middle of the depressed ground like place.

"COME BACK!" Sakura yelled.

But at that moment, smoke escaped into the place and the doors banged shut.

Ino passed out immediately as she inhaled deeply. Shikamaru caught her.

"Sleeping gas! Sakura don't breathe!" Sasuke ordered covering his nose and mouth.

Sakura held her breath in and motioned Naruto to do the same.

"To the ceiling! Jump!" Shikamaru ordered and they leaped to the chains hanging.

"There must be some way to stop this smoke..some way..." Shikamaru muttered.

Naruto pouted. "It looks like a giant flower from up here." He muttered.

"A giant flower!" Shikamaru realized.

"Offer a wild chrysanthemum!" Sakura thought out loud. As she did so, she loosened her grip on the chain and fell.

"SAKURA!" Sasuke yelled as she landed on the ground, into the hole.

"Hey! Don't you jump!" Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey...there's a switch here..." Sakura muttered pressing it once she recovered. At that very moment, the gas was sucked back into the vents again.

Sasuke quickly jumped and ran to the hole just as Sakura climbed out. "Oww..." She muttered. "That fall was hard!"

"Just realized it?" Sasuke muttered a vein popping on his forehead. "DON'T DO THAT!"

"Eh?"

Sasuke sighed. "Jeez you are more hopeless than Naruto now!" he muttered.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" both Naruto and Sakura yelled. Sasuke cut Sakura off and kept a hand on her shoulder.

"You're okay...right?" He asked softly. Sakura smiled "Course! I've been training hard you know!"

"good. You can still be my maid." Sasuke chuckled and walked off.

"On the other hand I wish I injured a foot.." Sakura muttered sweatdropping, as she followed them out exit which just opened up.

"OKAY!" Naruto yelled once they went out. "WHOAAAA! A RIVER! COOOOOOL!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"OKAY! THE NEXT HURDLE! LETS GOOO!"

"Hold it!" Shikamaru grabbed his collar. "We can't afford anymore mistakes Naruto. Let's consult the tiger scroll first!"

"The tiger scroll gives a lot of help because it has hidden clues and hints we need to figure out to get through the next hurdle. If we don't read it first, we won't be able to do it." Sakura added.

Shikamaru chuckled. "At least you make a lot of sense Sakura." He murmured.

"Thank you." She said.

Ino twitched. "Hey cut it out Shikamaru. Just read the next hint will ya?"

Choji grinned and spoke for the first time. "I sense tension."

"SHUT UP!" Ino yelled.

"Let's see..." Shikamaru looked at the scroll. "Be extremely nimble, show determination."

"Nimble huh?" Naruto grinned and ran to a plank attached to the end of the stairs.

"HEY NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Nimbly showing determination!" Naruto answered. At that moment, the plank broke off and started to travel.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled.

"Jeez we have no choice! Everyone jump!" Sasuke ordered jumping onto the plank. The others followed.

Sakura took Naruto by the collar and shook him. "YOU IDIOT! WEREN'T YOU LISTENING?" She yelled.

"I was just following the scroll." Naruto muttered, a grin plastered on his face.

"YOU!" Sakura growled.

Ino gulped. "Hey...don't you feel the current picking up?" She asked quietly.

"Is it because of that?" Sasuke pointed to the waterfall which had an enormous boulder in the middle.

"WE DID IT!" They all yelled.

"SHIKAMARU DO SOMETHING!" Ino yelled.

"WE'LL HIT THOSE ROCKS!" Choji wailed.

Sakura squinted. "Heyyyy...I see something... on that boulder..."

Naruto grinned. "It looks like a mini version of the hokage monuments!" He said.

"Yeah..." Shikamaru muttered.

"I see a rainbow." Sakura grinned saying it randomly.

Sasuke sweat-dropped. "Are you an idiot?' He asked.

"I'M JUST TRYING TO SAY SOMETHING HAVING DETERMINATION!"

"WELL THAT AIN'T IT!"

Naruto stood up. "I have determination." he declared. "No matter what, I'll get the fourth hokage's legacy!"

He jumped to the side of the fourth hokage. Sakura gasped.

Shikamaru smiled as he saw the rainbow on the left. "HE'S RIGHT! JUMP TO THE RIGHT!" he yelled.

They did and soon, found themselves on hard ground. Not in water.

"It was set up like this under the waterfall." Shikamaru explained. "There was a platform here. Resulting in a rainbow forming on the left side and not the right."

"Owww..." Ino groaned. Shikamaru and Choji had landed on her in the fall and she was sure her backbone was broken. Her fall was thankfully broken by Naruto.

She glanced up at Sakura who was rescued by Sasuke...AGAIN!

Shikamaru too turned to her. "You have a good eye, Sakura. Had you not noticed that faint rainbow I wouldn't have been able to deduce it."

Sasuke twitched again. "Hey, you are going overload with the compliments genius." He muttered as a vein popped on his forehead.

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. "Why shouldn't I? I can clearly say she has an IQ of 167. That's pretty high you know."

Sakura giggled which Sasuke glared at him. "I know that! But flattering isn't going to get you anywhere!"

"Why won't it?" Shikamaru asked with a grin.

'"JUST STOP IT DAMMIT!" He yelled.

"I can tell her that she is beautiful. Which she is." Shikamaru said.

"HEY CUT IT OUT!" Sasuke yelled again.

"He's right." Ino muttered. "Stop it. Its...getting irritating." Shikamaru got off her and grinning, didn't say anything.

He just walked down the steps. Choji and Ino followed. Naruto wiped the dust off him,

"What was that all about?" He muttered.

"I don't care. He was getting too cocky." Sasuke muttered, still glaring behind his head.

Sakura was clueless. "Why not? He is pretty nice." He shrugged following them.

Naruto grinned. "Uchiha Sasuke is jealous!" He grinned.

"Who say says am idiot?" Sasuke muttered quickly going after her.

Naruto just grinned. "Because you didn't stop staring at her all this-"

Sasuke cut him off abruptly by throwing a handful of kunai. "THOSE COMMENTS ARE WHY YOUR HEAD ALWAYS ALMOST GETS SKEWERED IDIOT!" He yelled.

"Yes, yes." Naruto chuckled.

* * *

The two teams finally reached the spot labeled 'The final hurdle'

"We're here! The final one!" Sakura grinned.

"I'm sort of getting excited." Sasuke commented.

"Because we are beating the fourth hokage's legacy?" Sakura asked, stars popping in her eyes.

"No. Just thinking about how much chores I can get you to do after this makes me want to go to the beach and _relax._ Ahhhh...the warm sun and the cool beach..." Sasuke grinned.

"HEY YOU CUT IT OUT DAMMIT!" Sakura yelled. "Ah-" Suddenly she was cut off when Ino placed a kunai to her throat.

"Hey-" Sasuke protested but Choji held him down with large arms. And he repeated this to Naruto.

"Sorry. We'll be going alone from here. We'll win the fourth hokage's legacy." Ino said darkly.

"Sorry Naruto, Sasuke. But we really want Shikamaru to win." Choji apologized.

"This is really unfair." Sakura muttered. "Shikamaru! Are you sure?" She called.

Shikamaru held the tiger scroll open in his hands.

"Go beyond hatred, for the one who approaches the path will not open. That's what the next clue says."

He smiled and looked at them. "Ino, Choji, let them go. We have to work together." He said.

"Cripes." Ino let Sakura go. Choji let Sasuke and Naruto go as well.

"Let's go." Shikamaru said walking to the final hurdle.

* * *

"Unfortunately you guys won't be so lucky..." A dark voice muttered. It was the rain ninja who Shikamaru had captured earlier.

He laughed as he looked at them. Along with him were all the rain ninja who accompanied him.

* * *

"WHOAA..." Naruto said as he came into the big room. There were shelves after shelves, stacked with scrolls.

"One of them has the final scroll huh?" Sasuke muttered.

"Do we have to check to through all of them? If so then there is no way we'll win..." Sakura sighed.

"Win or not you'll have to be my maid."

"HEY STOP IT ALREADY YOU PERVERT!"

Naruto ran forward. "LET'S SEARCH THEM ALL!" He yelled.

"Idiot." Shikamaru muttered. "Looking at this big room, haven't it crossed your mind that there maybe traps?"

"Besides, like Sakura said, it'll take days to check the volume of these scrolls."

Ino huffed. "USE YOUR HEAD!" She yelled.

Sakura sighed. "Stupid Naruto..." She murmured.

Naruto bowed his head "Sakura chan don't say such a thing..."

"Stuuuupid! Stupid Naruto! Stupid Naruto! Stuuupid! Stupid Naruto!" It kept on repeating.

"Gimme a break already." Naruto couched down.

"That wasn't me!" Sakura said.

"EH!" Naruto looked up to see a parrot flying overhead.

"STUUUPID! STUPID NARUTO! STUPID NARUTO!" It screeched.

"HEY! YOU STUPID BIRD STOP IT!" Naruto yelled.

"STUUUUUUUUUUUUUPID! STUPID NARUTO! STUPID NARUTO!"

"Why you..STOP SAYING STUPID, STUPID BIRD!"

* * *

Outside, the rain ninja had a handseal ready, all outside the entrance of the hall.

Rain began pouring down heavily.

"Ninja art, grudge rain!" The rain ninja chuckled. "One on one we can't take them on. But gathering our grudges together we can!"

* * *

Sasuke twitched his ear as he heard water trickling down somewhere. He was surprised when the room began to fill up.

"W-WATER?" Shikamaru yelled.

"Watch out!" Choji yelled as a huge waved ran over them all.

Sakura gasped as he reached for a pillar. She couldn't feel the ground beneath her. Was the water level that high?

"M-My chakra!" She felt her energy drain* as she dropped back into the water.

"Sakura!" Sasuke dived under for us and bought her up.

"Sakura! Can you breathe?" He asked. She wasn't acting normal.

"My energy...I feel faint!" She choked out.

Sasuke felt his chakra vanishing as well but he didn't feel much of his energy draining away. Could it be that her energy relied on her chakra?

"Hang on!" he ordered. "Just a little longer!"

'Dammit! It must be those rain ninja who had been tracking us all this while! I should've taken them out!' He realized.

He knew they were following but paid no heed. They were weak. But now they were helpless. Especially Sakura...

* * *

"This rain sucks your chakra out. Soon you'll be dead." the rain ninja laughed.

A voice interrupted them. "You genins are playing dirty now are you?"

They turned and saw two masked people.

"Hatake Kakashi!" They realized. "And some woman..!"

"I'm flattered you recognize a lazy man like me. But I'm afraid..." he glared at them. "You will have to LEAVE."

The woman took out a katana and it glowed dangerously with chakra. "Or do you want to die?" She asked.

The rain ninja reluctantly stopped their jutsu and fled. Kakashi sighed. Nothing like a little fear to take the edge of those kids...

* * *

The water began to disappear and the group sighed in relief.

"I thought I was a goner!' Naruto groaned.

"Sakura..are you okay?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded. "My chakra is going back in. I guess...I'm not used to controlling this new type of chakra..." She grinned.

Sasuke sighed. "Thank goodness." he muttered.

Suddenly Sakura twitched. "I MEAN! I DON'T FEEL GOOD AT ALL!" She coughed.

Sasuke glanced at her. "H-hey!"

She once more, louder this time. "I feel weeeeaaaak..." She moaned.

Sasuke stared at her as if she had grown two heads and then smiled. "Pretending to be sick isn't going to stop you from being my maid for a month."

Sakura glared at him. "I SAID I'M SICK! *cough cough* !"

Sasuke laughed. "Oh man! Your acting really sucks!" He burst out.

"Hey! Not funny!" Sakura whined and then pouted.

Sasuke just smiled. "You're still okay right? Can you breathe?"

Sakura shrugged, still pouting.

"That's so cute." He said out loud and then immediately regretted it turning red.

"What was that?" Sakura asked. She thought he muttered something. Sasuke shook his head.

"Let's go." he helped her up. At that moment, they heard a yell.

"GIMME BACK MY CHOCO BAR!" Choji yelled.

"Gimme! Gimme!" the bird screeched. "Thank you!" It perched itself on the perch.

Shikamaru, noticed the perch tilt a bit.

"Naruto! Get close to that bird!" He ordered.

Naruto who had been staring at Sakura and Sasuke grinned, his attention having sifted immediately. "I get it! This is my chance to catch that revolting parrot!" He declared.

"No!" Shikamaru barked. "Smile when you go! Approach real friendly!"

Naruto forced a smile...more like a grimace.

"Yeeeeccchhh!" Ino shuddered.

"Be more natural!" Choji grinned.

"EEEEHEHEHEHEHEEE!" Naruto forced himself to laugh.

"STUPID NARUTO!" The parrot screeched.

"WHY I OUGHTA!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Sakura called. "Think happy thoughts!"

"Happy thoughts?" Naruto muttered. Then his eyes went wide. "Ahhhh! EHEHEHHEHEHEEEE!" He forced a grin.

"Yes! Just like that!" Sasuke said.

"Ehehe...eheheheee...ehahahhaaaa!" Naruto kept on grinning.

'I'll become a chuunin after this...and then do matchmaking with Sakura and Sasuke...and then become and ANBU...'

He kept on laughing and marching forward.

"Eeeee...YUCK." Ino muttered as Naruto kept on marching.

Then, Naruto stepped on a tile and it depressed a bit. At this, the door opened.

"Go beyond hatred, for the one who approaches the path will not open." Shikamaru announced standing up.

"So that meant the door wouldn't open as long as Naruto kept on chasing the parrot!" Sakura grinned running to the door.

"H-Hey!" Sasuke went after her. Naruto had already disappeared before them, running to the top of the building.

They saw a scroll. "there it is!"

Shikamaru looked at the scroll. "The final...The location of infinity to the one anointed. " he read.

Naruto gulped. "So that means this scroll has everything?"

"Yeah probably." Shikamaru said. "Though it may have some trap."

At this, Naruto looked at Shikamaru. "I believe in that scroll!" He declared. "That old sage gave it to us!"

'That's why is is suspect...' Shikamaru thought.

Naruto reached for the scroll and the team stared expectantly, waiting for something to happen. But nothing happened as he picked it up.

Slowly, Naruto opened the scroll to see a seal. There was a loud POOF and guy sensei stood there, all robes and fake beard.

"GUY SENSEI!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Why are you-" Ino asked.. "Here?' Choji completed.

Naruto stared dumbfounded. "Shikamaru? What you, Ino and Choji talking about? Where is bushy brow sensei?" He began looking around.

"EHHH?" Everyone yelled.

"He still believes guy sensei in disguise is really a sage..." Sakura muttered.

"Jeez. That idiot." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto looked at the badly disguised Guy Sensei. "Say old man. What about it? Did we break the 4ths record?" He asked, worry etched all over his face. "Did we make it?"

"AHEM!" The old sage said and looked at Naruto's face with one eye. He had a kitty face on. All big sparkling eyes and tiny mouth.

"CONGRATULATIONS! YOU PASSED THE FOURTH'S RECORD!" he yelled.

"YAY!" Naruto cheered.

"And now, I shall present the fourth hokage's legacy! The ultimate secret!"

"Yes! Yes!" Naruto cheered, unable to contain his excitement.

"Read the first characters of each verse across the page!' he turned and as he did so, his wig tilted a bit. He quickly adjusted it.

"I wish you luck!" With this, he jumped, only to reveal the green suit he always wore.

"It was so obvious." Shikamaru stated.

"Lets see..." naruto looked at the scroll. Sakura and Sasuke went up to him.

"There is no shortcut to what is essential in a ninja." They read.

"HUH?" Everyone yelled.

* * *

"Good work." Kakashi said as he walked up to Gai sensei and Yukiko.

"It was a perfect training for the chuunin exams." Yukiko nodded. "We were able to assess their jutsu mastery."

"EVERYTHING WENT WELL!" Gai held his thumb up.

"Except for your disguise Gai...it was too obvious..." Yukiko muttered.

"NO IT WASN'T!"

"It was." Kakashi agreed.

Gai sat down depressed. "Is that so?"

Yukiko and Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"I'm sure everyone except Naruto figured it out at the first glance." Yukiko sighed. Kakashi chuckled.

"Knowing Naruto...he's believe what a duck tells him."

"...Hey Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"..When you said 'duck'...were you referring to Sasuke?"

"...EH?"

* * *

"Cripes!" Ino growled as they walked out of the place. "Gai sensei had been playing this trick on us!"

"I'm just as disappointed as you are." Choji muttered.

"That was mean laying those traps too!" Sakura added. Sasuke looked at her.

"I thought you trained?"

"I DID!" She looked at him.

"Don't be so quick to judge him." Shikamaru said. "Did you notice. When we started, we were only thinking of ourselves. In the end we all worked out together."

"Yeah.." Ino smiled. "And now we just want someone from our village to win." She looked at Sakura.

"It's either team seven or Shikamaru." she said.

Sakura grinned ''I'll win this! I'll definitely become Chuunin!" She declared. Sasuke looked at her.

"A second ago you were complaining about the traps." He muttered.

"I WAS JUST A BIT MAD!" Sakura yelled.

"Well win or not, you will still have to be-" Sasuke started with a grin but Sakura cut him off.

"I KNOW! I KNOW!" She yelled.

"JEEZ! YOU PERVERT! I WON'T WEAR A MAID DRESS!"

Sasuke looked at her blankly. "Maid dress?"

Sakura suddenly realized the horrible mistake she did. "NO! DON'T THINK ABOUT IT!" She yelled.

"Too late." Sasuke smirked. "I wonder which color I should choose. Pink? Red? Purple? It could be really short..."

"NOO!" Sakura jumped on him. "Stop thinking! Stop it you pervert!" She kpet on grabbing his hair while Sasuke began to laugh.

Ino sighed. "He just won't stop teasing her." She smiled.

Shikamaru smirked. "Well she is cute." he said.

"Hey!" Ino whined. Shikamaru chuckled. "Lighten up! I was teasing you. It was troublesome though."

"Teasing..me?" Ino asked.

"You got irritated whenever I complimented Sakura. What is that supposed to mean?" he leaned to her face. "Ino _chan_?"

Ino turned red. "Y-You!" She spluttered but then stopped when she heard Sakura scream.

"YOU JERK! DON'T YOU DARE!" She yelled trying to reach a small book in Sasuke's hands. He had a smirk on his face.

"I wonder what secrets are in these!" He teased. "Something about your future maybe?"

"SASUKEEEE! GIMME BACK MY DIARY! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT ANYWAY?" She yelled.

"Makoto gave it to me." Sasuke stuck his tongue out.

'GRRRAAH! I'LL KILL HER!" She yelled.

"Let's see, page one. 'I was walking along the street today when I saw a little kitty. It was so cute and it reminded me off-" He started opening the book but then Sakura jumped on him and they both tumbled down the stairs to the ground.

"DON'T READ IT! GIMME!" Sakura yelled.

"As if pinky!" Sasuke tried to keep the book out of her reach.

"I'll wear the stupid maid dress okay?"

"Deal." Sasuke gave it back. Sakura hugged it to her chest.

"Don't make it short pervert." She muttered.

Sasuke rubbed his nose. "It's my choice." He teased again as he stood up.

"HEYY!" Sakura whined.

Shikamaru sighed. "Cripes." She chuckled. Suddenly Naruto appeared out of nowhere.

"GUYS! I KNOW WHAT THAT SAGE MEANT! THERE IS NO SHORTCUT IN THE NINJA WAY!" He yelled.

"Sakura chan! Sasuke! Shikamaru! Ino! Choji!" He ran down the stairs. "WE'RE DOING THIS ALL OVER AGAIN!"

"WHAAAT?" Everyone yelled.

Shikamaru sighed. "Cripes! He is a pain in the neck after all!"

* * *

**Well readers! In return for my long absence , I made this chapter long! EXTRA long on having 7, 662 words as total! The longest I wrote yet! Oh and..**

*** Sakura is unused to her chakra properly yet so her chakra loses out quickly, making her feel as if her energy was running out as well.  
**


	13. The final rounds! Win or lose!

**Sanashii: And welcome back to another episo- errr CHAPTER of 'A new Beginning readers! We all hope you enjoy it~! Oh and sorry for forgetting Shino and Kabuto!  
**

**Miharu: TOO LONG! WAAY TOOOO LONG!**

**Kasumi: Let's start with the story people!**

**Chiharu: Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura yawned as she opened her eyes. Rubbing her eyes, she made her way to the bathroom and groggily washed her face to get ready for the day. She had a feeling today was a special day. What day was it exactly..?

Shrugging, she got dressed quickly, in her new training outfit which Ino (surprisingly and shockingly) gifted her with yesterday.

A pale and plain pink, sleeveless top and a dark pink, half slit mini skirt which she wore over her knee length ninja shorts. She wore her top too over a long sleeved fishnet shirt. She pulled on her short black gloves and braided her long hair back, leaving her bangs and then, her headband at her forehead.

She grinned. "Not too bad." She said. She was still trying to get used to her new looks. (she adjusted quite well with her new personality)

Waking up and staring into a slightly different face would throw her a bit. After all, she was used to her old face which had...A GIGANTIC FOREHEAD.

She chuckled. She certainly didn't miss THAT.

"Oh dear, oh dear..." She muttered. "I feel as if I am forgetting something very important..."

On cue, the door to her bedroom crashed open. Sakura screamed and fell on her butt as the door was literally broken off its hinges. And there stood Hitomi, breathing fire...

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Sakura yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL AM _I _DOING! ARE YOU AN IDIOT? WAKE UP!" She stomped over to Sakura and started shaking her by her shoulders.

"I...AM...AWAKE!" Sakura managed to yell while Hitomi continued shaking her.

Sakura thought her brain was practically dancing inside her skull when her so-called best friend stopped.

"Oh...you are...and dressed too... BUT STILL YOU ARE LATE! RUNN! RUNN! RUUUUUUUUUNN!" Hitomi yelled.

Sakura just stared up at her.

"For what...exactly?" She asked.

Makoto poked her head through the door and grinned. "Why for the last part of the chuunin exams where mommy is going to fight scary person named Gaara! Silly mommy!" She squealed.

"STOP CALLING ME MOMMY ITS WEIRD!" Sakura yelled a vein popping on her head.

"Ohh...Mommy still didn't get it!" Makoto started dancing.

"Stop it! Besides its only the last part of the chuunin where I am going to fight the scary person named Gaara!" Sakura crossed her hands over her chest.

The wind blew into the room creating the whoosh sound and then it was silent.

"Wait..." Sakura said as it slowly began to sink in.

"Wait for it." Hitomi looked at her wristwatch.

"WAIT WHAT! OH HEEEEEEEEELLLL!" Sakura ran out of the house.

"Mommy breakfast!" Makoto yelled after her. Hitomi sighed. "Cripes. Hopeless. Lets just get to the stadium and hope everything will turn out okay?"

"...Mommy forgot her weapon pouch...and her sword...and her healing scrolls...and her chakra scrolls...and her chakra pills...and her teddy bear which is actually as disguised water bottle..."

"...Provided the teddy bear water bottle is excluded...she's doomed."

"Does that mean her funeral is tomorrow?"

"Probably the second she steps in there."

* * *

Sakura ran as fast as she could through the streets. 'COME ON COME ON COME OOOOOOONNN!' She screamed mentally.

When she saw the grounds, she was relieved but then, she tripped.

"YAHH!" She yelled as she fell and expected her nose broken. But she didn't fall further.

"If you are going to fall over your own feet, I can't say there is much to look forward in the match." Came that voice.

She snapped her eyes open to see onyx black ones.

"S-Sasuke! Y-You!" She sat back up.

"Nice way to thank me." He smirked. "And I thought you were never going to turn up."

"Pfft. As if!" She muttered. But she knew if not for Hitomi, she wouldn't have made it on time.

"Hold on...you waited for me?" Sakura turned.

Sasuke looked away. "As if." He muttered.

"Aww Sasuke is really a sweetie inside!" Sakura laughed. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"You came in a rush."

"NO I DIDN'T!" She yelled.

"Oh really?" Sasuke leaned in towards her. "Then where are your weapons? You aren't only going to fight with your jutsu are you? Then do you have your chakra pills and scrolls?"

"Wha- OH DAMN!" She started going off but Sasuke held her hand.

"Idiot! They are about to start! You can't go off now!" He said.

"But I can't fight creepy Gaara with only a few jutsu!" She wailed.

"Calm down!"A voice came.

"Y-Yukiko?" Sakura turned. Yukiko held up a bag. 'Yours?"

"MY WEAPONS! OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUUUU!" She hugged the bag.

"Jeez." Sasuke sweatdropped as Sakura quickly attached her weapon pouches and fastened her katana sword.

"W-What's this?" Sakura held up a teddy bear.

"What are you gonna do with that? Throw it at Gaara and hope he turns into a baby?" Sasuke asked.

"Its a water bottle." Yukiko said.

Sakura tossed it away. "I don't need it. Jeez. I have all my weapons."

Yukiko picked it up. "You may need this." She said mysteriously.

"No way lady." Sakura shrugged going off quickly. Sasuke followed her.

"She's creepy."

"In a good way." Sakura grinned.

Yukiko stared after them and then at the water bottle. "..."

* * *

"There you are!" Naruto sighed. "I was so worried!"

"Shut up idiot. You yourself were late. be grateful Kakashi woke you and bought you here by air." Sasuke muttered as the two walked in.

"I wasn't late! The others just came early!" Naruto protested, pouting.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just go shall we?" Sakura muttered walking towards the grounds.

Neji, Shikamaru and Gaara and his two teammates were there, all lined up.

As they stood beside them, Sakura saw Gaara's pupils turn towards her slowly.

She felt chills down her spine. 'C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-C-CREEPY!' She thought starting to shake.

'Its okay Sakura! You can do this! You can get out alive! He's not gonna kill you! GAAAAH! WHAT AM I THINKING! I'M DOOMED!' She thought frightened out of her wits.

-insert large saucepan eyes and big teeth. Naruto scared mode to be short XD-

* * *

Sasuke sweatdropped as he watched Sakura's face. She was clearly scared and nervous as wreck. No one clattered their teeth unless the temperature was freezing or they were scared to hell. And the weather today was HOT.

He turned to Gaara and saw that he was staring at her. But then, his eyes turned away.

'Creepy.' He thought. 'Oh man this is going to be dangerous. This guy has an aura around him...what is it about? What does it remind me of?'

The proctor, the NEW proctor began explaining the rules.

'Wait. A new proctor? Where is the other guy? Proctors aren't supposed to change...are they?' Sasuke thought.

He looked up at the hokage. Beside him was the Kazekage.

He frowned. His mind told him that something was wrong. The Kazekage looked...ODD.

"Okay guys. Everyone but the first two stay back." He looked at the chart. "Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuga Neji." He read.

* * *

Sakura at once forgot her nervousness. "Naruto!" She grasped his hand. "Good luck kay! I want to see you in chuunin outfit after this!"

Naruto grinned. "OKAY DATTEBYO! I WON'T LOSE!" He yelled.

Sasuke grabbed her hand. "We'll see. C'mon Sakura."

Sakura waved back at Naruto and then ran up to the area on top of the place...place. (what is that place called...? -.^")

Once they were arranged there to watch, the proctor looked back and forth between Neji and Naruto carefully and started to say something.

Sakura grinned. "Naruto you show him!" She said.

"Cheer when the match starts." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura pouted. "Meh. Whatever. I can cheer whenever I want to!" She stuck her tongue out.

"If the cheering is for good luck, you should be cheering for yourself if you don't want to die." Kankuro grinned. "My brother can be _pretty _nasty."

-enter Naruto OST 'Its the training' for a nice effect and imagination! ^.^-

Sakura gulped and stiffly turned her head to see Gaara glaring (or was it staring..?) at her and got goosebumps. She felt blue lines starting to etch all over her face and her legs felt wobbly.

"Eeeeehhhh..." She felt herself deflating and leaned against the wall for support.

Sasuke growled and punched Kankuro on the head. "CUT THAT OUT! SHE'S ALREADY NERVOUS AS WRECK!" He yelled.

"SO WHAT! GAARA IS GOING TO BATTLE HER ANYWAYS!"

"SO DON'T SCARE HER!"

"WHO'S SCARING HER? ITS A FACT THAT GAARA KILLS EVERYONE WHO BATTLES HIM."

"Eh." Sasuke quickly looked at Sakura. She was paler than a ghost.

"Kill...kill...I'm gonna die...so its truuuueeee..." She sank to the ground.

"Ah...Sakura...it was a joke..." Sasuke sweat dropped and then glared at Kankuro. "Right?"

"...No." Kankuro muttered.

"THATS IT!" Sasuke yelled. Shikamaru held on his collar.

"H-Hey! Don't be so reckless! Kill him when your turn comes!" He said while trying to prevent Sasuke from brutally torturing (and eventually murdering) his opponent before his turn to battle.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU! EVEN IF I KILL YOU GOD WILL FORGIVE MEEE!" Sasuke growled.

"NOT COOL MAN!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Its cool alright. Its COOOOOOL..."

Kankuro suddenly felt as if he was two inches tall and that Sasuke was a giant breathing fire, looming above him. He had a very BAD feeling about this and something told him that going to battle with this Uchiha is going to become the worst mistake of his life...

Sakura then kept her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Hey, don't kill him yet!" She said.

"Wha- why?" Sasuke demanded.

Kankuro snickered. At this, Sakura smiled. "Uchiha are known to be masters of torture."

Sasuke stared at her and then grinned evilly at Kankuro who backed up fast, and ran behind his older sister.

"Wow. No one but Gaara could've scared him." Temari laughed. It was a light hearted comment and joke but Sakura fell depressed again.

Sakura slowly looked back at Gaara, hesitantly. He was still staring at her and then, he started to walk towards her.

Sakura laughed nervously when he stopped in front of her. He wasn't glaring at her. Just..._staring _with...curiosity?

"D-Do you want to say anything?" She asked after a long silence.

Instead he extended his hand out. "Good luck. I won't kill you so you better put up a good battle."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Temari and Kankuro yelled.

"Now that's shocking." Shikamaru said.

Sakura smiled. "Okay!" She took his hand and they shook. "I was just overreacting anyway!"

Gaara just nodded and turned to go. "By the way," Sakura said, making him stop. "Your hands are really soft!"

Gaara nodded. "Yours the same."

Temari and Kankuro just watched with an open mouth and gaping eyes, almost resembling ... a fish.

Sasuke glared after him. "Jeez." He muttered.

An explosion interrupted them. They all turned to the site where Naruto lay unconscious. Or was he?

"Naruto..." Sakura started and then stopped. Neji walked up to Naruto and started saying something. Then...

"WHOA!" The crowd went as another Naruto popped out of the ground and punched Neji in the jaw. The hyuga went flying and then landed on the ground with a thud. Then he lay there motionless. Alive but clearly beaten.

The crowd went wild and applauded. Screams and whistles went everywhere.

"A...A shadow clone." Sasuke muttered.

"Pretty nice." A dark voice said.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Everyone (minus Gaara) ran to a corner when they saw Shino standing there.

"You forgot me. I am not happy." He said darkly.

"When did you come here?" Sasuke sweatdropped.

Sakura widened her eyes. "H-Hey. You won right? That means your opponent it..."

"Kabuto. But he is not here. I hate waiting." He said.

"When is the match?" Temari asked.

"After Sasuke's." Shino answered pushing his glasses up.

"I see." Sakura smiled. 'In all my worry about Gaara I missed his name! And Kabuto! Dammit where is he?' She looked around. 'I hope he is not planning anything...'

Shikamaru turned to Sakura. "Good luck."

"Thank you! You're so sweet sometimes Shikamaru!" Sakura laughed.

"Aren't I?" He chuckled and then looked towards where Ino was standing. She was practically giving off an evil AURA!

"Hey cut it out! Besides, Naruto has won the battle." Sasuke muttered.

"Righto! NARUTOO!" She yelled.

Naruto looked up, stopping running around the field and throwing kisses at the audience.

"WELL DONE NARUTO! WE ARE PROUD OF YOUU!"

He grinned back. "THANKS SAKURA CHAN! SASUKE BASTARD!"

"H-Hey!" Sasuke growled.

"It's okay Sasuke. Besides the next match is-"

"Uchiha Sasuke and Kankuro." The proctor announced.

Sasuke grinned evilly at Kankuro who gulped and just ran down to the grounds to finish this battle quickly.

"Good luck Sasuke." Sakura held up her thumb.

Sasuke smiled. Somehow, the good luck felt as if it meant a lot to her. But then, she did the most surprising thing. Leaning over, she pecked him lightly on the cheek.

"Take it as a token of my luck!" She grinned at the slightly pink faced Sasuke.

"O-Okay. Thanks." He said going off quickly.

Sakura waved after him and then stopped when she heard Shikamaru laugh quietly. "That Uchiha is going to die of heart failure if you keep on doing that."

"Huh?Why?" Sakura asked.

"Oh..no reason in particular I should say it. Figure it out."

"WHA-!" Sakura started and then realized that after Sasuke and Shino, was her match. She turned to face Gaara to see if he were nervous or just staring ahead emotionlessly.

"W-Where is he?" She asked when she only saw Temari there. Now what? Both Gaara and Kabuto were missing!

"He went somewhere to do something." She answered.

Shikamaru frowned. Either something was wrong or his name wasn't Shikamaru. But it was.

"I-I see." Sakura said. 'What's going on? Why do I feel so worried all of a sudden? What is this?' She tightened her grip on the railings. 'Fear? Yes...but why? Gaara said he won't kill me...right? Right?'

* * *

The fight had begun and Sasuke was already chasing a pitifully screaming Kankuro around the grounds.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"NO! I DON'T HAVE A DEATH WISH!"

Sasuke started forming handseals and jumped into the air. "FIRESTYLE FIREBALL JUTSU!" He yelled throwing out a large ball of fire. Kankuro bought one of his puppets out and shielded himself. But it cost him the puppet as it was burning up.

"Tch." He said. His reputation was going off! His two siblings were going to murder him if he manages to survive this one. 'As if I will.' He thought as he dodged a punch, only to receive a big, PAINFUL kick in the stomach that sent him flying several meters away.

"That's for scaring my teammate." Sasuke held up a kunai. "But that was just a trailer of what I am about to do to you."

Kankuro laughed. The Uchiha was dead serious about getting revenge.

"You care for your 'teammate' a lot don't you?" He asked rubbing his stomach as he picked himself up.

Sasuke glared at him. "My teammates mean the world to me. They are my family. If you go around messing with them and our friends, there will be price to pay."

Silence ensured between them before Kankuro sighed. "But I ain't the type to stand down kid."

Then he lunged at Sasuke with a katana in his hand. Sasuke dodged all his attacks with ease and activated his sharingan. Then, he grabbed the puppeteers arm and threw him away. As he turned to the crowd, he spotted a familiar person, with a mad grin on his face.

'Kabuto!' He thought. Yes. The guy was in an ANBU robe but he recognized that evil chakra anywhere. He watched as Kabuto raise his face from the match, to...

'Sakura! What does he want with her?' He thought furiously as he realized Kabuto was staring at her. Then he disappeared.

"TAKE THIS!" Kankuro's yell bought him back to his senses and he flipped upwards to evade his attack.

'That Kabuto! It was a clone after all! But why did he disappear so suddenly?' He spotted Kakashi and a person dressed in black now, in the area where Kabuto stood. 'Kakashi sensei and Yukiko sensei! Did they sense him? This is bad! I have to end this battle quickly!'

With this, Sasuke prepared to do his most powerful taijutsu attack yet.

* * *

Yukiko glanced at the battle and then at Sakura worriedly.

"Kakashi are you sure everything will go alright?" She asked.

"I can't say for sure." Kakashi frowned. "Kabuto is bad news I can sense. But both him and Gaara have now vanished without a trace."

"And it is Kabuto's and Shino's match next. After which is Sakura's and Gaara's." Yukiko sighed. "I'll go inform the hokage."

"Good. You do that. I'll try to find Kabuto."

With that, the two ex ANBU went off.

Dropping lightly, next to the hokage, she startled everyone but Sarutobi himself.

"Where is Kabuto?" He asked.

"Nowhere in sight and Gaara disappeared as well sir. Kakashi is already on it. I suppose he will get Guy's help as well."

The Kazekage leaned in towards the hokage. "Who is this?" He asked.

Sarutobi smiled. "A very close friend and a valuable shinobi of Konoha." He replied.

Yukiko frowned at the Kazekage. "The cool sand of the nighttime desert has turned burning hot in the fierce heat of the day. Beware of your life and carry with you enough water to last until the journey ends." She whispered to Sarutobi before disappearing.

Sarutobi turned to look at the Kazekage and smiled but he was worried inside. 'She meant that danger has come and he is behind it!' He tightened his grip around the kunai's under his sleeve. 'Enough water until the journey ends...do I have enough ANBU here?' He glanced around.

'Yes. But now I must take care of the match.' He called to the shinobi nearby. "Tell the proctor to call Shikamaru's and Temari's match up next. Should Kabuto fail to appear by then, let him be disqualified." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The shinobi went downstairs.

"Surely you won't disqualify Sakura's match will you?" The Kazekage asked.

"If Gaara of the desert fails to appear, I shall have to announce her the winner. Same will go for Shino Aburame." Sarutobi said sternly. "This is not supposed to happen. The feudal lords and many noblemen and women and citizens have come this year to watch the matches. Should the last ones go wrong, they will be the most disappointed."

"Oh I am expecting the girl's talent. I have my daughter's unimaginable power but now that she is going against the Nara clan, I don't have much hope in her. They _are _very talented and bright after all. Especially that kid I heard." The Kazekage said.

Sarutobi said nothing but watched as the battle continued. He then realized Yukiko, Hitomi and little Makoto were nearby, prepared to fight in case something went wrong.

He thanked the day that the Yashimuko's became allies with the Senju clan and Konoha. At least his citizens won't be harmed now.

* * *

"Sakura. Where is that Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know! And Kabuto isn't in sight either! And Shikamaru's and Temari's match has been called out in front! Does that mean...mine and Shino's match is...is.."

"It won't be disqualified." Sasuke frowned. "Otherwise he would've announced it."

"I want to fight in the battle. I do not like the idea of my turn being disqualified." Shino said darkly.

Sakura just got more nervous with each passing second. What was to happen next! And as she looked at Shikamaru's and Temari's match, she had a feeling this was going to be a very long match.

* * *

Gaara walked slowly towards the door and opened it. Baki stood there with a solemn look on his face.

"Gaara. I hope you know your mission even if you made your promise to that girl."

Gaara looked down.

"Gaara." Baki said sternly but carefully. He didn't want to lose his head."We are here on an agreement with the sound village and we do not want to betray their contract.

"I care less." Gaara said in a low voice. "It's up to me whether I kill that girl or not."

"Gaara we promised the sannin to capture that girl." Baki frowned. "Kabuto will do his part to put everyone under the genjutsu. You will have to carry her from there and hand her over to Orochimaru."

"I know." He turned to leave.

"Gaara." Baki said, making him stop. "Don't let emotions get in the way."

At this, Gaara glared at him before going off.

* * *

Sarutobi looked around. Still no sign of Kabuto or Gaara and the match was almost over.

"Don't worry." The Kazekage rasped. "I'm sure they'll turn up."

"I hope." Sarutobi said, a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

Finally, the match was over, with Shikamaru forfeiting, resulting in Temari's win.

"Next is Kabuto's match. Where is he?" Sarutobi was about to stand up but the Kazekage motioned him to sit.

"Please allow me, as the guest to make a kind request. I would like Sakura's match to be held now." The Kazekage narrowed his eyes, his voice holding laughter.

"That would be well but they both are missing." Sarutobi stated.

"Call Sakura san out to the grounds. I am sure my son will appear. I heard that Kabuto kid was the type to run away from battles. My son _will _appear." The Kazekage insisted.

"A-Alright then." Sarutobi said and ordered the shinobi to inform the proctor.

* * *

"The next match will be of Sakura Haruno and Subakuno Gaara! The match on Shino Aburame and Kabuto Yakushi is postponed due to delays." The proctor read.

Sasuke frowned at this and looked at Sakura who gulped.

"Wish me luck ducky! If I die then you can have my room!" She joked.

"This is no laughing matter!" Sasuke scolded and then looked back at the grounds. "Go. Good luck."

Naruto placed both hands on her shoulder and looked at her. Then he reached into his pocket and bought out a tiny white stone and grinned.

"Here! My good luck charm other than my wallet froggie! I found it in a pond when I was still in academy and it remained my good luck! But you need it right now more than me!" He grinned.

Sakura smiled. "Thanks." She clenched it inside her fist and grinned wider. "Both of you. Thank you so much! I'll...try my best like you both!"

Sasuke nodded. "Go."

Sakura sighed and went down to the grounds where she stood nervously. The crowd started to whisper and murmur on what was going on. Each passing second made her more nervous.

Suddenly, a large blast of wind and sand made her gasp and cover her eyes against the sand particles. The crowd did the same while Sasuke and Naruto leaned in towards the railings.

When the sand cleared, they saw a figure with a gourd standing there with a murderous look on his face.

"I am here." He said.


	14. Attack on Konoha!

**Sanashii: WELCOME WELCOME WELCOMEEE!**

**Hanabi: Hello people...**

**Chiharu: to another chapter of..**

**Kasumi: The story...**

**Sakura:...A new beginning...**

**Sanashii: Aww why is everyone so down?**

**Everyone: DO YOU THINK THERE IS A SPECIFIC REASON!**

**Kasumi: BAKA! HOW LONG ARE YOU GONNA SLACK OFF?**

**Sanashii: Ehhh...ehehhe...on with the story!**

**Everyone: EHEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?**

* * *

"I am here." He said.

Everyone gaped at the scene in front of them as the sand cleared. Sakura backed away slowly as she looked into the boy's eyes.

'T...Those eyes...they are...' She thought in fear as they glared at her, full of murderous intent.

She gulped. 'It's okay Sakura. Calm down. It's perfectly _alright. _You are gonna win this. You sure are.' She tried to calm herself down as she walked forward.

"You know the rules. Just don't kill each other if it helps it. Not that it's illegal." The proctor chuckled looking at Sakura. "Go."

The moment the proctor finished that word, sand rushed towards her. Taken off guard, she quickly began to dodge them. 'GODDAMN IT! HE'S FAST!' She thought and she barely escaped a sharp spike aimed for her head.

"I'll end this quickly." He rasped raising his hand towards her.

Sakura screamed as sand enveloped her but was cut off when it covered her face, burying her completely in the sand ball.

'Oh man! Come on! Think Sakura! You only got split seconds before you die!' She thought as the sand began tightening around her. Suddenly she felt something leak on her back.

'Water?' She thought as she felt the sand behind her loosen. Without hesitation, she kicked herself back into the open, escaping from death.

She gasped for air and then reached for her back as she heard Kankuro exclaim something about her being the first one to escape Gaara's sand coffin and bought out...

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" She yelled as she held up the crushed teddy bear water bottle. 'I guess Yukiko Sensei was right...damn it I hate that.' She sighed. 'Also...she saved my life.'

Gaara frowned and ordered sand towards her again. But Sakura was on guard and was more alert, having known Gaara's weakness. She jumped into the air and formed hand seals for summoning and bought out a hawk.

Gaara growled and the sand began to try grab her from the ride.

'As much as I am scared, I want to become a Chuunin! I will win this!' she thought doing handseals once again.

"Water style: Water dragon!" She whispered and a huge jet of water rushed towards Gaara. An automatic defense held him from getting wet but the sand, growing heavy, plopped down.

She smiled as she realized she had the upper hand.

"Smart." Gaara said softly. "But still..." Another spike rose up from behind her and she jumped to avoid it. But it turned out to be her mistake as another one appeared in front of her and went through the side of her stomach. The summoning disappeared.

She gasped at the sudden pain, and then felt herself being pinned to the wall.

"Got you." Gaara said.

"Not quite." She chuckled as she tried to fight off the pain and waited until he was close enough. Then she took a deep breath and released a spray of water, catching him off guard...and wet.

"HA HA! YOU LOSE LOSER!" She yelled pointing at him as if they were just in a game of water fighting, despite the injury to her stomach. The audience all sweat dropped.

"That idiot." Sasuke muttered.

"Yeah...a scary idiot." Kankuro muttered. Temari chuckled while Shikamaru scratched the back of his head and Naruto laughed.

"GO SAKURA CHAN!" He yelled.

Sakura put a thumbs up. The whole compound was wet with water and so was Gaara. Pieces of sand began falling from his face. He looked up and glared at her. She grinned.

"Since Gaara seemingly cannot use his sand for attack and defense, and he does not seem to posses any weapon, I declare the winner to be Sa-" The proctor started but then, feathers began falling from the sky.

Sakura started to feel drowsy but then, realized it was a genjutsu and broke it. She glanced up worriedly at her friends and felt the ground start to rumble.

The she saw the hokage being held captive. "SARUTOBI SAMA!" She yelled.

* * *

"She seems to really care for you." The Kazekage chuckled as he held the kunai to his throat.

Sarutobi remained unfazed as he was prepared. Without a warning, he stuck the kunai into the kage's arm and escaped. Yukiko and Hitomi appeared in front of him.

"Orochimaru. you have really done it this time buddy." Yukiko pulled out a katana.

"That voice...is that you Yukiko? My it has been a while. So you are protecting Sakura brat I see." He turned to Sakura who was looking at them worriedly.

"SAKURA GO TO YOUR FRIENDS! I'LL HELP HOKAGE SAMA!" She yelled. Sakura nodded and ran.

"You are seriously a piece of shit." Hitomi muttered taking out two empty whip handles. Orochimaru watched as chakra channeled through both of their weapons. A fire whip placed in Hitomi's now, while Yukiko's sword grew longer with electricity enveloping it.

"Similar to my kusangai." Orochimaru licked his lips.

Sarutobi frowned. "Hitomi get out of here and go help Makoto. She won't be able to fend off the sound nin by herself." he said.

"But hokage sama!" Hitomi said worried but Yukiko nodded. "Hokage Sama is right. There are snake summonings near the gates. You and Makoto must stop them before they hurt any villagers!"

"Alright." Hitomi disappeared.

"Good." Orochimaru licked his lips once again as he tore of the mask, revealing his sickly pale skin.

"You killed the Kazekage didn't you?" Sarutobi frowned. "Look what you have become."

"I'LL TAKE OVER KONOHA!" Orochimaru yelled with a mad gleam in his eyes and charged at the hokage but Yukiko kicked him away.

"To get through the hokage you will get through me." She whispered. "I have lost enough close to me...and I will not let any one else die."

The sound four formed a barrier around them just as the ANBU appeared.

"On one two? Not very fair is it?" Orochimaru chuckled making handseals.

"T-Those are-" Yukiko recognized the seals. 'Impure world resurrection!'

* * *

"Are you okay!" Sakura asked.

"We're all fine. Where is Gaara?" Sasuke asked rubbing his head.

"Gone. But we must hurry and stop them! They got the kage captive and Gaara with the sand siblings are going to attack Konoha!"

"NO WAY IN HELL DATTEBYO!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto!" Kakashi said as he appeared in front of them. "Sakura! Sasuke! Are you three alright?"

They nodded and he sighed in relief.

"We need to stop the missing nin!" Sakura said.

"I know. We'll stop them here. You three must go track down Gaara." He formed some handseals and summoned a dog. "Here, take Pakkun along."

"Hey." The dog raised his paw.

Shikamaru stared at the dog. "Either someone slipped something into my drink or is this dog talking?" He asked.

"I am talking!" Pakkun snapped. "Let's go! Hurry!"

"Wait. Where is Yukiko?" Kakashi asked stopping Sakura who pointed to where the hokage was. An explosion came from inside the barrier and he saw Yukiko trying to evade two figures...

'No! Is that the first and second hokage?' He thought widening his visible eye. He watched as the second hokage pinned her to the ground.

"Yukiko!" He said and then turned to the three. "Be safe!" He said. "Oh and...Shikamaru and Shino? You go too!"

"On it. I will battle someone in make up of that glasses freak." Shino said creepily and the team set off.

"I can smell his chakra! This way!" Pakkun said and the team followed. But he stopped after a while.

"The enemy ninja are trailing us!" He announced.

"Damn right!" The puppet boy appeared in front of them. "And I am going to delay you until they appear."

"I will battle you." Shino announced before anyone could say anything. There was no time to argue and Sakura made a single seal. In the next second, everyone, minus Shino were away from Kankuro's range.

Pakkun twitched his nose again and turned. The team followed. They followed the same trail until Pakkun stopped. "Ah...now I see." He sniffed the air.

"What is it Pakkun?" Sakura asked.

"I never noticed that smell before but now it's becoming quite evident." He said mysteriously.

"I KNEW IT! GAARA WAS A ZOMBIE!" Naruto yelled randomly while everyone turned to stare at him, to which he turned a bright red. "It...isn't?"

"Nop!" He turned to Sakura. "You were the same shampoo as I do!" He said happily. Everyone fell over anime style as Sakura's eyes widened to the size of saucepans.

"Blues over the rainbow isn't it? Yes it is...I never knew we had so much in common!" He continued as blue lines etched all over her face and she leaned over on a tree for support.

"I smell like a dog..." She quietly as it sank in and began to bounce away in a trance muttering the same thing, obviously shocked.

"YOU DUMB DOG!" Sasuke tried to strangle Pakkun.

"THAT'S NOT WHAT YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO FIND OUT DATTEBYO!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru thankfully held them back. Soon however, they were back on the track.

Pakkun sniffed again. "I'm picking something up." He said.

"Don't tell me it's Sakura's perfume this time." Sasuke muttered.

"No. It's the enemy. They are catching up to us." He said worriedly.

"What should we do?" Naruto asked worriedly.

Shikamaru smiled. "I have an idea. Stop." the team stopped and Shikamaru looked back. "Trace back your footprints BACKWARDS and then we set off in another direction."

"SHIKA YOU ARE A GENIUS!" Sakura cheered to which Sasuke's eye visibly twitched very much.

Shikamaru smirked and winked at Sakura. "Thank you." He said.

"CUT IT OUT NARA!" Sasuke yelled.

"Whatever." Shikamaru shrugged as he began walking backwards. After about two minutes, the team were back on another trail.

"Good news." Pakkun said. "They stopped. But it's only a matter of a few minutes until they catch up again."

"We need someone to act as a decoy to hold them back."

Everyone fell quiet at this and stopped. Naruto was about to offer but Shikamaru beat him to it. "I'll stay."

"Are you sure Shika?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Yeah I'm that sort of lazy guy so...don't worry." He grinned. "I'll hold them all off with my shadow possession jutsu as long as I can!"

"But your chakra has gone down with your fight with Temari. Take my hand." He held it out. Shikamaru obliged, not sure what the use of this was but then felt a surge of chakra flow from her hand to his.

"Whoa..." he managed to say.

"What? What are you doing?" Sasuke demanded as Sakura took his other hand as well, to speed up the chakra transfer. But he didn't know what they were doing. Shikamaru smirked at him.

"Oh nothing. We are just saying out goodbyes and she is feeling my hands for the last time." He said.

"YOU LITTLE DEER NAMED LAZY CLOUD WATCHER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto tried to stop him from doing any damage to the Nara.

"There! All done!" She said letting go of his hands. Smiling warmly at her he nodded and the group set off again.

"What was that for?" Sasuke asked once they were out of Shikamaru's view.

"Ano I forgot! Yours too! But we don't have much time! Hurry and hug me!" She said extending her arms to the two boys.

"YAY!" Naruto hugged her while Sasuke stood there, red and twitching.

"Come on!" She said. Sasuke reluctantly allowed himself to hug her. He was surprised when he realized that she was sharing her chakra with them.

"I know you have a lot of chakra Naruto. but having a bit of Yashimuko chakra will help you control the Shukuku inside Gaara should I fail. You will succeed better than I because you understand his pain." Sakura said softly, breaking apart after a while.

"Thank you." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Hehe. The Nara kid has stopped the ninja. Now let's go!" Pakkun said and they ran forward once more. They stopped when they saw Temari and Gaara, finally in front of them.

Gaara had a mad grin on his face. "Temari get out of here. I'll wash my hands in their blood alone." He rasped.

"But Gaara-" Temari started but stopped when he glared at her.

"Got a death wish?"

"N-No."

"THEN GET OUT!" he bellowed. Temari quickly fled.

Sakura frowned. "You should have not talked to your elder sister that way." She stated quietly.

"Like I care." Gaara snorted. "Now...LET'S GET BUSY!" His left arm turned brown and grew bigger.

The team readied themselves as they realized this was going to be their hardest mission yet: Facing off with a crazy Jinckchuuriki.

* * *

"GAH!" Yukiko coughed up blood and the liquid seeped through her mask. The clones of the first and second were defeated and now they were two on one with Orochimaru. Sarutobi looked hardly tired but she knew he was restless until his former student was dead.

"I should have killed you off earlier. Back then." Sarutobi whispered to himself as he remembered the time Orochimaru had kidnapped and conducted many illegal experiments on Konoha civilians.

"Ah but you didn't Your worst mistake yet." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Sensei...stay behind me." Yukiko whispered struggling to stand.

"Yukiko! Get out of here! Go to safety! You have done enough!" Sarutobi commanded. He knew they were surrounded by a barrier but he wanted her to rest for a while.

Orochimaru smirked and easily kicked her to the side. Her chakra was almost near to gone completely, barely enough to keep her alive. Her only choice was to use her tailed beast's chakra but she didn't want to use it. Bitter memories had surrounded that extra chakra she had in her.

If she hadn't sealed the corpses back, she would still be able to fight well. But Hirashima and his little brother were strong shinobi and sealing them again after being bought back by the Impure World Resurrection jutsu wasn't an easy task, even for an Ex. ANBU, Jounin level Shinobi has her.

She ripped off the part of the mask to where her mouth was and threw it away and tried to breathe calmly. But it was ragged and difficult. She coughed up more blood as she watched Sarutobi battle his former student.

"Yukiko!" At the familiar voice, she managed to raise her head up and saw Kakashi. His face was covered but his eyes conveyed all the concern he had.

"Hn..." She said as she tried to pick herself up but failed miserably. "I had to...seal them."

"I know...I saw it." Kakashi frowned and then saw the sound four. "I'll take them out and break the barrier." He said. Before Yukiko could say anything, he was gone. In a blink of an eye, she saw one fall and the others retreat. The barrier broke and the ANBU rushed in.

Kakashi was there once again, by her side and helped her sit up. "Use my chakra." He said. She obeyed and took just enough for her to remain standing.

"I have more to spare. Take some more." Kakashi said as he helped her stand. She shook her head. "I'll need to use my tailed beast chakra after all." She said gravely.

"You loathe that power." Kakashi said quietly.

"I have no choice. I don't want to let anyone important to my die again!" She muttered as she stood up and ran forward to help Sarutobi but Kakashi stopped her.

"Hokage Sama wishes that he fight with his student alone Yukiko. You know that." He said.

"But I can't leave him!" Yukiko's voice cracked but her eyes weren't getting teary. Not yet anyway.

"It's fine!" Sarutobi called. "Go with Kakashi and save the village! I am the hokage!" Sarutobi flashed her a smile.

"Sensei..." Yukiko whispered but then, Kakashi took hold of her hand. "Let's go!" He said and ran.

She followed, to where the gates were. Most of the snakes were still on the move though Hitomi and Makoto had taken down several. They both looked exhausted beyond means.

"MAKOTO! HITOMI! GO HEAL THE VILLAGERS!" Yukiko yelled. Seeing their sensei, they two retreated and Yukiko and Kakashi began trying to take down the snakes.

She heard screams as one snake, the biggest one in the middle began attacking the civilians.

"You little-" She growled and ran to the snake and took out her katana and focused chakra to it. "HAH!" She yelled as she sliced through it, making sure the electricity shocked it enough not to move. It didn't after she was done and disappeared.

She moved on to the next. She was going to keep Konoha safe and not fail like she did with her own village. "TAKE THIS!" She yelled as she kicked one in the head and Kakashi finished it with his chidori.

"Your chakra is going out quickly Yukiko!' He warned.

"I DON'T CARE!" She yelled attacking the next one. She was aware she was using her tailed beast chakra now but she didn't care. She wanted to end this quickly as possible. She gasped as she finished the last one and felt her chakra drop down immensely.

Feeling faint, she swayed. Feeling herself falling backward, she tried to grasp anything close to her but fell into someone's arms instead.

"Idiot!" She heard Kakashi's voice and then felt him relax. "Calm down now and go to sleep. You've done enough." he said quietly.

"Thank you Kakashi." She whispered before closing her eyes.

Kakashi smiled down at her and proceeded to pick her up and carry her to the hospital but then, her mask fell off (for it was only being held together by a few strings) exposing her face and hair.

He widened his eyes as a slight red tinge appeared on his cheeks. She had white complexion, and long, waist length, silky soft maroon hair. Her eyes were black he knew but know that they were closed, he noticed that it was very long. She also had pinkish red, lips that were sort of full. In other words...very attractive? Beautiful? Cute?

He couldn't decide. But he knew she wouldn't want anyone to see her face if not for her hair so he took out one of the spare masks he had from his pouch and pulled it over her face. Having done that, he ran towards the hospital, as fast as he could.

* * *

"Goddamn it!" Sasuke growled as he clutched his injured arm as he looked at Gaara. He was laughing like a hyena. His left side was completely transformed into the Shukuku state, looking like someone's worst nightmare.

Naruto stood up. "HERE I GO!" He yelled charging at him once again. Gaara swung around and attempted to brush him away with his tail but Naruot got hold of it instead.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" He yelled and they all tackled him to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked looking at Sasuke as she picked herself up from the ground. He nodded.

"GAH!" Naruto yelled as he was swung back to where he jumped from five seconds ago. "Oww..."

Sakura frowned and looked at Gaara's hate filled eyes which glared back at her didn't want to fight him but she knew she had no choice.

"Gaara listen to us and come back to your senses! You are losing your mind!" She called in an attempt to calm him down.

_**"MIND? WHAT MIND!"**_e yelled, his voice sounding deeper with the shukuku's voice with it.

"Gaara please! If you lose yourself every time you are angry, you will hurt those you love!" She begged.

_Love._

Gaara froze as he heard the word. He looked at Sakura, eyes pupils dilating. Suddenly she looked like the ones he loved long ago. 'Mother? Uncle?' He thought as the throbbing headache came back.

_'You feel pain when you have an injury but that will heal." _Came Yashamaru's voice. _'But it can be healed with medicine. But the wound of the heart is healed with a different medicine. Do you know what it is Gaara? Its...love. I love you Gaara and your mom loved you more."_

_"I never loved you Gaara." _His dying face appeared in his mind. _'Neither did your mother. You were unloved Gaara...and always will be."_

"YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM ALL!" Gaara yelled throwing a huge amount of sand towards her. Before anyone could blink, she was pinned against the tree.

"Ah..." She choked out before she fell limp.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke yelled rushing to attack him. Laughing crazily again, this time the chakra enveloped him, stopping him from being harmed by the chidori. The tail again, flicked him back and the cage opened, revealing a full transformed Gaara. Only his one eye remained green. He bought out one hand and started to close it.

"Ah...GAAAHHHH!" Sakura screamed as the sand arm tightened around her, cutting off her air.

"YOU CUT THAT OUT!" Naruto yelled. "TIME TO DO THE ULTIMATE JUTSU! HAH! SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled making handseals and ran towards him. As Gaara tried to fend off the clones, the real Naruto snuck up behind him.

"THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!" He yelled sticking the kunai into the now, Shukuku's rear.

"What the...NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled as Shukuku threw him away. He thought he heard Naruto say... Boom?

True to his word, the kunai exploded. Sakura sighed and looked up. "Thank you Naruto...Sasuke kun.." She whispered smiled at her. "Don't talk! We're gonna get you out of here!' He said.

"YES WE ARE DATTEBYO!" Naruto stood up as the smoke cleared away. The tail had disappeared and Gaara glared at him angrily. Naruto bit his thumb.

"Summoning jutsu!" He said placing his hand on the ground.

"Hey how you doin Naruto?" Came a squeaky voice.

"GAMAKICHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WHERE'S YOUR DAD!" Naruto yelled as the tiny orange frog appeared.

"Oh dads busy. Whatcha doing?' he asked.

"DIE!" Gaara commanded the sand to attack him.

"GAH!" Naruto grabbed the frog and jumped out of the way. "You okay! You shouldn't have come you would've gotten killed!"

"NARUTO! I THOUGHT YOU WHERE GOING TO SUMMON THE BIG TOAD!" Sasuke yelled as Naruto heard him jump from sand attacks.

"I...made a mistake." he muttered but Sasuke seemed to have heard it.

"WELL HURRY UP AND MAKE ANOTHER ONE DAMMIT!"

Naruto heard an explosion and then saw the sand around Sakura loosen and she began to fall. He was about to go catch her but Sasuke beat him to it. He smiled and then frowned as he bit his lip.

"I'm giving it my all this time." He said as he bit on his lip and made the seal again. "WHOAAAAAAA!" He yelled as he felt himself being lifted and suddenly he was on a big toad.

"GAMBUTA I NEVER THOUGHT I'D MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Naruto hugged the toad who grunted.

"What do you want brat!" He asked.

"Hey dad be nice to im! He saved me from that big meanie who tried to kill me!" Gamakichi said just as the Shukuku transformed fully, with Gaara on is forehead.

_**"AHAHAHAAH! FINALLY FREE!"**_ he laughed.

"No kidding. Alright kid you're on. I'm dying to kill that weird thing who tried to harm my kid!" Gambuta growled taking his sword out and blocking the beast just as he attacked.

"Hey kid can you do any transformations? It'd made it a lot easier!"

'Alright tailed fox! Let's do this!' He thought. "Transformation jutsu!"

Sasuke watched in awe as it transformed into the nine tailed fox. Sakura was still not awake and he was worried. He couldn't leave her and help Naruto. 'Besides...Naruto doesn't need help.' He thought feeling the power of the nine tails.

But then, she started to stir. "Hey..." She whispered.

"Sakura! You are awake?" He asked.

"Don't doubt a Yashimuko!" She growled to which Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He muttered.

"I MEAN IT UCHIHA!"

"Glad you're okay...maid."

"SHUT IT!" Sakura yelled and then widened her eyes as the ground shook and finally noticed the fox and the Shukuku.

"Oh no...Naruto..." She whispered. Sasuke held her hand before she ran off to save him or do anything reckless.

"Heal yourself first! Besides, Naruto is perfectly fine!" He said.

"Yeah! Naruto is awesome!" Gamakichi said. Sakura peered down at the little frog who she just noticed.

"A talking frog...next it'll be catfish." She muttered.

"I'M REAL! AND YOU AREN'T DEAD!" Gamakichi yelled and Sakura raised both of her eyebrows and sighed. "Thank goodness. I thought I was in the afterlife. But I should've doubted that the minute I saw Sasuke."

"HEY I SAVED YOUR LIFE YA KNOW! YOU SHOULD- ah!" He started yelling but then Sakura hugged him.

"I know...thank you." She whispered. Sasuke turned bit red but hugged her back.

"You're welcome." He said as she drew back and grinned at him.

"Awww..." Gamakichi said making the two genin glare at him.

"WHOA!" Sakura yelled as the ground shook. "Naruto!"

Naruto was on the Shukuku and was up to Gaara...and then headbutted him. She watched as Gaara opened his eyes and the Shukuku start to shrink.

"NO! I JUST GOT OUT!" He yelled as he disappeared and the two ninja fell to the ground.

"NARUTO! GAARA!" Sakura screamed running to them. Sasuke followed. They saw that Naruto was alright and was standing up. She moved to Gaara and flipping him over, started to heal him.

"Why...are you all like this?" He asked. "Don't you hate me?"

"When I was small..." Naruto said quietly. "I was just like you. I am the container of the nine tails. The beast who nearly destroyed Konoha and killed the fourth hokage among many others. The loneliness I had to suffer...was unbearable."

He started shaking. "I-I was so sad. No one seemed to care for me." Tears dropped out of his eyes as he looked into Gaara's eyes. "I started to hate everyone around me...I thought I was unloved for by everyone. You suffered the same thing Gaara. I still see the suffering and pain we share."

Gaara's eyes softened. "But why? Why not hate the others now?' He asked.

Naruto smiled through his tears. "Because...I tried my best to become accepted!"

The answer made Gaara widen his eyes and he stared at the blond boy, shocked.

"I figured, if no one likes me...I should try to make them! And guess what! The Hokage cared for me! And my academy teacher accepted me and helped me come out of depression! Then came Sasuke and Sakura Chan! And my Sensei! My teammates! Now I have lots of friends!"

He held up a hand.

"Bear this in your mind Gaara! I am Uzumaki Naruto...the future hokage who everyone will accept!"

Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled.

"As I told you before, I am from a nearly extinct clan. My clan was massacred and I was bought her after my memories erased and my past hidden...until now. If my teammates weren't there...I...probably would've killed myself from all the hurt..." Sakura said softly.

"My clan was massacred too. When I was a boy of 8, I came home one day to find everyone had died at the hands of my brother. I started to loathe him and hate everyone around me. If Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi Sensei hadn't found me sooner, I wouldn't have found out the truth why he did it. He did it to protect me, because he loved me." Sasuke said.

"Love?" Gaara asked.

"We four have one thing in common. No true parents to care for us." Naruto smiled at Gaara. "But we still found acceptance because we gave it our best dattebyo. We'll become your first friends Gaara. You just...push yourself forward and try! I'm sure...you'll be accepted!"

He held out a hand to Gaara and helped him sit up after Sakura drew her hands back and nodded.

"So you don't hate me? But...I was told..."

"Your uncle loved you. Your mother loved you." Sakura said quietly and touched his chest. "The pain inside your heart from what Yashamaru said..." She closed her eyes as she went through his past.

"He did it to protect you from your father, the Kazekage. He was the one who planted this in you was he not? He killed your mother. You didn't Gaara. Do you know why your mother named you Gaara?" She asked, her eyes closed from still going through his past.

"No."

"Self loving...she wanted you to strive hard and believe in yourself. Gaara. We love you." She smiled.

Gaara looked at the three genin and felt something tug at the corner of his chest. What was that familiar feeling?

"Isn't it right Gaara? Love heals all wounds." She grinned. He saw Yashamaru's and his mothers images cross over them and the corner of his lips slightly tugged up, but then, Temari and Kankuro jumped in front of him.

"Stay back!" Temari commanded and Kankuro helped him up.

"No! Don't hurt them." Gaara commanded them.

"Gaara?" The two siblings turned to him, surprised for the second time that day.

"Don't hurt them." He said as he looked at them. "Thank you...Naruto...Sasuke...Sakura.." he then turned to his siblings and smiled slightly.

"Let's go." He said.

Taken aback by the sudden change in their brother, Temari turned to the three genin and shot them a grateful nod and then they were gone.

"That...went well." Naruto said but then, he got a slight throbbing in his head. Even Sasuke seemed to get the headache. Overuse of chakra maybe?

"Hokage Sama..." Sakura said suddenly. "We have to...go help him defeat Orochimaru..." but then she fell down unconscious. Naruto and Sasuke soon followed, effects of chakra exhaustion.

It started to rain.


	15. The third's death! Itachi comes back!

**Sanashii: HALO! WELCOME TO MY NEW CHAPPIE! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

**Hanabi: Took you long enough...**

**Miharu: AGAIN! BAKA!**

**Sanashii: Sorry, sorry~! I was busy ne~**

**Kasumi:...people...for Sanashii...busy means pelting boy's heads with rocks, trying to climb trees, watching more anime, READING fanfiction, reading manga, trying to-**

**Sanashii: NOT TRUE! READERS DON'T LISTEN TO HER! I _WAS _BUSY! I SWEAR TO...uh...um...HIDAN'S SCYTHE! -Picks it up-**

**Hidan: Has anyone seen my ******* scythe? I ***** looked all over for it!**

**Sanashii: -hides it and turns to the co-hosts- Guys have you seen Hidan's scythe?**

**Everyone: -sweatdrops-**

**Hidan: I'll ***** KILL the person who took my ****** scythe...**

**Sanashii: -goes pale- Not me! Definitely not me. Yep!**

**Hidan: What is that red horn thing behind you...?**

**Sanashii: Uh...my new outfit! I'm dressed as the devil!  
**

**Hidan: It's my scythe! **

**Sanashii: IS NOT!**

**Hidan: GIMME!  
**

**Sanashii: -runs-**

**Hidan: I'LL ************ KILL YOU SANASHII!**

**Sakura: ...Usually I won't approve of languages as those but...READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

When Sakura woke up, she was staring at a white ceiling. "Huh...?" She whispered as she tried to stand but was held back by a hand.

"Don't stand up yet, you are severely injured." Kakashi said.

Sakura's eyes opened wide as fear crept into her heart. "NARUTO! NARUTO AND SASUKE! WHERE ARE THEY!" She screamed as she sat up at once, ignoring her teacher's advice and the sudden pain in her chest.

"Ow..." She bit down on her lower lip as the pain worsened. Kakashi forced her to lie back down.

"They are fine, better condition then you actually." Kakashi pointed. Sakura followed his direction and turned to her, to see 2 similar beds. Sasuke didn't have any bandages on him. Just one on his cheek.

Naruto though, had a couple of bandages around his head and the hand she could see. She wondered what condition she was in.

"You fractured a couple of ribs, had a bad concussion and injured your left arm. Not broken, but still I wouldn't recommend you to move it." Kakashi stated.

"Where is Yukiko Sensei, Makoto and Hitomi?" She ignored the copy nin's advice once more. Kakashi sighed.

"Yukiko is in a coma. Makoto though, broke both of her legs. fractured her lower right ribs badly, extreme chakra exhaustion, jogged memory and had low blood count. Hitomi is too, suffering from blood loss, chakra exhaustion and a severe concussion. Doctors say they won't wake up anytime sooner."

Sakura widened her eyes before returning her gaze to the white ceiling and let out a sob. "W-Will they be okay?"

"..."

"ANSWER ME KAKASHI SENSEI!"Sakura didn't care whether her chest hurt or not. She wanted to know whether they will be alright or not.

"At the most, Hitomi may survive. Makoto...she's just a little girl. Doctors are trying their best to keep her alive."

"T-The Hokage...what happened to the hokage?"

"Dead."

"I see..." She said as a shadow covered her eyes.

She held back her tears as she bit down on her lower lip, hard enough to make it bleed. How could she be so useless? She should have seen this coming...she should have been more careful...she should have done her part to protect the hokage.

"What kind of a Yashimuko...am I?" She asked. "An idiot...that's what I am...an idiot."

"Sakura..."

"I am an idiot." She hung her head. "An idiot."

"Yes you are."

The two looked up to see Sasuke, sitting up on his bed, staring at her. "You are really an idiot."

Sakura hung her head once more.

"But the reason is not what you are thinking."

She looked up again in surprise.

"Think about it." Sasuke said. "If we hadn't managed to stop Gaara, convince him that Orochimaru was on the bad side, they would've bought Konoha to the ground. You played a big enough role in this."

"As...as if..." She whispered. "The last three members of the Yashimuko clan...my teacher and my two adopted sister like figures are in critical condition...almost dying. And I couldn't protect them..."

"It's not your fault!" Sasuke snapped. "Will you stop blaming yourself? Whatever happened...it was fate! I know I'm sounding like that Hyuga but it's right!"

Kakashi got up. "I'm going to go to the village elders and find out when the hokage's funeral will be." He said. He knew he needed to give the two some time alone to sort things out.

'Besides...' He reasoned as he walked out of the door. 'I need to see how Yukiko is before I got there.' He turned back then and looked Sasuke straight in the eye, conveying the message 'Don't to anything rash' and closed the door behind him.

Sasuke sighed as he lay back. "Jeez...you are so quick to blame things on yourself. I guess the old traits of yours are still there." He muttered.

"Yeah..." She agreed quietly. "I'm still annoyingly weak...annoying..."

_SLAP!_

Sakura gasped as her head was jerked to a side and a stinging pain spread across her cheeks. Then her shoulders were grabbed and she was turned to face Sasuke.

How did he move so fast? But that wasn't important here. She felt fear creep into her heart slowly as he glared at her, sharingan blazing on. His grip on her shoulders were starting to hurt a bit.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT SOMETIMES YOU KNOW THAT! WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ON BLAMING YOURSELF FOR THINGS YOU DIDN'T DO! YOU ARE NOT ANNOYING OR WEAK!"

"YOU ALWAYS CALLED ME ANNOYING!" Sakura yelled back.

"THAT WAS BECAUSE YOU KEPT CHASING ME INSTEAD OF TRAINING AND DOING WORK THAT COULD SAVE YOUR LIFE ON MISSIONS! DON'T YOU EVER _THINK_!"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled. "SHUT UP ALREADY! YOU AND I BOTH KNOW I AM WEAK!"

"IF YOU WERE WEAK YOU WOULDN'T HAVE BEATEN GAARA OF THE SAND IN YOUR ORIGINAL MATCH!"

"HE DIDN'T GO CRAZY!"

"BUT YOU BECAME A CHUUNIN!"

"Eh?"

"You idiot..." He muttered. "You defeated Gaara of course you are a Chuunin now. Or did you forget?"

"That doesn't count." She muttered. "I didn't change a bit."

Sasuke closed his eyes. "Jeez Sakura...you give up too easily."

She just sighed and lay back on the pillows. "I wonder..."

"Hm?"

"Who do you think will be the new Hokage?" She turned to face the Uchiha who was now sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Hm...I don't know." He muttered.

They stayed like that then. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence. They both were thinking deeply until...

"Eee...EHEHEHEHE! Sakura Chan I can't eat more stop!" Naruto laughed in his sleep, clutching a pillow. Sasuke twitched while Sakura sat up and watched him curiously.

"No Sakura Chan I can't! I'm really stuffed! The food you make is awesome though! I wish I had another plate to go but I'm soo stuffed!" He laughed.

"Is he dreaming about my cooking?" Sakura asked blankly.

"Why would he be dreaming of your cooking when you didn't make any for him?" Sasuke muttered.

"I DID make him food." Sakura said.

"WHAT!" Sasuke yelled.

"Aw Sakura chan I couldn't~! Oh stop it you!" Naruto giggled like a high school girl.

Sasuke growled and placed a pillow on the blond boy's face face, smothering him. "DIE!"

Sakura watched blankly as Sasuke tried to kill Naruto for no reason she could think of.

"Okay cut it out...we need to attend the thirds funeral." Kakashi interrupted as he appeared. The two stopped fighting.

"He died?" Naruto said sadly.

"yeah." Sasuke looked down.

Sakura clenched the bedsheets in her hand so hard her knuckles went white and she began shaking though no tears fell. Sasuke hugged her. Naruto got out of the bed and did the same.

It was the only comfort the three could give each other.

* * *

It was still pouring when they got out of the hospital. Kakashi was waiting there, clad in all black. The three were wearing black as well. Sakura looked dangerously ill with the black contrasting to her pale skin and soaked pink hair that seemed to have lost its color in the grayness.

Naruto looked tormented. No one but the three people close to him could see the tears mixed with the rain. His normally bright blue eyes had faded, and looked dead.

Sasuke...looked sad as well. But having witnessed his own clans death made bearing these things easier for him...somewhat.

"Let's go." Kakashi whispered.

As they neared the funeral, team 7 was allowed to move to the first line, being Sarutobi's favorite team and kids. Sakura raised her face to see his smiling picture and felt an urge to scream and cry, all the while yelling curses at Orochimaru.

Sarutobi wasn't the only one who had died. A number of shinobi had passed away. Thankfully no civilian was harmed physically. It was emotionally that they were traumatized.

"Naruto, Sasuke...Sakura. Our team is supposed to say a few words about the Hokage." Kakashi said. "All new genin are supposed to say something about Konoha and the hokage. But only one can go for each team. Who wants to go?"

They stayed quiet.

"Sakura?"

She shook her head. "I might cry sensei...and a shinobi must not cry...she mustn't."

Naruto looked up. "I'll go." He offered.

Kakashi nodded.

They nodded and waited until it was team 7's turn. Naruto went up.

"The old man...I guess I should call him hokage Sama. But I always called him old man while he was here with the smiles so that's what I'm gonna call him now."

A few snickers from the crowd.

"When I was little, and when I used to always cry because no one would play with me, old man was there. He'd tell me, 'A shinobi is someone who holds onto a dream he has and strives to protect those he loved'. That's why I wanted to become a Shinobi."

He closed his eyes.

"I had no idea what he meant though. My goal was to become Hokage, Hokage. Nothing in my mind, only that certain word. Old man always used to tell me, being a Hokage means to make sacrifices." He gritted his teeth.

"Up to until now...the seriousness of those words...never rung me."

It was quiet except for the rain.

"He was a good old man. One of the best. He was like a grandfather to me." He looked through the crowds and saw Konohamaru looking at him gratefully, crying. "He maybe gone now...but only that's physically. But..."

He looked up and looked through the crowds. "He will never disappear from our hearts! Ever!"

Sakura closed her eyes as the tears began to flow free. Then, after the speech was the final farewells. Each placed a white flower on his grave. As Naruto placed his, he remembered all the times the third has consoled him whenever he cried about being alone.

As Sasuke placed his, he remembered the times when Sarutobi had comforted him and helped him through when his clan was massacred.

As Kakashi placed his, he was remembered of all the times he and Sarutobi had fun all together. He was the teacher of his teacher's teacher. And he carried the will of fire. A true shinobi he was at heart.

Then came Sakura's turn. She was holding four flowers, 3 on behalf of her clan members.

"Go..." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and kept them on his grave, softly.

"I promise you Sarutobi Sama...I promise you that..I will...I will protect Konoha even if it costs my life. I take this oath in your honor, for Konoha." She whispered.

"It stopped raining." Naruto noted suddenly.

Sakura looked up and saw that the clouds were breaking and sunlight was shining through them. It was the 3rd's blessing on them and she was glad to know he died happy.

"Thank you Sarutobi Sama." She whispered again before walking back to her team members.

* * *

Soon after the funeral, Jiraya appeared. He said that Naruto must leave for training at once. And Kakashi made Sakura and Sasuke to go home to rest. Unlike Naruto, they had no Kyuubi to heal up all their wounds too quickly.

"Sensei...did you check up on them?" Sakura asked as they walked through the halls.

Kakashi nodded.

"H-How were they?"

Kakashi didn't answer.

"Tell me Sensei!" Sakura begged. Sasuke took hold of her hand.

"Dying." Was his answer. "Makoto and Hitomi are dying."

Sakura looked down as Sasuke placed his other hand over her shoulder. She was shaking violently. "I'll kill them!" She growled, surprising them both. "I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM ALL!"

Her tone was dark and held promise. They both noticed that her the leaf green color of her eyes...had changed to a deep dark green...almost teal.

* * *

Two days passed. Two mysterious figures looked from behind the railings of a high building. Their cloaks fluttered in the wind.

"Do you miss it so much?" A teasing voice asked. His voice was somewhat deep, sadistic sounding.

"No." The other one answered. His tone was cool and emotionless.

They looked at the village below. The shorter one narrowed his coal black eyes slightly. "Come on Kisame...we have business to take care of."

"As you say." The man looked up, revealing blue skin under his hat. He grinned. "Must all Uchiha be this strict I wonder. But your little brother must be happy to see you...Itachi San."

The coal black eyes transformed into the familiar blood red eyes of the Uchiha clan, full with three tomoes. "Hn."

* * *

"Ne Ero Sennin! Where are we going?" Naruto asked.

"We have to continue your training!" Jiraya grinned.

"I know that! But where?"

"You'll see." Jiraya sighed. "I swear...so impatient."

"HEY UNLIKE YOU I DON'T GO HANG OUT IN PUBS!" Naruto yelled.

"How rude!" Jiraya said. "Now wait here in this room." He opened a random door in some wall. "And stay put until I come back!" With this he ran off.

"JEEZ! PERVY SAGE YOU'LL DIE AT MY HANDS ONE DAY!" Naruto screamed. No answer came back so he went and sat there in the room. "Hmph!"

* * *

Asuma and Kurenai wondered how they got into this fix. They were walking towards the dango shop when they spotted two men wearing black robes that had red clouds over it.

_Akatsuki_

Master Jiraya had warned them about these group of people. They were supposed to be dangerous S ranked criminals. Of all of them, Kurenai and Asuma had _not _expected the one man who had killed of the Uchiha clan a long time ago.

_UCHIHA ITACHI._

So far, most of their techniques had failed.

"Damn it!" Kurenai hissed. "Asuma...!"

Asuma was engaged in a battle with Kisame...failing miserably. She stood up shakily. These two were going to kill them! KILL THEM!

Itachi stopped before staring at them. He narrowed his eyes ever so slightly. As he did so however a flash of blue appeared in front of them.

"KAKASHI!" They yelled.

"Hatake Kakashi...interesting." Kisame turned to Itachi. "Can I cut off their legs?"

Itachi said nothing.

Kakashi stared back at him before charging at him with chidori. "GET AWAY YOU BOTH! RUN!" He yelled at Kurenai and Asuma before trying to land a hit on him.

This was just great. A day after the hokage dies and Akatsuki attacks Konoha. GREAT. But to his dismay, the moment he stared into Itachi's eyes once more...he felt the world changing.

The sun changed to a red moon. The world turned red. Everything else was black. He was bound to a cross. Itachi was in front of him...holding a katana...

* * *

Sakura didn't feel good. No...she felt alright physically. But her head told her that something was horribly wrong. She narrowed her eyes.

'Naruto..I have to find him!' She thought as she began running. She didn't know why but she knew something wasn't right!

"OLD MAN!" She yelled as he ran into the ramen shop. "DID NARUTO COME HERE?"

Teuchi looked up in surprise at her worried tone. "No he didn't..."

"DAMN IT!" She cursed out loud as she ran faster. She spotted Sasuke then. "SASUKE!"

Said Uchiha turned at once. "Hm? Oh, Sakura. What's wrong?"

"Have you seen Naruto!"

"No. I haven't seen Kakashi either! He left me on my own then then poofed into thin air!"

Sakura was starting to get frantic. "Search for Naruto! Take the west side of Konoha! I'll take the right!"

Sasuke obeyed. She was a Yashimuko and he learned to respect that...and her unusual bursts of worry. He found find Naruto and console her.

Makoto was dying, Hitomi wasn't any better and though Yukiko was regaining consciousness was still weak...somewhat. She was traumatized enough.

As he passed through his teacher's apartment though, he heard voices.

_'IS IT TRUE THAT UCHIHA ITACHI HAS COME BACK TO KONOHA TO TARGET NARUTO?'_

Widening his eyes, he slammed open the door and found his teacher lying unconscious on the bed. Gai, Kurenai and Asuma were near him with some other shinobi nearby.

Then he ran. No wonder Sakura was frantic; her senses picked up that there was danger!

* * *

Naruto stared up at the two strange men in front of him. 'Who is this guy? He looks like...Sasuke.' He thought as he stared at the Sharingan eyed man. 'And he has Kakashi sensei's and Sasuke's eye...'

"You will come with us." The blue skinned man chuckled. "If you don't come willingly I'll cut off your limbs." He turned to the Uchiha. "If that's okay with you."

"It's good with me." The other man said. "Now come..." He extended his hand towards Naruto but stopped and drew back just as a kunai went past between then and hit the wall beside them. They turned and saw Sakura standing there, a furious look on her face.

"GET AWAY FROM NARUTO!"

"Ah...who might this be?" Kisame asked.

"Yashimuko Sakura." Itachi answered.

"This little girl is the Yashimuko?" Kisame sneered. "How stupid."

Sakura drew out two kunai. "Get. Away. From. Naruto." She said slowly, emphasizing each word.

"And what if I don't?" Kisame challenged.

She ran forward at that, throwing kunai at high speed. Itachi and Kisame stepped back and to their sides to avoid getting hit.

"Impressive for a genin." Itachi said quietly. "Yukiko taught you didn't she?"

She froze. "You know Yukiko?" She asked.

He stayed silent for a while before closing his eyes. "All your friends are gravely injured aren't they? Close to death."

She widened her eyes. How did know?

"You..." She stared into his eyes as she slowly activated her harikuran. Were they spying on her and Yukiko? "YOU WORKED WITH OROCHIMARU DIDN'T YOU!"

"Working with him will lead us nowhere." He stated as he threw the kunai to her. She dodged it easily.

'What is he-' She thought but then when she looked back, he was gone. She felt his chakra presence too late when it appeared behind her, and then his foot connected with her back and sent her flying forward.

Landing hard on her face, she stood up. She was now trapped between the two akatsuki members.

"SAKURA CHAN! GET AWAY!" Naruto yelled.

"SHUT UP!" She snarled. 'Damn it! DAMN IT ALL!'

Kisame drew his sword out. "Shall I take it from here Itachi San?" He asked.

"Don't kill her though." Itachi said quietly.

"Good enough!" Kisame swung his sword at her. She jumped back and began forming handseals. "Firestyle: Fireball jutsu!"

Kisame stepped aside to avoid getting burnt. "I don't intend to become cooked." He sneered.

"Unfortunately I don't think anyone would want to eat sushi of your meat." Sakura sneered back.

"How about I rip that mouth of yours?" Kisame chuckled before disappearing. He appeared a split second later in infront of her and kicked her stomach, hard enough to make her hit the wall and crack it.

"Gwah!" She gasped as she coughed out blood, possibly two of her ribs broke, judging from the awful pain in her chest.

'Weak...I'm still weak...' She thought hopelessly. 'I'm going to die...'

"SAKURA!"

She turned her head around and saw a familiar figure run towards her. 'Sasuke?' She thought as her vision focused.

"Sakura! Are you okay?" He bent down next to her.

She nodded.

He turned to Naruto. "NARUTO! ARE YOU INJURED!"

"I'M GOOD!" He yelled back. "THE SHARK DUDE IS HOLDING ME BACK!"

Sasuke glared at the familiar man in front of him. "Itachi..." He growled.

"Sasuke...we meet again." his brother stated coolly.

Sasuke held his hand out to Sakura. "Come on...we have to save Naruto...or hold them off until help arrives."

Sakura took it gratefully and stood up, ignoring the burning pain in her chest. "Yeah..." She muttered.

Kisame laughed. "What do you say Itachi? We face them off?"

Itachi stayed silent as Sasuke began forming handseals. He held his left hand out and focused chakra into it, so much that it became visible and took form of lightning.

"Hatake Kakashi's technique..." Itachi murmured remembering that Kakashi had used the same thing a while ago.

"CHIDORI!" He yelled running forward.

Itachi watched as Sasuke neared with interest but before Sasuke could hit him, he grabbed his hand and twisted it. "Foolish little brother. Did you really think you could attack me head first?"

"No." He smirked looking up. "But she could."

Itachi felt Sakura's chakra presence behind him and turned around to block her kick in time. But then Sasuke flipped around and aimed a punch at his head, which he blocked once more and Sakura tried to pierce him with a kunai.

He jumped back at this.

The two genin took solid taijutsu stances.

"I see Yukiko and Kakashi have been busy teaching you more taijutsu." He stated. "I'm impressed. Also, you both make a good fighting duo. With Naruto combined, you would make an excellent team."

His gaze lingered onto Naruto. "I wonder what would happen if one got injured..."

Sakura widened her eyes at this but before she could blink, Kisame had pierced two kunai through Naruto's side.

"NARUTO!" They both yelled.

"You...!" Sakura felt her chakra increase up. "DON'T YOU DARE HARM MY FRIENDS!" Sasuke watched as her eyes turned teal once more.

"Sasuke...your hand...we'll do the chidori together..." She growled.

Sasuke smirked and held his hand out. "Think combining chakra will work?"

"It will work! You do the handseals...I'll supply the chakra to support yours!"

They both placed their hands close to each others but not touching, and soon, chakra appeared in their hands, the sound so loud it was deafening. The light emitted was so bright...

Kisame had his ears covered and was trying to squint through it. "WHAT IS THAT TECHNIQUE?" He yelled over the sound.

Itachi said nothing, just tried to focus at the jutsu, caring little about the sound though it hurt.

Naruto felt a bead of sweat running down his temple. What was this technique? He literally felt the power radiating off it.

"CHIDORI!" they yelled charging forward. Before Itachi could blink they were up in the air. The light grew brighter as they neared.

The next thing they were aware of was an explosion. Naruto closed his eyes to avoid rocks particles from entering them and then opened them slightly before widening them.

Itachi was gone. Sakura and Sasuke stood there, looking exhausted beyond measure. A piece of black cloth floated to the ground: it had a single akatsuki cloud on it.

"W-We did it..." Sasuke chuckled weakly.

Naruto grinned. "ALRIGHT!" He yelled. "YOU GUYS ROCK!"

Sakura began to smile but then froze as they heard that voice from behind them. "Did what exactly?"

"GAH!" They yelled as Itachi hit two of their pressure points near their ribs. He was an ex ANBU after all, he had knowledge of the human anatomy.

As Sakura fell to the ground, Itachi turned her upwards so that she could see his face.

"Sleep." He said as he activated his Mangeko sharingan.

"No...Sakura!" Sasuke hissed through gritted teeth as he reached an arm towards her, despite his cloudy vision. Her scream made the cloudiness disappear.

He watched, eyes wide as her eyes closed and Itachi stood up, swinging her on his shoulder. He looked down at Sasuke.

"I am impressed that you nearly killed me. But you aren't strong enough to protect those who are close to you. Your chakra has all gone...still weak."

With this he walked off. "Kisame, leave the boy. We're taking her. You can torture and kill her afterwards we are done."

Kisame grinned. "Alright."

Sasuke felt blood throb at his temples as a hazy red fell over his eyes. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A scream erupted from his throat as he rushed forward with another chidori in hand. Itachi widened his eyes slightly before stepping back.

But the chidori disappeared from his hand that very moment and Sasuke managed to kick him none too softly but not hard enough to cause damage. But he managed to get Sakura off his shoulder, into his arms.

Itachi noticed something else. He looked down and picked up the forehead protector which Sasuke had knocked off and tied it around his forehead once more.

Naruto had been freed from Kisame's clutches and was bending down with Sasuke, trying to wake Sakura up.

Before they could move, a poof of smoke appeared and Jiraya stood there. "Hmph...so these were the troublemakers eh..."

"PERVY SAGE!" Naruto yelled. Jiraya looked down and saw the two boys looking up at him. Sasuke was holding Sakura.

Jiraya frowned. "She looks in bad condition..." He turned to the two. "Let me take care of these two first."

"Retreat!" Itachi ordered as he turned and ran. Kisame followed.

"NOT SO FAST! SUMMONING! TOAD BELLY!" Jiraya yelled as he placed his hand on the ground. Muscles appeared on the walls and began appearing towards where the two were running.

"Shit!" Kisame cursed as they came to a dead end. Itachi merely closed one eye.

"AMATERASU!"

Black flames emerged and opened a hole in the wall, and the two S ranked ninja escaped. Naruto attempted to touch the flames but Jiraya slapped his hand away.

"Are you an idiot?" He asked. "Don't touch unknown things! If you touch that you'll be burnt to crisp!" He said as he sealed the flames away.

"Burnt?"

"Amaterasu: burns anything it touches." Jiraya explained as he released the summoning. The two then made way towards where Sakura and Sasuke were.

Sasuke looked up. "She's not waking up!" He said worriedly.

Jiraya placed a hand on her forehead. "Her injuries aren't too severe. But she's under Tskyomi: the genjutsu of the Mangekyo sharingan. I can't dispel it though the effects will go away as per as the user wills. But in their world, seconds seem like hours."

"Is there anyone who can!" Sasuke demanded.

"There is one." Jiraya stated. "And we are going to search for her. Naruto and I are going to seek out the legendary Tsunade, the most famous healer in the shinobi world in these times. Are you coming with us?"

Sasuke looked down at Sakura in his hands and shook his head. "I'll stay with her." He turned to Naruto. "Naruto...you better bring her back!"

Naruto nodded. "I'll definitely bring her back! I give you my word!"

Jiraya smiled. 'The boy had almost no chakra as I observed a while ago. The moment she got injured, his will fueled and increased the chakra to save her.' He thought.

'I see the will of fire starting to spark in him, as well as love.'

Suddenly a loud 'HWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!' got their attention and before anyone could do anything a green thing appeared in the doorway and kicked Jiraya in the face.

"I DEFEATED THE ENEMY YOSH!" He yelled.

"THE ENEMY IS GONE YOU IDIOT!" Jiraya yelled as he picked himself up.

"HUH! THEY DID?" Gai yelled.

"You were twenty seconds late." Naruto grinned.

"Oh..." Gai looked around before stopping at Sakura. "There has been a bad fight here..."

"She needs to be hospitalized." Sasuke said as he picked her up. "Can you accompany me there?"

"Sure!" Gai nodded.

"Be sure you take care of Sakura chan Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. Naruto grinned back.

"I'll bring back the new hokage and heal Sakura chan and Kakashi sensei! Believe it!"

With this he ran off, Jiraya following.

"Yeah. Sure." Sasuke said and looked down at Sakura. "I believe in you. And so does Sakura."

* * *

**TOOK LONG ENOUGH BUT WAS ALL WORTH IT! WHOSH! Okay now review! THANK YOU! GOOD NIGHT! **


	16. PERVY SAGE! TEACH ME THE NEW TECHNIQUE!

**Sanashii: A-ANO...SOWWIE! I WAS BUSY AND A BLACK CAT JUMPED ON MY LAPTOP AND UH...uh...-poker face- let's just get on with the story shall we? ^^  
**

**AND! Naruto will be more in these chapters of the story. Just letting ya know. ^^ And without further ado...A NEW CHAPTER!  
**

* * *

"Aww you are so lame." Naruto whined.

Jiraya sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you to respect your teachers? Besides I'm doing research!"

"WHAT KIND OF A RESEARCH IS THIS!" Naruto yelled. "AWW COME ON JUST TEACH ME A NEW JUTSU DARN IT! PLEEASE! PLEEEASE TTEBYO!"

"Hmm later." Jiraya smirked.

"ERO SENNIN!"

"SHUT IT KID!" He sighed. "Anyhow, why don't you go enjoy yourself for a bit then?"

"ERO- Wait..what?" Naruto stared up at the Toad Sage. "You serious!"

"Yeah. Spend some good time in that village over there! I'll search for information on Tsunade!"

"OHHH YEAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto bought his bulging purse out. "I'M GONNA HAVE A GOOD TIME WITH GAMA CHAN! Eh?" He stared at Jiraya's wide eyes with squinting eyes.

"Naruto you idiot." Jiraya shook his head slowly. "You can't carry this purse around while enjoying yourself!"

"Why not!"

"Because," Jiraya took it from him. "Someone might steal it. And then all this money will go to waste. Here, take this two thousand Ryo instead and leave this purse in my care."

"Hmmmm?" Naruto just stared up at him with squinted eyes. "GAH!" He yelled as Jiraya disappeared. "DAMN YOU PERVY SAGE!" He looked back to the village.

"Oh well. Might as well have some fun." He grinned.

* * *

_Beepbeep...beepbeep...beepbeep..._

Sasuke had decided, over the last few days, that the sound of the ECG was probably the most _annoying _thing on the shinobi world. But also, at the same time, comforting in this case.

At least it told him that her condition was stable for now. Over the last few days, her condition had rapidly risen and fallen. All the nurses could do was keep her in Intensive Care.

It was a genjutsu...a frikking genjutsu. How could Intensive Care help?

Gritting his teeth, he clenched his fists around the white bedspread, only to stop as he heard a soft whimper from Sakura. He frowned as the ECG started emitting more beeps.

Another severe mental torture. And he couldn't do anything about it!

Itachi had officially signed his death wish. Yes, he did. A THOUSAND TIMES OVER. Killing his parents was one thing. Hurting Sakura was...what was it?

He sighed. "I'm in deep shit." He mumbled. As 'emotionally constipated' as he was (according to the 'new' Sakura) he was just getting used to emotions. And he felt too out of character.

He knew he was turning soft. What happened to the cool Sasuke?

"Why...am I even having this mental strain!" He growled out loud.

Suddenly a single knock came on the door and a nurse entered. "Um...do you know Yukiko Yashimuko?"

"What about her?" He stood up.

"Well...she awoke from her coma...and wants to see you...says it is about an Uchiha feud something or another.."

Sasuke widened his eyes before narrowing them into thin slits as his sharingan turned on. The nurse took several steps back.

"Did she mention Uchiha Itachi?" He asked in a low voice.

"Y-Yes..."

That was all he needed to hear. "Make sure Sakura is safe. You better stay here. If I come and find anything wrong with her, I swear you _will _regret it." With this, he stormed out of the room.

So Yukiko was aware of Itachi. And he had the feeling it wasn't just simple knowledge.

* * *

Naruto was pigging out. He ate food from stall to stall. The taste was amazing! Of course he would've preferred ramen to this but...oh well.

"OLD MAN! ONE FRIED SHRIMP!" He said.

"Riight up!" He smiled at Naruto.

That was one of the advantages of being in another village. They didn't know he was the demon fox so got whatever he wanted. Well almost. He paused.

'Ero Seninn is doing a lot of work while I'm just goofing around...maybe I should...' He looked up. "Old man! Make it two!"

"Alright!" he grinned.

Naruto paid the stall manager the amount and left to search for Jiraya. He was nowhere to be found. 'Damn where is he...' he thought. 'Maybe he went out of the village..'

But that thought was cut off as he heard Jiraya's laugh...from the nearby pub. Out of curiosity, he peeked in. Sure enough, there was Jiraya...arms around two women and laughing.

Naruto felt his eye twitch furiously. Then he caught sight of his precious Gama-Chan. Walking in, he looked closely at it. A puff of air escaped from it. That did it.

"PERVY SAGE YOU ARE DEAD!" He yelled. The girls shrieked and jumped off.

"WHAT THE HELL NARUTO!?"

"YOU SPENT ALL MY MONEY YOU PERV!"

"HEY SHOW SOME RESPECT TO YOUR TEACHER KID! I AM THE LEGENDARY JIRAYA!'

"LEGENDARY MY ASS YOU SPENT ALL MY MONEY!" Naruto flailed his arms around, in the process, making the shrimps go flying form his hands and hit a man who just walked in.

"Ah!" The man next to him said. "How dare you, you little punk! You wrecked his new tuxedo!"

"Eh...sorry." Naruto muttered.

"Sorry isn't ENOUGH. Who do you think you're messing with kid? I am a NINJA." The man in a whit tuxedo said. "Do you know how much this tux cost? PAY ME 300 000 YEN NOW!"

"HEY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT TTEBYO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT TTEBYO!"

"Let me handle this." Jiraya stood up. "Watch my hand carefully Naruto. What I am about to do is the new technique I promised to teach you."

"Huh?" Naruto looked at Jiraya as the man charged forward. "Whoa!"

Chakra began swirling around his hand and formed into a blue ball.

"RASENGAN!" Jiraya yelled as he charged the ball forward and hit the man in the stomach. The man screamed as he spun around and went back, through the wall and hit a balloon stall, breaking it as well.

"Hmph. You should know better than to challenge the great toad sage." Jiraya grinned.

"J-Jiraya Sam! We didn't know! We sincerely apologize!" They bowed.

Jiraya cracked his knuckles. That sent them off screaming at the top of their lungs while Naruto stared in awe. The white headed sage then took out a wad of cash and gave them to the owner of the stall.

"There, to pay for the damage as well as for the balloons."

"Umm..yeah. Sure I guess. Thanks." He mumbled.

Jiraya grinned as he looked at Naruto. "Pick those balloons up and stuff them into your bag kid. We're going training."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. I'm going to teach you the new technique." He grinned.


	17. TSUNADE?

**Sanashii: You guys probably hate me to death for not uploading in months...so...uh...SORRY! I'M REALLY REALLY SORRY!  
**

**itachi: Do you really think an apology would suffice them?  
**

**Sanashii: Well...What else can I do? Dress in pedobear's costume and chase Sasuke?  
**

**Itachi:...How would that amuse them?  
**

**Sanashii: ...I don't know its just...funny. WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?!  
**

**Itachi: I'm supposed to say the disclaimer apparently. Though I'd rather be at home sleeping...  
**

**Sanashii:...What are you an old man?  
**

**Itachi: Naps are healthy for you Sanashii.  
**

**Sanashii: If anything they make me lazier.  
**

**Itachi: Just because you oversleep does not make you lazy. Try having an alarm clock near you.  
**

**Sanashii: I always smash it and go back to sleep. Waste of money buying a new one everyday. So whats the point?  
**

**Itachi: Keep it in the bathroom. The noise will echo around the whole house.  
**

**Sanashii: If i do that my cat will get a heart attack and will kill me.  
**

**Itachi:...Your cat sleeps in the bathroom?  
**

**Sanashii: Yes. In the sink. After watching a youtube video.  
**

**Itachi:...Shall we continue this conversation later?  
**

**Sanashii: ENJOY PEOPLE!  
**

**Itachi: Sanashii does not own Naruto. Just the story.  
**

**Sanashii: -sweat drop- They know that.  
**

**Itachi: So whats the point of me being here?  
**

**Sanashii:...  
**

* * *

"DAMN YOU PERVY SAGE!"

"Stop cursing me and get on with it."

Naruto glared at the man before looking down at the balloon in his hand. He was NEVER going to learn this technique! He was so annoyed he wanted to fill the balloons with spiky things and throw them at Jiraya.

But then the balloon would break so there was no point. Also if he did, Jiraya wouldn't teach him the new technique.

He glared down at the ball.

"WORK YOU BALLOON! WILL YOU POP ALREADYYYYYYYYYY?!"

* * *

_THUD!_

Yukiko didn't react. She just stared at the wall in front of her where Sasuke just hit.

"Well if you can't tell me as much as that why did you tell me those things!?" Sasuke growled turning to face her. "how can you prove that Itachi was innocent?!"

"He is." She looked down. "Innocent..."

"HOW IS HE INNOCENT?! HE KILLED MY FAMILY! OUR PARENTS! HE'S A MONSTER!"

"You don't know him."

"I KNOW HIM MORE THAN ANYONE! HE'S A SELFISH RUTHLESS PERSON WHO DOESN'T WANT ANYTHING BUT POWER!"

"He is nowhere even close to that."

"THEN TELL ME!"

"I cannot."

"WHY THE HELL NOT?!"

Yukiko looked out of the window. Sasuke noticed that her eyes were filled with some kind of...pain. Regret? What would she be regretting? she turned to him.

"I cannot tell you under orders. But...I can tell you this much..." She closed her eyes briefly and reopened them slowly. "itachi Uchiha is innocent. He did everything to protect you Sasuke.."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?"

"I know..."

"You met him!?"

"More than that."

"..." he frowned as he stared at her. "You were his friend?"

"I guess. Back in the good old days."

"Good old days." He nearly rolled his eyes. "What, before he murdered our clan?"

"Yes. Before he was forced to do that act."

Sasuke felt his left eye twitching. "I can't take this." He muttered walking out of the room and nearly slamming the door behind him.

"..." Yukiko covered her eyes. "Itachi.." She whispered her voice cracking and then took them away. "Kakashi san...I hope he's alright.."

* * *

'Dammit..dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!' Sasuke thought as he walked through the streets of Konoha. He was annoyed beyond means. Maybe even annoyed wasn't the word.

He was beyond majorly pissed that was. How could Itachi be innocent?! He killed his clan, nearly waged a war against Konoha, attacked his friends and yet he's INNOCENT? Unacceptable.

The younger Uchiha however found himself considering the possibilty. What if...Itachi was forced to do the act? His mind wandered back to tthe time when he overheard a conversation between his parents and his brother long back

_Flashback_

_"Itachi you know where your duty lies and that is in your clan. Your main purpose is to act as a link between the village and us, as a spy to help us in what we want..." Fugaku said in a low voice.  
_

_"I understand." Itachi said softly. His voice sounded so low and quiet, Sasuke thought he was near tears. He knew his brother well. But he had never heared or seen him cry. Ever.  
_

_"Sasuke." He gasped as he heard his brother call to him. "What are you doing here?"  
_

_He gulped as he walked through the door as his father scowled. "What are you doing, eavesdropping?!"  
_

_"No father I was going to get a glass of water..." Sasuke smiled forcbily and then looked at his brother who was smiling at him. But that smile...seemed to fake...  
_

_End of flashback  
_

'...My clan?' He thought as he slowed down. Then he felt his temper rise once more. "No way. Impossible!"

"What's this...you are talking to yourself?"

Sasuke glanced up at the lazy tone of voice. "Ah...Shikamaru." He achknowledged. Said lazy genius stopped in front of him, hands fixed behind his back."What's with your face?"

Sasuke glared at him.

"How troublesome...something about Sakura?"

He watched Sasuke's eyes soften and then he looked down. "Well I'm worried about her..but not quite that."

"You can tell me." Shikamaru smirked. "After all Sakura likes me a lot..I'll be able to do something for her."

"If you don't shut up I'm feeding you to the hawks."

* * *

A blond haired, big busted woman walked through the streets, mumbling curses under her breath. A woman followed her, carrying a pink that was oinking, seemingly nervous.

"T-Tsunade Sama," The black haired, younger woman spoke. "Are you alright?"

Tsunade, as her name was, glared at the street in front of her as she remembered her previous luck with gambling.

Tsunade Senju was her name, daughter of the first hokage, one of the famed legendary sannin's and JUST the person a little blond haired idiot and his mentor were looking for.

But she wasn't aware of that. What was on her mind was now, her gambling luck.

The thing was, Tsunade had a reputation for being a very bad gambler. Bad in the sense, any gamble or bet she made would be lost...unless she was walking into danger.

And a while ago, she hit the jackpot and had won around a million Ryo. She felt something bad was going to happen...soon. Soon in the sense...as soon as the next minute.

THERE!

Tsunade stopped in her tracks. "Stop Shizune." She ordered. The black haired woman stopped behind her. There was no one around them. A cold laugh froze her.

"You..." She growled as a man stepped in front of her.

Said person licked his lips with a long tongue. "Nice to meet you ... Tsunade..." He grinned.

"Orochimaru." She glared. "What are you doing here?"

"You are meeting your old teammate in years and no hello? I'm hurt." Orochimaru feigned sadness and then smirked as he looked at the black haired woman next to her. "Training someone I see...well allow me to introduce my apprentice...Kabuto."

The grey haired man stepped forward and grinned. "I finally get to meet the great Tsunade."

Tsunade ignored him. "Get to the point...what do you want?"

Orochimaru smirked. "Tempered as always. Alright I'll tell you. I am very ill Tsunade. I'm down with high fever and-"

"I quit medicine long ago." Tsunade interrupted him. "I can't help you."

"Tsunade you are the only one who can help me. You see...it's no ordinary illness. I have been cursed Tsunade, by the wretched old man Sarutobi."  
He smirked.

"What?"

"Good thing...I killed him."

Tsunade's eyes went wide in horror. "You...you killed..." He whispered.

"He sealed my hands Tsunade. You can undo the seal and heal me." He smirked. "What's with that look...it's not the first time someone close to you has died..."

Tsunade gasped.

"Dan and Nawaki...what about them?"

Shizune, her apprentice, glared at the two men who were right now, exploiting her beloved mentors weakness and her dreadful past.

Swiftly taking out a handful of senbon in her hand, she flung it at them. The grey haired man acted swiftly, blocking the needles with his own kunai and then took a protective stance in front of his mentor.

"Leave." She hissed. "Or else you'll pay."

The snake man laughed loudly, sending chills down her spine. But she forced herself to stand her ground and kept a calm face as she stood in front of her own mentor.

"Orochimaru sama," Kabuto turned his head around briefly to regard the sannin.

"We are leaving." He announced as he jumped backwards onto the roof. "But remember Tsunade, what I can do for you," He added as his student followed him. "I will be able to bring back the lives of those you love so dearly..."

Leaving the sentence hanging, he then vanished. Shizune immediately turned to her teacher.

"Tsunade Sama-!"

The blond haired, big busted woman stood there silently because raising her face to meet her student's. Her face suddenly looked pale and drawn her her eyes seemed to have lost its gleam.

"I need sake..." She sighed finally, after a moment's of silence and then walked on. Shizune quietly followed her. If she hadn't known any better she would've assumed that what just happened did not bother her. But Tsunade was silently contemplating whether to oblige to the request..or not.

After all...she did love her brother and her fiancee...

* * *

"ERO SENNIN I'M HUNGRYYY! HEAR ME?! I'M HUNGRY! SHOULD I SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU!?"

Jiraya ignored the Kyuubi host as he walked on, briefly glancing at shops now and then. They had been searching for hours now, but with no luck.

He himself was beginning to slowly lose hope in finding his old teamate.

"ERO SENNIN!"

Finally he turned to face his student. "Alright I hear you." He said and then turned to the nearest bar. "Here's a good place." He mumbled, more to himself than his student and walked in.

"What type of a teacher are you?! Leading a little kid into a bar full of..." Naruto's mutters trailed off as his stomach growled and he reluctantly walked into the building, only to bump into his teacher's back.

"Hey what's the deal!?" He whined. "Huh?"

Jiraya had a coy smile on his face. "Well, well, well...look who we have here." His smile widened. "Naruto I htink our luck has changed!"

Naruto followed the hermit's gaze to a big busted blond woman who was sitting in one of the booths. "Dammit your student's hungry and all you can think about is women..." He muttered but followed his teacher nonetheless.

He was too hungry to put up an argument.

"Hello!" Jiraya greeted as he approached the booth.

Naruto watched the blond woman's face lift up lazily to acknowledge the man and then watched her eyes go wide and her jaws dropped. "WHAT ARE_ YOU _DOING HERE?!" She yelled standing up and slamming her hands on the table.

"Aw is that how you treat your old teammate?" Jiraya feigned sadness as he took a seat, much to the woman's chagrin.

"Teammate?" Naruto looked at the woman and squinted his eyes. This woman was his teammate?

"Long time no see Tsunade."

Now it was Naruto's turn to be surprised. "TSUNADE?!"

* * *

**HELLO MY LOVEABLE READERS! I'm sorry I havent been able to update. Very busy. AH well, enjoy! ^^**


End file.
